Dark Huntress: Alternate Life Year 3
by juvycabuenos
Summary: Juvy Cabuenos is back from her adventures along with her Dark Huntress. Something from different past can came to Juvy and it wanted to hurt the sins so bad. Juvy along with her companion and friends must learned how to fight when evil forces can invade hogwarts again. The Damnation contains the brutal. Contains..laughter,drama multi crossover,demons,Creatures,language
1. Chapter 1 Prologue

_This is not what i intended to be._

 _The forest was quiet but i laid there after i encountered him for many years. Years ago i watched my parents died by the hands of Azazel and i survived by letting my parents released their powers and their life to me. I was devastated of them._

 _I was helpless._

 _I let my anger controlled me. I couldn't do it again. What i guided was to let me dead._

 _Nothing._

 _I entered Hogwarts but my triple role gotten me. I learned the secrets of both my. Years and years and nothing could be changed..for i was nothing but a hunter,a devil,a witch,a friend, A supporter, and the Red King,The wrath._

 _I experience it all with my friends and my other enjoyable thoughts even misery once. I died every time but it took me back and let me out._

 _I don't want them to suffer for what i'd cause._

 _Of Harry,Ron,Hermione,Pansy and the others._

 _Including Draco._

 _I want to tell them that it was me but then..i got it carried away. I couldn't let Harry died along the others that they didn't know that i was the one who defeated Voldemort...but triggers me completely._

 _My life was filled with memories but then everything to me was filled with happiness,sorrow and the other ones and make me._

 _I struggle the devil inside me,for it wanted to break out and changed me._

 _But what my father said that i wanted to let my anger within me and i couldn't do it._

 _And i wanted to changed that._

 _They saw a dark was born in different species of Both Heaven and Hell yet it turned into different role. A role that no one could never understand. A Hybrid that was born on different species and stopped the war before it came again._

 _Who am I?_

 _My name is Juvy Cabuenos and I'm Dark Huntress._


	2. Chapter 2 Not a good timing

_This is not what i intended to be._

 _The forest was quiet but i laid there after i encountered him for many years. Years ago i watched my parents died by the hands of Azazel and i survived by letting my parents released their powers and their life to me. I was devastated of them._

 _I was helpless._

 _I let my anger controlled me. I couldn't do it again. What i guided was to let me dead._

 _Nothing._

 _I entered Hogwarts but my triple role gotten me. I learned the secrets of both my. Years and years and nothing could be changed..for i was nothing but a hunter,a devil,a witch,a friend, A supporter, and the Red King,The wrath._

 _I experience it all with my friends and my other enjoyable thoughts even misery once. I died every time but it took me back and let me out._

 _I don't want them to suffer for what i'd cause._

 _Of Harry,Ron,Hermione,Pansy and the others._

 _Including Draco._

 _I want to tell them that it was me but then..i got it carried away. I couldn't let Harry died along the others that they didn't know that i was the one who defeated Voldemort...but triggers me completely._

 _My life was filled with memories but then everything to me was filled with happiness,sorrow and the other ones and make me._

 _I struggle the devil inside me,for it wanted to break out and changed me._

 _But what my father said that i wanted to let my anger within me and i couldn't do it._

 _And i wanted to changed that._

 _They saw a dark was born in different species of Both Heaven and Hell yet it turned into different role. A role that no one could never understand. A Hybrid that was born on different species and stopped the war before it came again._

 _Who am I?_

 _My name is Juvy Cabuenos and I'm Dark Huntress._


	3. Chapter 3:Chatting before going to Patro

**Previously on _Dark Huntress_**

 ** _You think something would happened Ace?''said Juvy as she was walking to the stairs_**

 ** _''i don't know Master Juvy but i am beginning to wonder as well.''said Ace until Juvy fainted towards the floor. '' Master Juvy!1.''_**

 ** _Now_**

The Whole scenario was on the routes as the highest building was on the top. The Satellite was on the above where the skateboard was on the highest floor. Juvy stepped on the skateboard where she looked at the forest where,she was planning on the next stepped on the skateboard until she jumped down along with her skateboard,where she passed on the woods,then trees then she landed on the checked her watch.

"Hmm 23 minutes early."said Juvy as she dropped her skateboard until she left away and arrived on her house of the manor. "I,m home."

."Welcome Back Master Juvy."said Ace as a lion yet Juvy pettedd her pet and companion

"God this is a waste of timing..spending the summer."said Juvy opening the fridge and grabbed a orange juice.

"Having attended into your own activities on daylight! Roughtly number 254 routes..Ace corrected as Juvy gave him bread

"How much does a lion needed to eat bread?"Juvy asked

"I,d say 24"said Ace

"Yeah that was nice and boutch. I can't believe summer was almost over."said Juvy as she looked at the calender where it was heading to August.

"I,d say you soend your summer hunting,adventure,fighting,taking activities and most of all Dark Huntress incident."Ace retorted but while with a wicked grinned

"And most of all seeing Dad's face when i burned his bloody photo."Juvy groaned

"That matters."Ace replied

".Guess i have common...going back to sleep."said Juvy

".You do realized that it was already 7: 30 am."Ace reminded her

"Gos Acerian..ii i just finished my job and mostly my inventories along with those freaking essays."Juvy mentioned essays on Summer essays

".You do realized that you finsihed them since your home."said Ace but Juvy grabbed her psps and played soulicabur but she lied on the ground instead of the sofa.

"I rather sleep on the floor or making a debate congrete."

"I wonder that as well...sure to be sure."said Ace

"Yeah that i was wondered. I wish summer never ended.I haven't finished my whole months and i still remember that Pansy ambushed me on my birthday."said Juvy

"That was hilarious and most of all not to let Master Draco knows your triple secret role amd most of all chaos."said Ace mentioning Dark Huntress

"Okay fine...i need to go to bed otherwise i still have a pissing Hwoarang on the verge on twilight."said Juvy as she went to the stairs

".I doubt Master Juvy but i still remembered one thing...try and try until you die again."Ace joked

."Don,t worry Acerian..i still have a bit of mind having yet i think i should be really careful of making a turnover realization."Juvy waved back as she entered her room and lied straightly to the bed,she grab her earphone where she listened some musics until she fell asleep. Then the chatrrom began

 **Introducing**

 **Juvy Cabueños : Red Lightning Rider**

 **Jin Mishima: Blue Lightning**

 **Hwoarang doo san:Orange Blazer**

 **Pansy Lance: Acolytes follower**

 **Draco Malfoy:Draconis Dragon**

 **Blaise Zabini : Chaos driving interfere**

 **Harry Potter: Lightning Scar**

 **Ron Weasley: Ginger heading red**

 **Hermione Granger: Book lover stuff.**

Blue **lightning:Seriously? Why am i only available on this chatroom?.**

 **Orange Blazer: Hey i am here and besides it wasn't my fault and wait Assie is not awake isn't she?**

 **Blue Lightning:Hwoarang you know that as well anyway why are you waking up,so early?**

 **Orange Blazer:Early? You call this Early? This is 8: 00 and i am still going to be puke of what happened last night**

 **Acolytes follower is opened.**

 **Blue lightning:Thank god your awake Pansy**

 **Acolytes Follower: Well thank you Jin and hi again Waldo**

 **Orange Blazer:Shut up Pansy and besides Hwoarang was the name not Waldo.**

 **Blue Lightning:Still your real name idiot...and besides it was on your birthh certificate**

 **Acolytes follower: Damn true**

 **Orange Blazer: Aw come on...this is not the way..,i can't believe Assie is still asleep after her early 't you see her head will explore after not sleeping**

 **Chaos driving Interfere is opened.**

 **Blue Lightning :Morning Blaise**

 **Chaos driving Interfere:Morning Jin and why is Hwoarang got so pissed.**

 **Acolyes follower:Well Hwoarang was still in a bad shapped mode after what happened**

 **Orange Blazer: Aw come on...was that about the last entire part**

 **Blue Lightning:Shut up Hwoarang**

 **Chaos Driving Interfere:How was the summer essays?**

 **Acolytes follower: I finished it last month**

 **Blue lightning: I got a bad timing about that but most of all Assie is finished last march.**

 **Chaos Drving Interfere: She's not awake?**

 **Orange Blazer:Nope man she was not...and most of all she was at the chaos riding mode.**

 **Acolytes follower:Not to mentioned that she hit you a shovel a hundred times Hwoarang.**

 **Blue Lightning:Correct**

 **Draconis Dracon is opened**

 **Acolytes Follower:Wow Draco and i can't believe i am saying this but why are you awake in the 8 am?**

 **Draconis Dragon:I got nothing else to do and besides mother was letting me stay in bed all the time...she is not awake isn,t she?.**

 **Blue Lightning:Nope...but if she wake up again,she,ll hit Hwoarang a bloody shovel this time.**

 **Orange Blazer:Aw come on.I rather be hit a chainsaw than a shovel along with her arnis**

 **Chaos Driving Interfere:Dude she was. You were drunk that night and most of all she was beginning to comply.**

 **Draconis Dragon: You don't think we should disturb her sleeping?**

 **Red Lightnig Rider is opened.**

 **Acolytes follower:Speak of the devil**

 **Red lightning Rider: Really? I just woke up.**

 **Orange Blazer: Not quite Juvy...but did you just jumped your skateboard on Kentia between satellites because i am going to kill you instead.**

 **Red lightning Rider:Shut up Hwoarang and most of all i got bored and i finished my activities most of the day,before going tback to Hogwarts.**

 **Chaos Driving Interfere: I should say twice a day...**

 **Red Lightning Rider:Sorry Blaise but i got habbits to do**

 **Acolytes follower:Assie.**

 **Red Lightnig Rider: I didn't do anything i swear.**

 **Acolytes follower:Damn straight you are..anyway what are you doing?.**

 **Red lightning Rider:Still gazing on my entire room and most of all avoiding crashingg again towards the wires like the last time..**

 **Draconis Dragon: Yeah the last time you barely jumped...anyway why are you in bed?**

 **Red lightning Rider :What? I am sleeping then Jin and Hwaorang got into a middle of argument**

 **Orange Blazer:Hey**

 **Blue Lightning: Assie no fair. And worse of All ...Deadly Sin Wrath or Red king was doing some chaos driving or taking into a monument.**

 **Red lightning Rider: It is fair and i am so glad that i finished those essays...i would say a stupid homework**

 **Acolytes Follower: Really because you finished them before we gone back here on that time.**

 **Red Lightning Rider: Oh hell fine**

 **Chaos Driving Interfere: That would work**

 **Draconis Dragon: Hey Juvy think you should handle?**

 **Blue Lightning: Are you kidding me? Juvy is a pro and most of all never leaving the tournaments go attended.**

 **Orange blazer:The speak of the red king of annoying moments**

 **Lightning Scar is opened**

 **Orange Blazer:Aw shit the whole scenario had begun**

 **Lightnig Scar:What the hell did i do? I was bored and Ron and his family went to Egypt because some anonymous donor had gave them a trip to Egypt and bought Ron's wand**

 **Orange Blazer:What Happened to his old wand?**

 **Draconis Dragon:Oh great now somebody got a great memory loss last night from the bar.**

 **Blue Lightning:Yep that would explains why Hwoarang was acting loudly because of his nature drinking vodca style**

 **Orange Blazer:Jin i thought you were my best friend.**

 **Red Lightning Rider:See even i told you from the start but Thanks Jin**

 **Lightning Scar:Seriously? Both of you went to the bar last night?**

 **Chaos** **driving Interfere: We did and Hwoarang got a bad shot and hexed it towards the lady with a red dress**

 **Red Lightning Rider: You do realized that i was wearing a red dress last night?**

 **Draconis Dragon:Anyway...where are you Harry?**

 **Lightning Scar:Aw in my room getting a boredoom traffic instead.I wS glad that nothing was in a complte of waste of time..its a good thing Hermione didn't know of what we did last night**

 **Acolytes Follower:Yeah that will be true**

 **Book lover stuff is opened**

 **Red Lightning Rider:Aw shit**

 **Book Lover stuff:What did i do?**

 **Blue Lightning:...**

 **Orange Blazer:...**

 **Draconis Dragon:tsk tsk**

 **Red Lightning Rider:Hi Hermione how was your summer?**

 **Book lover stuff:Like you already know.**

 **Red Lightning Rider: Whoa i am sorry because i was at Tacloban City buying a novel again**

 **Acolytes follower:see.**

 **Redl Lightning Rider:Anyway i gotta go to.**

 **Draconis Dragon :Already?**

 **Red Lightning Rider:I got chores to do**

 **Chaos Drivig Interfere:Chores? Didn,t you let the house elves handled the rest?**

 **Red Lightning Rider:How mant times do i have to tell you that i don't have house elves even maids.**

 **Acolytes follower: You hate maids remember?**

 **Red Lightning Rider: Thank god you remember**

 **Chaos Driving Interfere: Wait...you don't have house elves yet you choosed to do the muggle way...**

 **Blue Lightning: Blaise buddy...all you could do towards Juvy is that she always cleans the house without house elves and most of all Draco always went there.**

 **Draconis Dragon:Hey that is not true**

 **Lightning Scar:Um...it is**

 **Draconis Dragon: Hey i went to Juvy 's house because mother was on ther job interview and most of all she told me to take an adventure timing with your friends...which is why i went there.**

 **RedLightning Rider:And you came to our house when you slipped into the floor when i just finished cleaning them.**

 **Acoytes follower:And most of all Juvy hates maids which is why she cleans the house**

 **Chaos Drving interfere : Wait your allowed to go use magic outside schools but why not us?**

 **Red Lightning Rider:I don't use my magic outside school and most of all...i cleaned the house all the time.**

 **Book loving stuff:And if you don't clean your house...what does your parents do?**

 **Red Lightning Rider: Probably i'll sleep on the tree house before making ito a large chaotic game between.**

Their chatroom ended causing Juvy to changed herslef and went to the pool where she swam and took a deep breath. She swam to each poles but eventually,she stopped on the period.

"Master Juvy i heard the creditials of the whole service manue."Ace emerged causing Juvy to grab her coke and drank it

"What? I didn't said no deal...who i did said no deal and Uncle Lee had to managed that company not me."said Juvy

."Yet your the designer and most of all the whole thing scenario."Ace mentioned

"Right.I did said No deal to Mr Theodore about the whole business deals and i to,d Uncle Lee to handled that comapny as was the Ceo and i am just had the major stock of the company who has the majority of that."said Juvy

"Somehow i think Master Lee had to make a decisions...since it was you who take Mrs Narcissa Black some job afger the other jobs had shut her in." Ace mentioned Narcissa

Narcissa and Lucius divorce causing Draco to stay at his mother than his father. Narcissa needed a job,not just to support Draco but she missed her work so far. She tried entering through the Diagon Alley but all of them are fully booked. Draco went to Juvy and told her that his mother needed a job. Juvy sighed yet she asked Lee about Narcissa's profile. Lee heard of it and the divorce of them causing Narcissa to be free but she needed a job. Rose told Juvy that Narcissa was talented on making a designer of some events yet ,this caused Juvy the bright idea. The company needed some co workers about some fashion designers amd most of all , It was Narcissa's dream to become a fashion immediately thank Lee and Juvy hired Narcissa as a fashion designer of the fashion designs. Narcissa thanked Lee but most of all Lee told her that it was Juvy who made the idea.

."Right anythingg else?"said Juvy wiping her towel

"For further knowledge i would say 60% on the chart of yours. Along with the others. I received your godfather's text saying that hogwarts needed a slipped towards Hogsmeade ,which your father already signed it as well."said Ace as he morph into a dog

"How lovely and well ballistics."said Juvy as she stretch her arms and doing sime push ups before dovong back to the pool.

After the whole scenario Juvy grabbed her bag and go outside to search for the clues that hasn't been Dark Huntress is still available and helped the and bad people had the same fear between her ans Dark Huntress plus her devils powers was going to go uncontrolllable rage.

"The use of the drugged was invented as well but who on earth making the whole scenario of the doucebag."said Juvy dropping her bag

"I guess that is also significant of the whole scenario noted Master Juvy."said Ace

"And i am going to Dark Alley tomorrow to buy some things for schools and i have a pissed timing on divination."Juvy remembered that divination even releasei g her time turneer locket.

"Not to mentioned who was in a bad sitiuation last night."Ace chuckle

"Argh not that typical timing. I did wasted enough during the summer is just 6 months here,why did i have a freaking schedules."

"I guess that means triple at going at one time."

"Yeah that would explained it."

Night was wuiet but Dark Huntress have entered the building where she was observing some drug dealers,who was shipping towards the Huntress knocked the man and fought the other thugs and demons who interfere their work,but Dark Huntress threw her arrows and hit the man into the shoulder before she departs again.


	4. Chapter 4

Sun was going through the house but Juvy groaned as the covers of her bed was still intact. Yet Ace pursue her.

"Bats are not ternal."said Juvy

"As i remembered that quietly Master Juvy your still have a lot of buying things to do."Ace noted

"Aw come on...i just the whole game entry."

."Did you just play Stay Alive?" Ace asked

".No." Juvy growled yet she jumped from the bed and went towards her bedroom. She loved her bedroom even it has two floors on it and her bed and laptop was on the top.

"I gotta go make some sandwhich before you,ll make a gigntic mode."said Ace as he exit the room.

Juvy trained and trained even her different kinds of martial arts along with her powers and practiced her sword fighting,Archery along with her different weapons even checking the Lazarus Pit. Juvy went to take a bath where she scrub everywhere and changed her clothers. She grabbed her schedules and looked and smirked. Muggle Studies,Ancient Runes,Care of Magical Creatures,Divination along with the others yet she can managed to do it. Oliver told her of she needed help but she answered that she,ll be fine.

Juvy entered her car and towards Leaky Cauldron using her wands. She checked her schedules and timing. She entered Gringotts where she withdrawn some money,then she went to the Quidditch Rode. They have a new broom named Firebolt. Juvy shook her head since her Sky Light Broom was still better. She purchased some books even the monster book. Then she stopped when she saw a cat chasing the cat and heard the sound of the Leaky smirked

."I'm warning you Hermione...if that thing went to Scabbers ,i'll turned him into a tea cozy"said Ron

"Its a cat Ronald. Its had its nature."said Hermione

"Hey what's going on?"Juvy emerged in

"Juvy...Hermione's cat chased scabbers."said Ron

"That's cat nature."

They both embraced each other and chatted their timing. Ron bought a new wand since the wand that damaged back then and they went to Egypt to visit Bill.

"How was Egypt?"Harry asked Ron

"Great...and most of all Scabbers enjoyed it."said Ron

"Did you mentioned a cat on that temple?"Hermione emerged

"Cat? Along with the dung beetles."Ron replied

"Did you bought your school books Juvy?"Harry asked

"Yeah...i did and besides Pansy was having an ellaborate mode."said Juvy mentioning Pansy name.

"Great timing..and most of all where did you last summer..?."Hermione wondered

"I went to Tacloban City."

"You went to Philippines? Seriously? Why on earth did you went there?." Hermione asked widely

"I was taking a vacation and besides Uncle Barry needed a catch up to do since i bought him a gift back on Christmas."said Juvy

''Which explains why i am not going to choose. I think Pansy and i had sometime chatting or hanging on Starling City.''said Juvy as she continue to stood up but then her watch beeped. '' Aw Shit..gotta go.''

''Juvy?''said Hermione but Juvy immediately ran towards the outside of the Leaky Cauldron where she entered her car

Shopping was tired but eventually,she had enough. August was going to end but this is getting Juvy pissed and pissed. She knew she love shopping but she is not just a rich girl but had both life. Juvy fell asleep on the sofa.

 _Juvy was walking something or somewhere but then she immediately stepped back as she recognize the place._

''Master Juvy?!.'' Ace yelled

''Whoa i swear i wasn't snoring to loud.''said juvy

''Hmmm.'' Ace smirked

''Don't looked at me like that Acerian otherwise i had a bloody neutral during history.''said Juvy

''Damn it was.'' Ace replied

''Fine.''said Juvy as she grabbed her rollerskates

Juvy grab her roller skates and went outside of the manor,where she began to used her skills but eventually she was good at skating and other extreme stunts but she went back home. She shut the door of her room,but she immediately entered the stairs and came to the bed.

''God mediaval part.''said Juvy yet she looked on the picture of her parents along with her when she was 5 years old. Juvy picked the picture and smile sadly of what her parents will do if they were alive.'' I miss you both.''

Juvy looked down as she remembered her parents when they are both had good memories. Juvy had no choice,she went down as she remembered those nights. Ace was looking at her room but he got a sad smile as well. Azazel was on the hidden ground but nothing could fins him. This is what happened. She hated Azazel.

 _Next day_

 _Ju_ vy was on the kitchen eating some cereal. She did cook food for the most daily time but for now,she noticed that Ace was silently quiet. Memories came back to her but now...it was like a bliss.

''Last night?''said Ace

''I don't want to talked about it.''said Juvy

''I noticed that for now. Master Juvy...it wasn't your fault that they died...it was him.''Ace pointed

''I made a huge mistake. All i ever could was to make it right but i couldn't. I couldn't tell this to Pansy nor the others that what i done for the entire past was nothing. I wanted to reverse but i couldn't, because i was ashamed of what happened to their deaths.''said Juvy

''Then stop feeling guilty of what happened. None of this wasn't your fault. I know that your father knew that trusting you to become Dark Huntress,because he knew that trusting your sense and your true personality. Your parents knew that one day..or another year..they are still here on our hearts.'' Ace mentioned Gino and Rose

''I guess why i decided to become Dark Huntress, because they needed me. Ace...i think Dad and Mom along with the others..they are a family.''

''You are a family as well.'' Ace said

''you too.''said Juvy


	5. Chapter 5

Summer was going to be ended and they are going back to Hogwarts for their 3rd year schedules. It was going to be a great full day full of laughter,adventures and other chaos act. Juvy and Pansy grabbed their trunks and listened to Pansy conviction.

''And Mom said that i was being quiet all the time.''said Pansy as she opened the compartment causing Juvy to laugh so hard

''Yeah you were causing a siren breaching call.''said Juvy as they both sat on the chairs

''God i miss you...even we saw each other more than everyday at least it was a better than staying on the Apartment where you owned.'' Pansy mentioned

''Whoa look who's talking..and besides i am glad were back as well.''said Juvy

''Hey...you okay? I noticed one thing. You seems pissed at all times.''said Pansy feeling concerned

''Yeah..i am fine and having a good timing as well.''Juvy replied until the train went father and farther till they reach the bridge but suddenly the train stopped causing them to felt paranoid.

''What in the world?''said Pansy

Ace growled.

"Were not alone."said Juvy checking through the compartments until it thrown her back and landed on the window.

"What is it?"Pansy asked

"Dementors."Ace replied yet Ice was there causing Juvy to grabbed her pouch and contained her suit

''And why on earth did they are sent here?"Pansy asked while Dark Huntress opened the window of the compartment.

"Don't know but i am going to find it out."said Dark Huntress

Dark Huntress went above of the train but apparently,she saw cloaked figures whom she recognize as her bow and arrow along with her wand,she said a word.

" _Cresendo Mortiv."Da_ rk Huntress whispered as the light from her wand send a white lgiht telling where the dementors went until she saw them floating towards her.

Dementors looked at her but she raised her arrows and hit them,then she heard a scream where it was heading downstairs of the train. Dark Huntress crashed towards the window where she attacked the other Dementors even dogding the attacks from the other stunners. Dark Huntress saw Lupin causing her to disarm him yet she immediately ran and saw The dementor going through Harry's compartment.

?"Oh no you won't."Dark Huntress kicked the dementors face earning the gasped from Harry,Ron,Hermione along with Ginny and Blaise.

The dementor was sent towards the at Dark Huntress yet she preapared her read about dementors but eventually she avoided the attacked from them,yet she snapped their necks causing them to dropped their she grab her wand.

" _Expecto Patronum."_ said Dark Huntress releasi a white light coming seeing a lion shifted patronus coming from her wand then the dementors are all gone.

"Oh my god."said Hermione

"Forget it.."said Dark Huntress as she threw a smoke bomb and eventually throw it and disappeared.

The train continue to move but Juvy changed back letting Pansy to cover the events. Both of them relaxed.

"Jeez something was getting edgier between them."Pansy pointed while Juvy took of her shirt to grab her uniform yet her bandaged on her chest was still intact. "Still haven't removed the cute one."

"Not this...but i did this before...it didn,t go as well."said Juvy as she unbutton her blouse then she gave Pansy her school robes.

"Thanks..you know for some quiet taunt...we got a were wolf professor coming here on the first place."Pansy mentioned Lupin

"Yeah good for him...because i still got pissed on that freaking Lockhart even he is still on St Mungos."said Juvy mentioning Lockhart

"Well all of his books are completely rubbished and most of all wonder why everybody stopped reading them."

"Your lucky that your alive for a hundred years. even when your 400 year old timing."

".Okay...no fait but i'll kill you for that."said Pansy as she and Juvy exit the compartment along with Ace.

Both of them went to the carriage where they both shared with Harry,Ron. Hermione along the others but apparently once they entered hogwarts and joined the ceremony. The choir was splendid but for now Dumbledore was going to make a speech that includes the others. Dementors have come to Hogwarts to guard because Pettigrew was been sighted,earning the gasp from each children and students. Dumbledore was going to announce the dangers are coming towards Hogwarts and announce that Hagrid was going to become a teacher of Care of magical creatures. Immediately after that Juvy and the others went to Gryffindor Common room and celebrate even rain was coming. After the party,they went to bed except Juvy who grabbed her suit from the pouch and suited up as Dark Huntress.

Rain was pouring but between territorial signs of danger. Dark Huntress would be there . She saw Dementors making its possible way but after her patrol between both worlds. Juvy took out her suit and put it on her bag yet she decided to sleep on her own room. She did miss this room even summer was a complete boring as well. She grab her headphones and her phone until she fell asleep.

 _Somewhere_

A man was walking carrying a bottle till he drank some of it. He saw a yellow clad figure who was looking him. The man looked at the bottle until his throat was slit by the figure. The man lay dead on the floor as blood was spreading out from his body. The figure who reveals himself as Azazel looked on the moon.

''I am coming for you as well.''


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 : Class disaster.

 _Juvy opened her eyes seeing herself on the white place. The place was misty but she stood up and walked. She didn't stopped walking but apparently she wasn't alone._

 _''Its good seeing you again.'' Devil said as Juvy turned around seeing her_

 _''I didn't know that it was you.'' Juvy pointed_

 _''Pssh no care. There is a problem between you and your ideal situation...not most of the time. I told you before that you can tell that to Pansy but you couldn't tell it. Why on earth did you didn't do it?'' Devil asked_

 _''Wow..you did cared.''_

 _'' I do cared and who said that i don't and most of all...Wake up.'' DEvil slapped her_

Juvy opened her eyes and saw herself on the bed. She groaned in annoyance yet she looked at the time. It was already 6:00 am. She groaned again but evetually she had to take a lot of subjects and breaks. Juvy opened her trunk and grabbed her clothes,she eventually went to the bathroom where she took a bath and then changed her clothes but the door opens.

"You know i can heard you."Pansy said as Juvy muttered

"Yeah yeah old lady."Juvy teased her back

"Hey."said Pansy

"Still the same you and besides i really like to make an unknown pact otherwise i had creeps on dementors."Juvy mentioned them

"Aw so your still scared that they will sucked your soul."

"I don't have a soul."

"Shut up."said Pansy while smiling but Juvy grabbed her watched. .And your still hunting?"

"Yeah and besides i think i got a literature talked with Dad again?."

"What? Didn't Gino knew that you and him talking to him. I mean why is he always warned you about e whole literature thingly line."

"I don't know but i think something and i don't want to talked about it."said Juvy while Ace looked at her with one eye "Ace is skeptical...and you know that i am not the same."

"Juvy what did you do.?."

"I didn't."

"Juvy?...

"Pansy...its fine and i,ll explained to you after i talked with Dad.."

Pansy and Juvy entered their classes but afterwards Juvy noticed that divination was on the class said a farewell good bye to Pansy as she and the others went back to the Sybill was grabbing tea alonwith black leaves. She said it so rubbished.

"All her work was rubbish."said Juvy as she appear

".Where did you come from?"Ron asked

"Me? I was here all the time."said Juvy as she saw Sybill predicted towards Seamus cup but eventually she drank her cup as well.

"Nasty tea?"Hermione asked

"No...it was good."Juvy replied

"Yeah it was...come on we could have schoosed the cups as well."Hermione was pissed of Sybill but most of all Juvy was not in a mood right now.

Both of the class exchanged their cups towards their and Hermione switched their cups yet Sybill stopped as she looked at was nervous but eventually he gave the cup to her.

"Oh dear...it seems that someone will die from yours."Sybill predicted

".And this is giving me creeps."Juvy muttered but eventually Sybill arrived and grab Hermione's cup which was Juvy.

"Oh my god...dear..."said Sybill looking at Juvy

".Aw crap."Juvy muttered

"My dear girl... saw you...and the one you waited for...he will arrived and you'll become different than the last one."Sybill predicted causing Ron and Harry to looked at Juvy but eventually it was finished.

After their Divination class Juvy and the others find whispered on her ear causing pnsy to gasped. Both of them walked on the way towards Hagrid's hunt.

".You think something might happened to your cup Juvy?"Ron asked while they are walking towards the hut

"Don't be ridiculous Ron. I am sure why that old tea hag will give Juvy with some bring lessons."said Hermione

"And besides Ancient Runes was better."said Juvy

".Ancient Runes? All i could do was to sleep and most of all Professor vectra was givinot hard test."Ron complained

"Hang on Ancient Runes is the same time as divination...how can we go there."Harry asked

."Don,t be Harry...let's just say...keep your seeing yourself into the future."Juvy waved her hands causingn them to laugh.

While listening about Hagrid's class along with their books. Juvy and Pansy went out of the group where she sense something. Hagrid explained the hippogriff named Buckbeak but eventually thhis caused Juvvy and Pansy to sense some demons coming.

"Their here."said Juvy looking at the tress where they are hidden

"You don't think they are hiding on the trees and what is their target now?"Pansy asked

"Buckbeak. I don,t know what is happening but i need to go."

."You can't suit up as Dark Huntress."Pansy mentioned to her about Dark Huntress

."I didn't have to."

"Go."Pansy said causig Juvy to ran on the woods and comforted the demons.

Ron and the others noticed that Juvy was missing asked Pansy but she shook her head but Buckbeak had become worse and caused students to panicked. Draco wondered what happened to the burf,but then he heard noises about demons along with Juvy. The tree branch fell causing them to looked.

".How on earth did she go there?."Harry pointed as Juvy was on the tree branch

"Not those demons again."Hermione pleaded

".Look out..!Juvy yelled towards them until she immediately kicked the demons to the ground where she was.

"Why you little Red King."The demon snarled

"This is why i am getting edgier during divination class."said Juvy causing her eyes to turned red but Pansy whimpered.

"Oh no."

The demon marched towards her but Juvy blocked their attacks and seemingly punch locked him,along with kicking with her stance. The demon was pushed to the tree but Buckbeak was turning worse causing Draco to grabbed it and back there. The demon grab their swords but Juvy released her sword and battled each others,then she seemingly climbed into their backs using her legs and stabbed them with her sword. Pansy grabbed her book and hit her.

"The hell?."Juvy asked

."Your eyes is turning red."Pansy mentioned

"Ignore it."said Juvy as her eyes went back as black ones.

"Which explains why your father needed to talked to you privately."Pansy told her

"Aw man..screw for the old man."

"Why is it you fought your father everyday?.Harry asked

."We are not fighting..its just he needed to talk some privately conversation timing."said Juvy

The founders room

Gino was waiting along with the others. He knew that Juvy was on the pissed moment but its time for a father time moment. The door opens and Juvy came but she dropped her bag and lied down infront of the portraits.

" _Let me guess? Pissed on demons who just interrupted your class scheduled...no offense Alexandra."said Gino as he smirked towards his daughter_

 _"_ Somehow i blamed you."said Juvy

" _That your lying on the floor like that...fine i have no hard evidence against you.."said Gino as a cop time_

 _"_ You know Dad i hated the divination. Sybill was predicted that Azazel is coming abd he wanted to kill me again for no reason."said Juvy

" _He had a reason Assie."said Gino_

 _"_ I know...he had a killed you and Mom while Ace and Survived for i don't know what i was thinking. God i had so bad momentums in my head."said Juvy

" _About what happened to Tacloban City on the year 2013 which caused by unknown storm,or let's just say super typhoon Yolanda..but The Dark Huntress came nd fixed them apart,"Gino mentioned_

 _"_ Somehow yeah that figures but Dad i got a bad deal with her?"

. _"Then why are you looking like your in a bad situation mode. Hello Alexandra Juvy Carina Rose Wayne Cabueños."Gino mocked her full name_

 _"Well tha_ t is the is foing to chaos and i died again by Draco taking my death wasn't helpful along."said Juvy

" _That is why i wondered? Young Draco Malfoy saw you died everytime he sleeps and dreams but most of all...you did and i did as well."said Gino mentioning his entire death._

 _"_ That because Mom and the others nursed you back from the demon."Juvy reminded him

" _That is the reason. Alex...the real true was knows that i am Godric Gryffindor there,he'll start making wars along with messing into your minds. You better be careful of what is coming..because your mother and i always watched you from the start."said Gino_

 _"_ Dad i know that. I got scared of Azazel is coming back and Voldemort is still on the lose edge trying to kill me. I didn't know what i was doing,i was going to warned you but i didn't make it."said Juvy

" _We learned to make mistakes on our own. The truth will be hurt as well but truth sill always set you free. Alex stay away from the ' 's Pettigrew."Gino mentioned._

 _"_ I know...and i know why? Dad it is getting my nerves. We destroyes 4 ones that turned to horcux but i am getting confused. Voldemort will use Harry as bait to lure me out like the last time."

 _"And it will be repeatedly did the same. Alex i mentioned that earlier as well.I am telling you to becareful of what is coming. Your mother and I will always be there for you and be careful because the cross star on your left hand will take out again."Gino warned her_ causing Juvy to nodded back ungil she immediately left.

Returning to town was getting her nerves now. Juvy came to the lake where she throws stone to it then ,she stopped immediately.

"Ace you think something happened if i did make chaos again..?."Juvy asked Ace

"It depends on you Master. I hardly never noticed that part as well but what you did was right. But something else was bothering you Master Juvy ? Was it the dementors or The werewolf timing?"Ace asked

"Both. Something is not right i am getting there as well. None of that compails me. I turned worse hen it repeatedly went back. Devil wants to go out but i figured something is not a correct situation mode."said Juvy

"Yet it was haunting us...as well. Master Juvy ...somethinbn is not right but that rat even i knew Pettigrew was it. What did Master Gino said?"

"That's why i needed to be careful of what is coming. The damnation also predicted that something might happened and my cross tattoo was getting edgier as well."said Juvy as she removed her wrist seeing her cross tattoo.

 **A/N: Thhe cross tattoo on her wrist is a boe and arrow on that.**

"Was it still hurt?"Ace asked

"Terrible it did...come on."said Juvy as she and Ace drove back to Hogwarts.

Defense against the Dark Arts was Juvy noticed that something was there on the closet. It was a boggart until she appeared.

."How on earth did you get here?"Ron gaped

"Long story."said Juvy as she mentioned on the boggart.

The boggart can also shifted into anyone's fears. Neville was the first where he was admittedly scared of Snape. The boggart turned snape but Neville said Ridikulius on it. zthey immediately lined again. Ron's fear was 's feat was a snake along with Harry who was immediately saw the dementor but Harty said ridikulious.

"Next."said Remus but Jvy came

The doll looked at Juvy until it shifted into A bat but then it changed into Azazel causing Juvy to grab her wand immediately and repelled it.

".Ridikulius.."said Juvy until the boggart was shut back towards the drawer.

."What on earth was that?"Theo asked but Juvy immediately left the classroom but Pansy followed her.

".Juvy wait.."said Pansy until they both stopped on the staircase

"Look i didn't kill it."said Juvy

."You didn't but why on earth is happening,...you acted that Azazel is here and then your fears to bat was coming again."Pansy demanded

"Look...i got thse dreams again. Azazel he is back and i don't know why he is back."said Juvy

"How long have you know it?"Pansy asked

"A couple of days."Juvy replied

"When exactly is that?"Pansy asked

."When we returned back home after Hogwarts on our second year. When i reach home Ace and I immediately went to the manor until i fainted."

"That's why you didn't talk to me...why?"Pansy's voice was full on conerned

"Because it wasn't like that Pansy. Azazel knows that Dad is Godric Gyrffindor and not just that. Azazel doesn't know that i am the Dark Huntress all this time. I am getting worried if someone from another country was destroyed using his magic."said Juvy

.The typhoon yolanda on 2013? Juvy that was you and you did save Tacloban City and there is nothing wrong from the inside."said Pansy

"No...there is one thing is weakened himself,so that Ace And i couldn't find him on the first place. Because he is going to make one thing."

"Juvy? I didn,t know...this would happened but if Azazel is wanted to be...let me. I rather die...i lived enough and i deserve to die.I've lived Juvy for more thatn 400 years now Juvy. I don,t care if i die...but i won't let you blame yourself of what happened if i die."said Pansy

".I am not goin to allowed that."

"Juvy..i deserve it. Your the only person that i could trust from the beginning. The hell..if it weren't for you..then i wouldn,t be stayed on Mom's place. Or letting me forgiving my mother. Juvy i deserve it. I don't want you to die."said Pansy

"Your the one why i couldn,t live myself again. And i am so sorry that i couldn,t make it clear. Allowing you to die makes my heart go broken."

"If i die...don't bury The Dark Huntress...continue it."said Pansy

Dinner time was over yet Juvy told Pansy that she needed rest and she,ll survived the patrol night as Dark Huntress. Pansy didn't want to take a rest but she knew Juvy was talking about her friendship and this is the beginning to portoect her. Juvy removed her shirt,seeingher bandaged dcloth wrapping towards her breast but she immediately opned the glassware and let her suit came as well. She grabbed the cape ans immediately suited up as Dark Huntress.

Dark Huntress was finished taking thhe criminals but eventually she went into her motorcycle and went to the chesire cliff. The cliff was peaceful. She remembered that she and her family wen there before. She saw a rabbit coming from the tree,but she bend down seeing her, The rabbit came closer to her yet it came towards her palms. Juvy wondered why zrabbits are found here on the night yet she looked at the was silvery white ,causing her to remember who is it.

"Damn it Malfoy what aremyou doing here?"Dark Huntress growled as the rabbit changed into Draco.

"Hey how did you know it was me?"Draco retorted

".Oh you mean your eyes." Dark Huntress mentioned

"Aw are you doing here?"Draco asked

."Me?...you were the one who shouln t be here as well. You do realized that Filch will caught you."

"Hey...i was just wondering.I needed a break ans i need to go back."

".Then use apparation instead.?"said Dark Huntress as she grabbed her motorcycle keys

"Um apparation is in 6 h year."

"Great...so your here to disturb my inner peace instead."said Dark Huntress

"Whoa for your information Daughter of Gryffindor...you are badly of what i recommended and most of all,i should have ."

".Don't make me hit you"said Dark Huntress

"With what?"said Draco who was confused.

"This."

Dark Huntess knocked him using her nightsticks leaving him to the ground. Dark Huntress carried his body back to the Slytherin Common room and disappeared into thin air.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 **The Whole Timing**

Juvy groaned on her bed even it was morning. The freakingg morning caused her to be on the downy Juvy was handling her triple life as well. Yet her anger was still keep eyes turned red causing the forest to turned into ice like dementors. Pansy opened the door and saw her on bed.

"Okay...you act like you never wanted to ge out."Pansy drawled while sittng on the bed

"I just don't want to."said Juvy

"Really? Look it doesn't matter to me if i die."said Pansy

"That's never going to happened."said Juvy

"But if i die.?"

"There is no way that i am letting you die on the first place."

"Aw come on.."Ace wailed as he stared on the window and saw the dementors.

"Even that means snapping them with my hands no offense."

Both of them went to the great hall where they are eating before going to class. Ginny was competely fine along with the others who had friends. Juvy was glad that she heard some prejuice did remember when someone called Hermione a mudblood but apparently it turned Juvy 's eyes into red. It was opening her but right now,she was calmed and calmer. Juvy felt her locket was it but something is not their classes they went back to the great hall.

."You okay?"Hermione asked

"Yeah...i am completely fine and i am great."said Juvy but she had to lied

"Aw man why is it i hated my final timing. Snape gave me A."Ron drawled looking at Snape

"Its not bad Ron."said Juvy

"Not bad? Not bad? He is the most of not a good he could do was to give me an A. Hermione what grade did Snape gave you?"Ron retorted.

"He gave me an E."Hermione replied

k"Harry?"

"A."said Harry

"What about you Juvy?"Ron asked but Juvy was silent yet she sighed.

"Snape gave me an O."

"I cannot believe it."said Hermione putting her books.

"What?"said Juvy

"I mean an O. All of your subjects are both O not even a single E or A was seen on your grade. I did remember that you were asleep on classes which you never caught but during essays you used 4 parchments."Hermione wailed for not being the top of the class but Juvy ignored it. "...which includes your listening to musics as well."

"Geez i did study ,okay?"said Juvy

."That is not an excuse. During quiz time you went sleeping and then you finished your essays and you didn't opened the book or letting us helping your assignments. All of your quiz and essays gives you an O."said Hermione but Juvy groaned again but she had enough. She grabbed her things causing Hermione to dropped her jaw. "Juvy wait...where are you going?"

"Somewhere where i was not heard."said Juvy

"Juvy? You know that i cared. We cared about your safety and most of all...you never told us."said Hermione

"About the whole essays that guve it it Hermione."

"No i need to heard it right now."Hermione demanded

".Ms Granger you do realized that you are makig a scene here."said Snape

"Oh bloody hell."said Seamus

"Hermione i cannot tell you right now."said Juvy

".Oh? Its because you had all O from your subjects. Juvy you went your breaks during huntings and barely spent time with us. You know that we cared Juvy and we just wanted to know how on earth did...you do it."said Hermione as her mouth became louder as usual

".Hermione."said Harry as Snape deduct points from their house but then Juvy has enough causing Pansy to whimpered

"You know what Hermione? I could had said something else to do...and i would say SHUT UP!"Juvy growled causing Hermione and the others to gasped of what they heard but most of all Seamus goblet released a large force of fire from his goblet

"Juvy?"

"I had enough okay? I had enough of each bickering from your mouth and those terrible things,god...i am pissed right now and most of all...i don't want to tell you one thing. Its Sins business,not spreading into your life...i am tired of all...if you excuse me i,ll go hunting back."

"Are you going back to Tacloban City?"Pansy asked

"Right now? Heavens no..,i need to talked with someone who is not stupid or making a fircing excusement."said Juvy but Hermione stood frozen

"I don,t want to talked Hermione. I don't want to hear it as well.I am pissed right now for something that i will do. Sayonara."said Juvy walking away leaving Hermione to gasped of herself.

Draco dropped his his friend got into an argument again? He looked at Hermione who seems completely frozen but apparently Juvy disappeared and he looked at Hermione who sat down next to announce that he was going to take20 points from Gryffindor for screaming yet Hermione was being detention for being a spoilt talker. Draco tried to look for Juvy but eventually Juvy was gone.

"What on earth was happened?."Draco asked at Harry yet Harry looked at Hermione with a frowned face and thanked her.

".Thanks again Hermione...now you let Juvy pissed and deduct as points."said Harry

"Pansy?"Hermione whimpered

."Sorry Hermione but as An acolyte of Deadly Sin Wrath.I would have said twice. You make her mad because of what all of her grades are both O and you wanted to do was to make it for her. Hermione i saw what Juvy did and this isn't were just jealous that Juvy has O..but no...Juvy isn't perfect and i had one thing. All of us are not perfect."Pansy spat before leaving the great hall leaving a shocked Hermione

"I was going to ask her."Hermione replied

"Well that is a big decisions to make because she isn't allowed to talked to us because of the whole scenario..."said Percy

"Where on earth will she be?"Draco asked

"I don,t know but we have a lot of breaks coming and most of all she is pissed at us."Fred and George said completely

 _Cabueños Manor._

 _J_ uvy was back on her home. The manor was cleaned after but most of all she was walking towards the was stayin on the manor for a hundred had to get away from Hermione's bickering. Hermione was suspicious of Juvy's where wondered why Juvy was so mad at something but Juvy was mad causing her eyes to turned red causing fires from the fireplace to turned higher. Juvy relazed on the couch near the fireplace where she picked her locket.

" _Allie...we still have no idea..."_

"I'm sorry Drake."said Juvy as she opened the locket containing her parents and Drake alon with her on the side of the right.

 _Hogwarts_

 _Slytherin Commin Room_

Draco couldn't understand why he was playing alone. He looked up on the sky where he remembered why he left her. Allie apologized but he told her that he was going to leave as well. He opened the locket underneath from his clothes and saw felt the tear inside him.

"Allie i am so sorry." Draco apologized.

 _Cabueños Manor_

Juvy looked at her guitar then she grabbed it and went outside of the balcony of her sat on the window ledge where she grabbed a note pad and her pen. She begin to compose the song causing her locket to shine along with Draco.

 _Juvy/Draco._

It's like, he doesn't hear a word I say  
His mind is somewhere far away  
And I don't know how to get there  
It's like all he wants is to chill out  
(She's way too serious)  
Makes me wanna pull all my hair out  
(She's always in a rush and interrupting)  
Like he doesn't even care  
(Like she doesn't even care)

 _[Juvy and Draco]_  
You, me  
We're face to face  
But we don't see eye to eye

Like fire and rain (like fire and rain)  
You can drive me insane (You can drive me insane)  
But I can't stay mad at you for anything  
We're Venus and Mars (Venus and Mars)  
We're like different stars (like different stars)  
But you're the harmony to every song I sing  
And I wouldn't change a thing

 _[Draco:]_  
She's always trying to save the day  
Just wanna let my music play  
She's all or nothing  
But my feelings never change  
 _[Juvy +Draco :)]_  
Why does he try to read my mind?  
(I try to read her mind)  
It's not good to psychoanalyze  
(She tries to pick a fight to get attention)  
That's what all of my friends say  
(That's what all of my friends say)

 _[Juvy +Draco]_

You, me  
We're face to face  
But we don't see eye to eye

Like fire and rain (like fire and rain)  
You can drive me insane (You can drive me insane)  
But I can't stay mad at you for anything  
We're Venus and Mars (Venus and Mars)  
We're like different stars (like different stars)  
But you're the harmony to every song I sing  
And I wouldn't change a thing

 _[D:]_ When I'm yes, she's no  
 _[J:]_ When I hold on, he just lets go  
 _[J + D:]_ We're perfectly imperfect  
But I wouldn't change a thing, no

Like fire and rain (Like fire and rain)  
You can drive me insane (You can drive me insane)  
But I can't stay mad at you for anything  
We're Venus and Mars (Venus and Mars)  
We're like different stars (like different stars)  
But you're the harmony to every song I sing  
And I wouldn't change a thing

But I can't stay mad at you for anything  
We're Venus and Mars (Venus and Mars)  
We're like different stars (like different stars)  
But you're the harmony to every song I sing  
And I wouldn't change a  
Wouldn't change a thing

The song ended but the two looked on the sky. Both of them are both sad of their separation but something which looked so sad than her, He did not tell Allie that he was coming back for her but now, she was gone and he looked at himself.

" ...Allie where are you?."said Draco holding the locket

"... I'm here Drake."Juvy replied while both of them looked at the skies.

Juvy returned back to Hogwarts where she went to library and most of was making a did draw another buildings and building.

"Hey."said Draco

"Hey...what are you doing here?"Juvy asked

"Oh um...i was looking for you."said Draco

"If this is what happened earlier...i don't want to talked about it again."said Juvy but Draco sat on the remaining chairs,then he glared at her.

"I saw what you did."

"Like i said i am not on a good mode earlier."

"Juvy i know you...but most of all...why are you keeping like this.I know that Hermionen was asking you questions and a million questions but i cared as well."said Draco

"Draco for your information.I told Hermione to get pissed off because of her making scenes. She complained that Snape gave her an E while i got an O."

"Yes i heard that but you deserve that O. I don't think that something else which wonders you."said Draco

"I don't want to speak with Hermione even she was edgier as well. I am not being a hypocrite...i am just trying to stay her away from my business that's all."

"Yes i understand that your mad at Hermione...i know,you and the others are had a history."Draco trailed his voice

"Draco don't. If Hermione complains at me like about my grades...then fine she would complained all her want but to me...i don,t want to talked about it. If there is one thing she was jealous."said Juvy

"I know your mad."

"Then leave me alone."Juvy drawled as she told him

Juvy exit the library where she immediately went back to the class where she was paired with the slytherins. Pansy was glad that she arrived but then she spotted Hermione trying to look at Juvy

".God...i am so worried."said Pansy

"No care...i,m fine."said Juvy

."I would,say something...Juvy you can be mad if your mad."

".I don't want to talked about it...okay that is why i told her to shut up.".said Juvy

"I know that she deserves it but...okay fine...Hermione is on the detention now and Harry and Ron scolded her along wit Mcgonagall. I would clearfy now for that."said Pansy

" I don't."

"Juvy? I think you should report this to your father."

"Me? Are you kidding me? If i reported him right now then i am not. I don't want to make a scene. I did make a scene because Hermione was gettin the whole edge on me."said Juvy

"You didn't hate her? Your protecting her like you, did to me. Juvy know what hell was that and most of all. Azazel will come and most of all. You and Ace are queit."

"Pansy as much as i love you as my sister. I know that. But terrible things is like i wanted to said. I don,t want Dad to take the doesn't know."

"That you and Dark Huntress are just one? Then forget it. Look i know why you did did become her because you choose to protect the others from any harms away. I know why and it gives me not full of pain,but i felt betrayed of what i was."said Pansy

"I can't tell this to Dad."

"Your not afraid of your father. You could tell him."

Founder,s room.

"I messed things up because i was so pissed at her for saying things that i couldn't do."Juvy was pacing back and forth of the Gryffindor Portrait.

" _Juvy i know that part. I know you take the blame of everything but you can,t just covered the whole scenario of both things."said Gino glaring at his daughter._

 _"_ I told her to leave me alone? I just couldn't tell you because i wasn't myself earlier. I was thinkin that Azazel would come and immediately do your linked. He will kill you and most of all destroyed my friends i am a horrible person Dad."said Juvy as she sat down on the floor.

 _"Juvy that is not true,."said Gino as he stared on his daughter's eyes_

 _"_ The day you and mom died ,it caused me to die. I was not myself and i told myself why them? Why not me? Why on earth Azazel just killed you both? Why did i survive? How can it changed everything Dad. I haven't been myself as well."Juvy cried while wiping her tears away

" _The day your mother and I died.I was full of regretted decisions.I choose to die because i did save you. I saved you and i loved you are my daughter and i understand that causingg you to be mad at somethhing like that would failed it worse. Alex...my fullest regret that i couldn,t see you if you graduated but i was there for you. Juvy...the day you were born. I felt myself happy that i had a child. I am a father now...and most of all. Your mother and I always love you no matter what. I cried when your mother died and most of all,...a father would do anything to protect his daughter from any cause."said Gino_

 _"I did_...and you said one thing. You never gave up on me."said Juvy

".. _Never."said Gino_

 _During_ Dinner time Hermione had a detention after her detention was saw Juvy leaning on the stone wall.

"I should have said that i am sorry,'said Juvy but Hermione shook her head

"No...Juvy...i was the one who said sorry.I pushed you away and gave you all bad timings as well. I didn't know that you were upset about my reaction earlier."said Hermione

"The truth is...i can't explained it to you about what i did so far. Hermione the truth is...i was a complete and utter jerk. I let my grief continue me and most of all...i am not perfect Hermione."

"I know...and i am sorry for badmouthing you earlier. I did deserve that anger management of yours but then..you seems like...you've pushed your limit."

"Are you hungry?"

".Yeah.."

 _Bot_ h if them went to the Great Hall where They eaten their dinner and reconcile their earlier encountered. After the timing on Gryffindor Common went to bed but her talk with Juvy was still intact.

"Are you sure you don't want any helped.I could come there anf assisted you?"Pansy asked

".Nah..Ace and I can deserve more rest more than i can. I can come back later but i still have work to do between worlds and worlds."said Juvy

."Okay...be careful."

 _"Always am.."_

Juvy grabbed her suit from the glassware and put it grab her combat boots along with her gloves and grab her cape from the drawer and tied up on her back,then she immediately grab her weapons,Her bow and arrows,her sword along with her batarangs and her smoke pellets,she stopped as she grabbed her mask,then she put it on causing her to become Dark Huntress.

Muggers have done one thing.A man grabbed the woman's throat and cast her aside to the ground. Dark Huntress eventually arrived the scene and attacke the man letting him uncounscious,then she helped the woman to get up and returned her woman thanked her until she left,

" _Dark Huntress."said Dark Hound_

 _"_ Dark Hound i can hear you."said Dark Huntress as she press the earpiece

" _Apparently there are demons who was attacking the whole streets."Dark Hound announce_

 _"_ I am coming there."said Dark Huntress until she flew away.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 :Shot**

Dark Huntress had kicked the enemy or demon io their face but eventually she snapped their hands and released her arrows along with her bow and batarang. She didn't know what time is it until she arrived on the skscrapper. Shee checked her watch 4:49 am. She scowled yet she ran and ran on each buildings till she disappeared again. Juvy groaned on the bed as she looked at the time 6 did only sleep for only 1 hour and 30 minutes. The alarm clock was there but it was ringing yet she graed her gun and shot it.

"Oh shit."said Juvy as she looked at the alarm clock

"Did you just shot your 23 alarm clock.?"Ace asked while raising his eyebrows

"I don't want to go."Juvy groaned as face herself on the pillow but ace rolled his eyes

"By the tie means Master to mentioned in a chaos mode"Ace teased her back Juvy holds his head.

".Somehow your the best dog that i had."

"Hey i am not always a dog."said Ace

"Yeah i noticed that as well but for now...i just hope dad is not give typing right now."Juvy mentioned

"Yeah i noticed that as well. Your father would be i a very type mode right now but you have class on 8 ,right?"

"I rather go back to sleep."Juvy mentioned as she fell back

"Suit yourself Master Juvy."

".Damn you Acerian."

Juvy went to the Great Hall where she and the others ate breakfast before going to dranks some juice yet she Harry reading the newspapaer where it was reported that Dark Huntress had save a million times, She smirked yet she looked back at Pansy who winked her back. Taking classes on Defense against the Dark arts were great even at Potions. She just needed to avoid towards her potions,she had a break causing her to go grabbed her keys. This time she will not use the grabbed her helmet as a white motorcycle came. She rode it and grabbed the key and left the Hogwarts grounds. Juvy arrived back on London where she finished hunting,then she still had time but sooner thhere was an bank robbers who were shoting against the police released her arrows and stopped the robbers and defeated them in one swift mode. Juvy went back to her motorcycle and rode back towards the outskirts of town.

"I didn't expect to see you here."said Cain but Juvy opened the door and grab some groceries for him.

"I did said that i am home...troubling doing bee hives."Juvy guessed

"That is the were my greatest students."said Cain

"Which wonders why you had to keep something. Dad told me that you needed to be careful of your drinking habbits."

"Oh i did...,anyway...what else have you heard?"

".Aside from Azazel? Or from each sins?." Juvy guessed

"Both."Cain replied

"Well that is an one hour explanation program."

"...oh don,t sent me a blind date...i had enough."

"Fine i will."

Hogwarts.

"You are trying to set Cain to have a blind date?..."Pansy asked as Juvy helped her homework

"Oh i did try and he kept rejecting it."said Juvy as she grabbed the parchment and gave it to her "Oh i tried...and it didn't go so thinks that oh i soend my life n the immortal theory."said Juvy

"Typical..that will worked.. but hey did you finished your activities? I mean street fights ,tournaments?'' Pansy reminded her

''Thanks for caring and i did..all of them.''said Juvy but Pansy nudge her shoulder. '' What?''

''I mean its good for you. The truth is...you think something will happened to you?''

''What do you mean?'' Juvy asked

''Juvy...i think there is something wrong. We both know something is not right but you think something involves to the Azkaban.''

''That is why i figured. We both need to find it as well.''said Juvy

After night Juvy as Dark Huntress arrived on Azkaban territory. She looked at the prison cells. Dementors are guarded the whole area but Dark Huntress knew some unused passages. She break in and most of all..she looked at the warded who left the scene. Dark Huntress grabbed the files and put it on her pocket. Dark Huntress stopped as she looked at Bellatrix who was looking at her but then she jumped towards the waters before Dementors could sense another intruder. Dark Huntress eventually arrived back on shore yet she glaced at Hogwarts grounds.

''God i am clearly soaking wet again.'' Dark Huntress muttered as she beginned to walked towards Hogwarts

Dark Huntress walked but apparently she looked at the time.4:49 am. She immediately teleported back to the castle,causing her to crashed on the armoury of the 4 th floor.

''Damn armour...i swear i am going to kill Dad for making a whole russian territory style . No offense Dad.'' Dark Huntress yelled causing Filch to go there but Dark Huntress knocked him out using her nightsticks. '' Sorry Filch but this is only temporary.''

Juvy woke up on the same time as 6 am. Damn she needed a long rest than going into a patrol timing. She went back to great hall where she looked at Filch who had a bandage on his head,causing Juvy to giggled but then she left otherwise. Pansy and Juvy had talked more often but for now. They both opened the door letting Juvy to access the files.

''I can't believe you snuck towards Azkaban all of these files."Pansy looked at Ace and Juvy

"We did but most of all .Pettigrew was wanted for the last 13 years. That is explains why Crookshanks hated the rat from the beginning."said Juvy

"Not to mentioned a cat for a rat...even i chased that rat..i ended up being on the bloody jail room."Ace mentioned

"Neither Harry and Ron nor Hermione knows this as well but i would did you just or did it shot you?"Pansy mentioned the target while Juvy was shot on the shoulder.

"Door number 2"Juvy replied back referring muggle words

"Gahh i hate that part. So the name of the suspect named Kevin seems to be in a very good trainig aurors."Pansy mentioned the man who hunts the random people and killed them

"God..that explains. But this target that you mentioned was an ex Auror basically left the academy because of the confidental rift the whole scenario. He wasn't a death eater but pride got to him."said Juvy

"Well that explains why. He already killed a family of squibs hired by Lucius Malfoy...god Draco did hate him more than i was."said Pansy looking at Lucius

"Well that explains it. I did traveled back towards the future but most of it was never minded at all time."said Juvy

"Well that because you didn't abandoned your Dark Huntress. You spread it out and now an ex auror was the wanted killer hired by a bigoted prejuice one."said Pansy

"That explains why Master Juvy and I never trusted him from the beginning. He had dark intentions which is why Narcissa divorced him for being a child abusers and most of all he is the one who tortured some muggles."said Ace

"Yet he hired an ex Auror to kill the family of explains why it was so different from me all the time. I learned this back but after it went to far..,it didn't go as well..Lucius hired Kevin to kill the family of was successful but why on earth did Lucius hired to kill them.?"Juvy asked while windering why p,she asked Jarvis sending multiple copies which she hacked into Malfoy Industries.

".You think his business didn,t go as well.?."Pansy asked

"I don't think so. We know one thing. draco and Narcissa are both in danger and most of all Narcissa wanted a job,because she was afraid that Lucius was going to claimed her back."said Juvy

"How did you know?"

"Because i attended the divorce 6 months ago."

".Yeah but you disappeared after you returned."Pansy mentioned

"That is the reason. I didn't know but i had thing in common. Lucius was mad for Narcissa divorce and he is now on the verge of the platant move. I think that matters now. I need to talked to Dad."said Juvy

 _Founder's room_

 _"Alex? Why did you come here to talked to me privately?"Gino asked while looking at his daughter._

 _"_ That wondered was. Dad Kevin Myers was an ex auror hired by Lucius Malfoy to kill the squibs. He shot me yet i don,t want to talked about it."Juvy mentioned

" _Why on earth will he do that?"Gino asked_

 _"_ That is the reason Dad. He was kicked out from the Auror program which it was includes the whole scenario. You think something was wrong to his past before.?"Juvy asked while glaring at her father.

" _That is why i needed you to investigate it."said Gino_

 _"_ Permission to find out the killings of the family of squibs?"Juvy asked

" _Granted."_

Juvy teleported back to London where she finds the address of Kevin Myers thanks to Pansy's hacking skills, Eventually Juvy landed on the streets filled with crowded eventually went to the hotel where he was staying. She grabbed her gun and immediately kicked the door. Kevin saw her yet he grab his gun and eventually made a shooting sound. Juvy grabbed the gun and shoot him but then Kevin grab more bullets and most of all it shot Juvy again. Juvy eventually came and tackled him to the ground ,where she grabbed her dagger and stabbed him but apparently Kevin throws her to the building and most of all he escaped. Juvy groaned as she felt the bullets on her shoulder then she teleported back.

"Ow."said Juvy as she grabbed a puller to remove the bullets yet it dropped down.

"Gradually bullets are none classified."Pansy interjected

"Gladly but nothing. Kevin left but i shot his laptop."said Juvy grabbing the laptop

"You know i don't have that skills."Pansy lied

"..Then i have to ask Felicity.."said Juvy

".Oh hell no...you can,t asked her...you did remember no disturbing dates...which is tonight."Felicity reminded her

"Aw crap...no wonder why Dad said not to disturbed them."

"Still the you need ...wait a minute? You are an It and mechanic as well...why didn't you do it?"Pansy looked offended

"Do you want me to find out why because i am pissed on Kevin for shooting me on one is a completely dead end."Juvy snapped

"Your right.I think you need to asked someone."said Pansy

"Really who?"

Library

"Draco?"said Juvy

."Oh hi Juvy...what can i do for you?"Draco asked while his homework was finished

"I need your help...and i don't know how i can say."Juvy pleaded

"Juvy why are you asking me like it was never tommorow?."Draco asked causing Juvy to be relaxed.

"Its just it was chaos."said Juvy

"Oh that matters. Okay what do you need?"

"My laptop was broken and i just spilled on the latte this earlier."Juvy put down the laptop on his desk

"really?."

"Yep.."

"Cause this looks like bulletholes."Draco mentioned some bullet holes on the laptop

".My coffee shop is in the bad neighborhood."

Draco lowered his neck causing Juvy to smile genuine yet he looked at the laptop.

"I really appreciate it as well."said Juvy

"Fine but not here,',"said Draco

Both of them walked somewhere but Juvy remembered that Draco bought a room on his own like hers. But prefer that,he stayed on the Slytherin Commin Room mostly occasional.

"Wow your room wss nice."said Juvy seein his whole room cleaned but it has a green and blue sofa on it.

"Yeah mother said that i needed a room for private things. If you had problems to make..i,m here."said Draco as he inspected the laptop

"How long will it take to fixed?"Juvy whimpered

"Hmm for somehow it will taken 2 hours but we don,t have classes anymore..so i will fixed this baby. Maybe i could offered you something...coffee?"

".I just have coffe earlier." Juvy mentioned

."Right...sorry...um feel free to roam around."

"You needed my helped because i had a helping hand before."

"Sure.."

Both of them helped each other but after that Draco told her that he will handled thenrest of it. He heard a snoring sound causing him to looked back and saw Juvy sleeping on the chuckle as he grab something from the bedroom and pulled a blanket towards her. He smiled as Juvy slept yet ye noticed that Juvy was wearing a neclace on her wondered but soonet Juvy stirred causing him to stopped. Juvy opened her eyes and saw herself sleeping on the couch,yet she looked at Draco who was holding two cups of coffee.

".Sorry i slept here." Juvy apologized

"Hey that's okay i used to sleep on the couch as well before bed...here i bought you some coffee."said Draco

"".Did you just put love potion on it?

"Hey...who said that i did? And besides most of all your acting like you needed me.."said Draco

".Yeah you could guess that...anyway...thanks by the way for repairing my laptop."Juvy thanked him

"Hey no worries...its just a computer as well."Draco retorted

Juvy immediately went back to the lair where she and Pansy along with Ace checked into the main server of the is targetted by the auction on St Mungos where Lucius had hired to kill someone who was a dirt. This time Juvy knew what to do. Sirius was walking outside the skirts but Dark Huntress eventually snapped his arms and landed him to the car.

."Ow."said Sirius

".Quiet Mr Black...i did told you once to leave me alone like the last time. I had barely my Myers your ex auror is the killer of the Squib families."said Dark Huntress

"And why would i trust you?."Sirius sneered

"You both need it more than i do."said Dark Huntress releasing him as she disappeared

St Mungos.

The charity was going to be wizards and witches have appeared on this time but most of was on the top making his target to close looked at his target who was guarded by aurors. He fired the bullet but then Dark Huntress appeared and both of them fought as well. The people screamed in fright but apparently Dark Huntress grabbed her bow and hide on the pillars,while Kevin grabbed his gun.

"Drop the gun."Dark Huntress announce

"I admire you work...you seems to be a bit drastic this Huntress or should i say Daughter of Gryffindor."Kevin spat

"We are not the same line of work. You killed people."said Dark Huntress

.".Yours did as well even the demons."Kevin sneered

"For the good of others. Then drastic was shocked as well."said Dark Huntress

Kevin fired his gun but then Dark Huntress came outside the pillars and released her arrows killing Kevin straight to the head. Dark Huntress came slowly where he spluttered blood but them he became ashed as well. She pressed the ear piece.

"Its over...the auctions is okay...alonwith other innocnet people."said Dark Huntress

" _Tell me what to do?"Pansy asked_

 _"._ You need rest more than i can...goodbye Pansy."said Dark Huntress

". _Goodnight Juvy."said Pansy as she hung up._

Dark Huntress exit the building and arrived on the highest sky scrapper uet she sense another demon attacked on the nearbly Huntress frowned but she smiled and jumped from the building.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9 Handling the Whole Problem.**

Harry,Ron and Hermione noticed that Juvy was indeed missing again. She did spend some time with them but never this. Juvy was hanging with Pansy and apparently left the scene without any Ginny noticed this as well.

"Pansy have you seen Juvy?."Hermione asked"

"Nope."Pansy lied

"That's odd...why on earth did she disappeared on the time like this?"Ginny wondered

"No idea."said Ron

"I think you know.."Harry looked at Pansy.

"Hey don't looked at me like that. Sure i am an acolyte of the sins but Juvy had some unfinished business to do."said Pansy

"Like what?."

 _Crash_

"Aw shit."Juvy's voice had spreaded among the great hall where they heard some crashingg sound.

"And she is still not good."said Hermione

"Better checked."Pansy waved them until she walked towards the door opens and Pansy looked at Juvy who was holding an ice pack. "Seriously?."

"Sorry..i had an intense fight last night which i don't want to talked about."said Juvy

".I take it ...the date with Cain didn't go as well?"Pansy asked while she crossed her shoulders.

".Nope...he said no dates.. for him."said Juvy as she lied to the floor

"And pretty exhausting for handling triple on one time,,,..god you know your lucky.."

"Lucky? That i tried to be shot and died everyday? Yeah i could get used to it." Juvy reassure at first but then she stopped when she felt pain on her shoulder causing Pansy and Ace to grabbed her.

"Oh my god Juvy your okay?"said Pansy as she reach to the fridge where she grabbed a glass of water

"I don't understand...why it is feeling pain again?..Juvy asked

"That reminds me as well Master Juvy ...i think it must have been on the popular belief time...it seems that Devil was trying to lose itself again.."

".For what?."

"I don't know...but i am not sure of what is it..."said Ace

Class started and most of all Juvy was going to asleep luckily it was already history of magic, where Binns was asleep. Juvy yawned as she go to bed. She was dreaming until it stopped causing her to opened her eyes.

"Shit."Juvy cursed as the time finished History of Magic hour.

Juvy left the room even Harry,Ron and Hermione alongnwith Ginny saw her walking with a headacne again until she disappeared. Both of them are worried of what is happening but then ,they followed her. Both of them followed her towards the room where she was facing the portrait.

"Er...Juvy are you okay?"said Artemis the portrait.

"Yeah...just a bit headacne...i think i need to go home...i already told them that i have to take a class off."said Juvy

".You don't need to see the password."

"Forget it Artemis...i think i,ll go."

Juvy entered the portrait and left. Both of them noticed that Juvy entered her car yet they grabbed the car as well,causing them to follow Juvy's direction. Juvy was driving till she ended the iron the gate opens the car entered yet Juvy entered the ,Ron,Hermione,And Ginny gasped as they saw the Cabueños Manor. Ron heard the rumours of the Cabueños Manor along with Harry. Both of them heard that the wards are more powerful than both saw Juvy entering the double grab his telescope.

"You think here was something involved on the house?"Ron pointed

"Never to mentioned that as well but apparently the rumours did said that the house was old yet covered in strong protections"said Hermione

"Not to mentioned a Deadly Sin and the Red King...which that wonders why Juvy was a you know a...what was that thing she was holding while skating on the halls or outside grounds.?"Ginny asked

"Skateboard.."said Hermione

"Right...sure the family was richer than the malofys and other ones...but i was wondered...how come Juvy never told us that she was hunting and allowed to go hone and she didn't let us inside the manor?."Ron scowled until thhey heard a growling sound.

..Ron please don't tell me that your still hungry...?"Harry asked

"That wasn't my stomach."Ron replied as the growling turned worse.

Both of them raised their heads and saw a lion on Juvy's gate growlin at them. Both of them yelled as the lion of them ran back towards the carand left. Ace finished his growled and morphed back into a dog and entered the manor again.

" _Sweetie why do you have an ice pack on your head?"Rose asked while pointing on her daughter's head. "Gino?!."_

 _"I didn't do anything as well."Gino replied while looking at his wife_

 _"Oh don't look at me like that...i used to remember that we make love here on the sofa ,then the floor?"Rose pointed_

 _"Hey why are you looking at me like that?."Gino asked_

 _"_ Mom,Dad that's gross not to mentioned that your 12 year old kid who was looking at you or mentioned that i was on the bit of headacne, when devil wants out."said Juvy

" _That is not helping Juvy."said Gino_

 _"Honey did you take an excuse for a minute?."Rose asked_

 _"_ I did and i am pissed or making another reality account for this."said Juvy

" _Gino.."_

 _"No way...i am not the one who started this."_

 _"_ Mom..i had one thing in common...i got a pain of headacne right now ans it is accurately not a normal headacne."Juvy pointed

" _Not to mentioned that you pick fights back at school."Gino mentioned_

 _"Alex."Rose hissed_

 _"_ Mom...seriously? I had no idea what i was doing and i was a local not a great timing office time...god."said Juvy

" _Honey i am concerned about your situation..,i know your handling your triple life and most of all your activities but seriously?"Rose asked_

 _"_ mom we talked about this for a hundred time ...and i think i should go sleep on my room where no one will disturb me...period."Juvy went to the stairs and shut the door.

" _I think she is pissed."_

 _"She is pissed because you taught her to pick fights."Rose looked at him_

 _"Whoa...,look who's talking..,and i never mentioned that your angry motives ment."said Gino_

 _"Fine...i know but ypu do realized that Draco is Drake...and what happens if they made love on our house?."Rose asked_

 _"Aw come on...it wasn't so bad..Fine i agree with you but letting Juvy knowing the truth about him would be difficult. You already spoke to Narcissa and i am not letting it to go Jvy had taken colleges and now a proffesional timing..."Gino retorted_

 _"Why did i love you?."Rose asked but Gino grinned_

 _"Sorry love but your ky first and my last...not to mentioned that our 12 year old is giving another headacne."_

 _"That realized why Dark Huntress was busy handling the whole corporational mode..."_

 _"Hey you lied to me when you announce that you were pregnant before we went into honeymoon.."_

 _"Fine i love you too my beloved...but for her..."_

 _"Fine...Draco can come inside the house...but honestly why on earth did Juvy doesn't hired some house elves?."Gino wondered_

 _"Because if one elf discovered her secret will be spreading out...you know that you hate maids."_

 _"Aw come on Rose that is not helping."Gino muttered_

 _"Good now if you excuse me i think handling thenwhole problem before Juvy could punch the portrait to let you out."_

 _"A woman on my life still didn't give up on me."Gino joked_

Juvy groaned as she fell asleep on the bed but she was now awake and handling her triple life would be an exhausting method. She told Pansy that ahe needed rest and she excused most of the subjects. Pansu opened her laptop allowing to communicate wilth Jin and Hwoarang.

 _"And she was pissed?"Hwoarang asked_

 _"Hwoarang."Jin pointed_

 _"_ I mean she was not feeling well and i had no idea this would rather help. I guess handling a hybrid would be on the chaos mode..."Pansy mentioned Juvy on her chaos mode

" _That explains it. Most of all Juvy was tired due to her limit and she infact in a collateral had take the tough within her before going back."said Jin_

 _"Like handling the ahole situation."Hwoarang butted in_

 _"_ Yet there is one timing. Sure Juvy was a hybrid but dangerous onw but i wondered why on earth she would take some risk."

" _Not to mentioned that Juvy travelled back on 2013 where she just rescued the whole tacloban City from the super typhoon."Hwoarang mentioned._

 _"_ Yeah that explains..,but forst Juvy went disappeared along with Ace after she fainted...where do you think she was?."Pansy asked

" _I'm guessing she was going back and handling some situation mode...taking Juvy was the hardest part to do."said Jin_

 _"_ And she mentioned of not telling you?"Pansy asked

" _One for thing Helena. Before she left, she told us that she was going somewhere and most of all she was not on the specifoc mode. Juvy was the most brutal thing to do."said Hwoarang_

 _"_ Most of it...i can't believe she would risk her life."

" _That is brutality you know. Sure Juvy was on the verge on something but nothing more would be complete''_

 _''_ Honestly i know that matters to Juvy...you think.''

 _Cabuenos Manor._

 _Juvy used her astral projection to go back on time. Apparently she did traveled back on time but this time,she recognize where she was. She was in Hell. Hell. The hellish world. Hell where people who had bad soul within them will be sent here. She walked until she stopped as she saw the coffin half opened,yet the chains are un sealed._

 _''Oh my god..''said Juvy as the coffin she saw was empty..but then devil interrupted._

 _''Juvy wake up!1'' Devil slapped her_

Juvy opened her eyes,seeing herself on the bed back on the manor. She was breathing hardly, that dream was something wrong. Her phone was ringing causing her to pick her phone. She looked at the time...3:30 pm.

''Damn..i guess sleeping was the key of everything.'' Juvy muttered as she went downstairs.

Ace poked his one eye yet he looked at his master. He chuckle again but then juvy whistle him towards the car far more often. Ace morph back into a dog where they both drove towards Pansy fought back after the demons ambushed her out from the corner. Harry along with the others saw her. They had no idea that an acolyte could do that as well.

''Pansy?'' Harry asked but Pansy looked at the demons who are 5 of them.

''Damn it..they seem outnumber me.'' Pansy groaned in annoyance yet she grab her arnis from her pocket

''Kill her.'' One of the demons yelled towards her but it was interrupted when red lightning appears.

''Cresendo!''

One of the demons screamed hysterically as they been hit by a red lightning but Pansy smirked whom she recognize that Move. Both of the students and demons gasped as the voice appeared.

''You really think you demons cannot disturb us for one more peace? Because i am still going to hit you once with Cresendo Blaze.''said the voice causing them to looked on the sky seeing Juvy standing.

''Juvy?!''said Hermione

''The Red King, Deadly Sin Wrath,Red Star.''said the demons who used his fangs to get her but Juvy smirked until she jumped down and grabbed her sword and slashed the fangs.

''Sorry i am late...Dad still give me a literature reasons.''said Juvy towards Pansy

''no worries...but they kept bugging me.''said Pansy until Ace killed the other demon by biting him yet it turned into dust.

''The dog?'' Dean pointed

''You know...disturbing something is not very a regular type...not to mentioned that someone else was having a tough break.''said Juvy until she tightened her fist ''Ready for another knock out Pansy? Because i still have a bloodied finished with the others.''

''Not to mentioned yes...''

Both girls looked at the same thing as well..then they immediately finished the demons in one blow. Both demons looked at juvy and Pansy but apparently Pansy tossed her arnis sticks to Juvy and hit the demons head before it went straight back to demons are both dead but then Juvy snapped the other demons neck,earning a gasp from the others.

''You okay now?''said Pansy

''Yeah...we got a lot of talking to do.''said Juvy as she and Ace walked away but before that she looked at the 4. '' KEEP FOLLOWING BACK TO THE HOUSE AND I"LL MURDER YOU BOTH.''

They shruddered.

''Told you not to mess with Juvy.''said Pansy as she left leaving a trio dropped their jaw.

Both girls went to the room where Juvy opened the glass of wine and gave it to Pansy. Juvy sighed as she sat infront of Pansy and looked at her with a calm but not a very helpful voice.

''How did it go?''Pansy urged her

''i Guess the snore give me creeps.''Juvy said causing Pansy to chuckle. '' I spoke to Dad.''

''And?''

''And he offered my service as well.''

''He replied to you...what does it send you?'' Pansy asked

''Somebody escaped hell and Dad and the others want it to go back where it begin.'' said Juvy causing Pansy to looked at her with a verge mode.

''Well it looks like a single soul would be much to handle.''said Pansy as she drank her wine but Juvy looked down with an afraid expression. ''Your afraid?''

''Damn right i am.''said Juvy

''But you never afraid. Juvy who escaped Hell?'' Pansy asked

''Azazel.''Juvy replied


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10 The Calm and no blood lust Lazarus Pit**

Most of the time Juvy was asleep due to her work as Dark Huntress but apparently Juvy was asleep on the verge of timing. Juvy opened her eyes ans gasped of what she'd saw on her dream.

"I cannot believe it..said Juvy as she went downstairs for a drink but then apparently the bag was still on her pocket.

" i am going t think i should go Juvy as she left the portrait still on her pajamas.

Juvy walked on the kitchen where she took a bit of foods but then she heard Snape coming. Snape immediately yawned as he opened the cabinet to grab a glass of water. He passed the table where Juvy was but then he left. Juvy had no idea what was happening. After she took the eating part,she went back to her room where she grabbed her ipod and listening to some music then fall asleep.

"I am surprised hat you aren't dead."said Panay as she and Jvy walked on the grounds headingn towards Headsmeade entrace.

"Yeah that would still giving me a freaking creeps as well."Juvy muttered

"True that is significant...anyway...how did it go? I mean handling or how Azazel escaped the whole persona thing. Never to memtioned that."said Pansy

"Nothing would be the same as well.I let my emotions go rage and most of all. I had one thing in is on the loose."

."We did amd most of all stop blaming yourself and none of this was matters. Juvy i know you regret about my secret but i don't want you to know how much you know."

"Pansy...i swear i a going to protect you amd you know i can't lose my bestfriend and there is no way that i am going to lose my sister."said Juvy

"I know you cared."

"Hell i do care."Juvy chuckle

"Before i will continue the whole scenario...i did live long enough.I mean i did live for a 400 hundred times and most of all..i know that you are worried about me...but for now...why on earth did you went to Tacloban City on the year 2013.?.."Pansy asked

Both of them looked at the whole was beautiful where shops are was like a small town but herebly they entered the candy store and the other things that they entered the three ordered and Juvy's paying again

"How come your paying me again? Look Juvy i will repay you."Pansy said

"You don't need to and besides it wasn't that much."said Juvy

"You know.l,handling you wasn't the best i had but i enjoyed it,"

Juvy chuckle.

"What?."Pansy asked

"Clearly i suspected that you and the other ones was the one i care. Pansy...or Helena...you were the person that i ever had known."said Juvy until Ginny until Harry,Ron and Hermione watched as Tjey both laugh.

"Hey you still have your plans?."

"Maybe i could asked Laurel."

"No...okay...Mom is busy with her schedules with Uncle Tommy and most of all have you tried someone to blind date Cain?."

"Nope."

"Aw come...on...you did match make Barry and Caitlin?."

"Only it did come true along with Dad and Felicity...but Dad...he is still pining with Mom."

"Did you get hit by your mother's lightning?"Pansy asked

"Oh i did and it was chaos."said Juvy

"Typical.?."

"Worse."

"Geez...no wonder why...have you tested the Lazarus Pit?."Pansy asked

"Oh i tried and i did managed to fix that bloody pit...it take me 4 weeks to fix that."

Ron dropped his jaw.

"But it was clear?"

"Yes it was...and hell Dad is going to kill me."said Juvy

".Which Dad?"

"The first one."

"Yep no wonder why your father was in a bit of strictical mode. I am just glad that we are here on Hogsmeade break on weekends...but your still going back to Tacloban City ,aren't you?"Pansy asked even they knew that Harry and the others are watching.

"Yeah..."

"Why do you always love Tacloban City?"Pansy asked like an interview.

"Because that place was quiet even without snow or autumm. I enjoyed going there."said Juvy

"Right and most of all...you like walking instead of riding...athelete are you?."

"Extreme Martial Artist,Hunter and extreme athelete."said Juvy

..Not to mentioned to jumped on 100 floor."Pansy reminded her

"Thank remember."

"Did you test the Lazarus Pit?."

"Oh i did and it was great."

"Who's the first Subject.?"Pansy grinned.

"Hworang."

 _Flashback_

 _6 months ago._

 _"How come i should be the test subject of the calm Lazarus Pit?."Hwoarang pointed on the pit._

 _"Who do you want us to put there...Ace?."Juvy said_

 _"And besides Hwoarang you enjoyed having a calmed life.."said Jin_

 _."That is not helping Benevolence amd Brutality...i kept my powers in check."Hwoarang sighed._

 _"Oh crapped the hell moments...Hwoarang."said Juvy_

 _".Fine but if i had one bloodlust from that pit...i,ll send Ra's to kill you."_

 _End of Flashback_

 _"_ Wow...so it did work after all?."said Pansy as hey both walkingg around the Hogsmeade grounds.

"Yep...i had once thing in my let Ghost rider drive a freaking car."Juvy pointed

"..Point taken.."

"Anyway...i have to go...i still have a lot of plans during 2017."

"Seriously? Time planning again or after the yolanda incident.? I should say fair."

"This is 2003 remember?"Juvy asked

".Yes of course..i know the year and most of all timing."said Juvy who raised her expression

"Okay review? What was the course did you take on 2017?."

"Criminology."

"Your still Dark Huntress?."

"Yes."

"Nothing could asked...anyway are you sure your bloody okay?"

"Aside from being followed...no. i'm not."said Juvy as she and Pansy walked away

Juvy was on the verge on mode was skating using her skateboard and most of all she was okay hanging into a verge of extreme. But apparently she returned to London where she hunts some demons before going back to attend some classes...also she did not missed her tournaments.

"To rough day Master Juvy?"Ace asked while juvy was on the sofa.

"Not day...time...Ace i am more worried. I am worried about Pansy's wants to sacrifice her life and she doesn't care if she died."said Juvy

"Doesn't seem to be a mythical type to be."Ace guessed

"Tough but yes. The only one who knows was me. Some demons could be spilled something even her past but to be fair.I had no idea that she would terribly take the risk?."

.You do realized that you take the risk as well Master Juvy.."Ace continue

"Yeah figured that as well. The more i was worried about Pansy's condition p,,the more anger within me. If Azazel comes in again...i had to kill him."said Juvy

Dark Huntress appeared on the top of the building but rain was pouring between outside and inside from Huntress jumped down and attacked thr mugger revealing to be a that she fought the other crimes that has committed from Huntress raised her bow and hit the man's shoulder ,until the sun came.

"Shit it is already 4:49 am...gotta go."

Juvy groaned on the bed but sun was disturbing door opens seeing Pansy

"In reality? Really?"Pansy mentioned

"How come your early?."Juvy muttered

"Whoa since i am an acolyte and a nurse...well i did sleep lately..,not you"Pansy mentioned her as Dark Huntress

"Not to mention of having a second taught, aren't you?

"Maybe but hey you do your own room and somehow you spend time with me..."said Pansy

"Just because i am Dark Huntress doesn't mean that i care...i do care"Juvy rose from the bed but sooner she felt her head hurt.

"Juvy..."said Pansy

"I am good..."

Classes was still giving Juvy another wondered Harry and Ron but mostly after classes Juvy grab her bag and exit Hovwarts her triple life caused her her Dark Huntress was still hunting Juvy went to hogwarts where she hang with eventually went to the hallway but draco called her name.

"Juvy?."said Draco

"Yeah?.."Juvy asked

"You okay?."Draco asked

"I'm fine but i really need to have some sleep.I mean it is already night and i might have some great timing to do before tomorrow."said Juvy

"Oh...i must have think something."said Draco

Juvy suited up while Pansy was monitoring her action schemes. Pansy as a locator along with Jarvis but on the meantime...they didn't notice.A swarm of vampires have been scambled but Dark Huntress and aimed her bow and arrow.

"You have failed this city"said Dark Huntress

They battled but apparently Dark Huntress was so tough and strong,till she defeated them one by Huntress stayed but apparently .she was gone again.

Next day.

"I really needed to improve my grades"Ron whimpered as he looked at his homework

"Here we go again."Juvy muttered causing them to looked at Juvy who was playing her psp.

"Um seriously? Playing psp?."said Hermione.

"Ignore."

Classes seems individual but somehow Juvy was not helping. She answered the essays but suddently her quill stopped yet her eyes turned red causing Remus to gasped of what he'd was powerful magic along but then Juvy stopped as she went down.

"Class A makes you theory curious?."Pansy jerked in

"That is the reason.I got a feeling that timing as well but for me...no your answer of your test paper is 1.30."said Juvy

"How did you know?."said Pansy

"Seriously?."

"Sorry...anyway...what gives you a credit or having a werewolf here on the process and most of all...they are different than the other werewolves."Pansy mentioned.

"Remind me that Lucian is a peaceful place but hell he isn't moving on."said Juvy

"That reminds for a wife to be lose.I'm sure he miss Sonja."

"He was."Juvy opened the book of Damnation and checked into the papers and history.

"Maybe you should talk to your dad...i mean he did survived for a hundred time..."

"Timing but this wondered me. Azazel is waiting something and i cannot focus between my double knows knows your knows that Dad is Godric Gryffindor and most of all he doesn't know of what he was i could do is that he is making a rather different."said Juvy

"But what does he want? He is not just waiting for you...what could possible do with him...amd why on earth he wanted to ,kill you from the start.?"said Pansy

"He wants something which Master Juvy and I had possessed."said Ace but Juvy stopped and looked at them.

"He wats him...he is going to do everything he can to do it...even breaking the founder's room.."

"But who on earth is he was angry aside from you?."Pansy asked.

"He wants him...He wants Dad. Azazel is going to take Dad."said Juvy


	11. Chapter 11

C **hapter 11 The Abduction of the Father.**

 _8 Years ago._

 _Gino was on the window of his study yet he smiled as he saw his daughter who was playing with Ace. The door opens ,but he never minded as he recognize who it was._

 _"She is still playing?"Rose asked looking at Juvy who was jumping on the lawn._

 _"Ace distracted her and most of all...it didn't go as well."said Gino_

 _"I don't care if you make any stupid decisions or death plans but i will stay with you until the very end. You know that."said Rose_

 _"Most of all...i love you both...my love for was my greatest gift along with my friends,and our daughter."_

 _"Gino i am afraid...i don't want to lose Juvy...the more that i care as a mother.I am afraid if i die first...i want you to know that you and Juvy were the only ones that i treasured most."said Rose._

 _"There is a time where we could reunite."said Gino_

 _Present._

Juvy opened her eyes as she breath nightmares about their deaths was still going to trigger her and it won't stopped as well. She couldn't sleep but most of all,she was tired and she decided to take a day off of thenight. She exit the room even the clock was still 3:78 teleport back home and went straight t _the_ bedrrom of her parents. She usually like the bed than back on her room,but she lied down and cried before going to sleep.

 _Never let go._

 _Never to let it go._

Hogwarts.

Pansy knew that today was friday the 13 in the month of october. Most of all her identity of Helena Ravenclaw was in great secret but suddenly,she noticed that Juvy wasn't on her room,nor the great hall during breakfast. She felt worried for her came and ate some breakfast and entered the classroom.

"What took you?."Pansy asked

"I didn't want to tell it to Dad."said Juvy as they both entering the classroom of defense against the Dark Arts.

"That might be terrible."said Pansy

".I don't...and most of all...i couldn't."

"You haven't talked with your father for a know he is getting worried and most of all your Dark Huntress identity is giving you an excuse."said Pansy

"I don't. I still managed to do it but i never spoke this to Dad and even he is on the portrait...between the house till here...it hit me off."said Juvy

"The truth is your ignoring your father. You and him are both close and mine was to mentioned and most of all...you can't just shut down to him."

"I guess your right...i did remember Dad took me to the Philippines again."

"Which is?."Pansy jerked in.

"Cebu."

"He took you to Cebu? What was he thinking?."

"Well he and Mom decided to toured the place and yet...i enjoyed it."

"I am guessing you had apartments back on Cebu City...i guess how many apartments or penthouses or condominium back into the Cebu City?."said Pansy

"What...why are you asking that.?."said Juvy

"Because...i am asking again..

"Fine 15."

"And where did you stayed?."Pansy asked

"Crown Regency."said Juvy

".And the rent.?."

"Still the same."

"Your kidding me!"Pansy yelped causing the students to looked at the two but Remus was not thhere.

"What?."said Juvy

".Oh don't want me...the rent is still 10 dollars."

"And 10 dollars back on the Philippines is 500 pesos."said Juvy

They dropped their jaw.

"I don't understand you."

.You want me to extend it on 20? No offense Dad was happy go lucky day."

"10 dollars was nice but did you take the plane or the ship?."

"Ship."Juvy replied

"Aw thhat will make me a sea sick. You know i handled back on Philippines. And when are ypu goig there back?"

"Summer vacation."

"Why not Christmas?."

"Because i have a bloody scheduled of hunting and most of all i can order starbucks instead."

"I cannot believe you owned Starbucks again."Pansy whimpered

"Don't pressure me..."

After classes Juvy went to the founder's room but instead she sat down on the opened his eyes but he looked at Juvy.

" _Alex are you okay?" Gino asked_

 _"_ Dad if i got grounded what will you do?."Juvy asked

" _Alex i am not grounding you.."said Gino_

 _"_ I just didn't want to come here but i don't have to keep it up to myself."said Juvy

" _Is something wrong? Alex you can tell me."_

 _"_ its nothing..,its just..i am sorry that i haven't talk to you for a week...i am not just busy about my triple life but i am protecting ...its complicated."said Juvy

" _Juvy you haven't spoken to me a hundred time because it was not a very typical mode and most of all.I would said it once,'"Gino told her._

 _"_ It was a pain that would break me as well."

" _I know..,don't worry...nothing would be happened." Gino reassure her._

Lair.

"He would personally made a stupid intel as well."Pansy mentioned while Juvy type thenkeyboards on the compjter screen.

"Yeah that would happened. Dad thinks he can managed something like that as well."said Juvy

"You know your father would do anything to protect you."Ace mentioned

"I did but nothin was a good timing. He could sense that one day Azazel is going to come and kill me but he is making a move in order to lure me out."

"Typical but yes...hey before that."

Both girls went to the great was allowed to sit on the Gryffindor table but their conversation was interfupted when the door barged in.

"I hate it."said Hwoarang

"And the reason of fire is here."Pansy mentioned

"Sorry Assie for disturbing but we got a problem."said Jin

"And..i will...always love you...

 _Smash_

Hwoarang was hit on the ground by Pansy who was holdina vase from the behind yet it did worked.

"Tell me he didn't drink to much Vodca..?"Juvy asked

"Aw come on...but yes...he did."Jin replied but the three are staring at Hwoarang who opened his eyes.

"Ow...god..i felt themworld crashing me."Hwoarang pointed on himself but he saw the two old professors. "Forget it Granny."

"Assie."

"Jin you know that i still have a thoughts for today and most of all...stop acting like i was on the verge on complenting the whole scenario."said Juvy

"Right,?Sorry. Its a good thing you got a break for today."

"But why on earth are you still here?"Hwoarang asked

"I managed but i came back."said Juvy

"Aw come on...last time i had back on Midnight Twilight...i got drunk again."

"Hwoarang you always drunk."Draco emerged in

"Hey not true...i was hunting but most of all it was a specific and most chaos world. I am not just a bloody timing."said Hwoarang

"Sorry Juvy but we got a problem again?."

"Yeah i got a problem that Azazel is escaped Hell and he is on the verge of finding me or kill him from the bloody start."said Juvy

They gasped.

"Wait how on earth Azazel escaped Hell?."Percy asked

"Well he had a few things to do and most of all he is here and he will do anything to get or killed Juvy along with her father."said Jin

"But your father was dead."Ron pointed

"The portrait Ron."said Juvy but Jin took the file out of his jacket.

''Cain tried to call you a hundred time but you wouldn't answered. He know of what is happening and he sent you these.''said Jin but Juvy took the files and gasped.

''Oh my god.''said Pansy

''Juvy...you and Uncle Gino went to Tibet to handled a rogue demon from nowhere. And now this is happening. The Murders have spread between Friday the 13.''said Hwoarang.

''Dad and I went there when i was 7.''said Juvy

''Juvy...Azazel will find you and he will kill you. He never stopped.''said Jin

''He never will.''said Juvy

''Wait i don't understand...why on earth Azazel would escaped hell to kill Juvy?'' Draco asked

''Because i was the one who killed Azazel years ago...and more..

Their conversation was interrupted when the darkness of mist had invaded Hogwarts. Students grabbed their wands to released a shield but it was so powerful but then Juvy and Pansy crawled towards Jin and Hwoarang until Juvy asked Hwoarang.

''You have to make me angry.''said Juvy

''That is not Happening.''said Hwoarang.

''Cover your ears.''said Juvy as the three grab their headphones and plugged it.

Juvy screamed causing Everyone to cover their ears,that surrounded the fog of Darkness but then the screamed turned high releasing the mist casusing the three emerged their lightning.

''Red Lightning.''said Juvy

''Blue Lightning.''said Jin

''Orange Lightning.''said Hwoarang

3 Lightnings emerged through their hands until the fog disappeared leaving them. Hwoarang helped Pansy to stood up but then most students are confused of what was coming.

''Why on earth did they released the Darkness?''said Hwoarang but Juvy's watch beeped causing her to answered it.

''Ace.''said Juvy

''Ace?''said Blaise

' _'Master Juvy something wrong on the verge on the 5 th floor._ ''said Ace

''Ace what happened?''said Juvy

'' _They took him.''_

 _''_ Took who?''Juvy scowled

'' _Your father.''_

They gasped but Juvy ran causing The three to followed her. Hwoarang grab his wand and muttered a shield to them until they eventually reach the founders room. The door was barged opened.

''Mom.''said Pansy as she saw Rowena's portrait hanging down

'' _Helena...honey.''said Rowena_

Juvy removed the other paintings but then she gasped of what happened. She couldn't find Gino's portrait but then she helped the other's portrait.

''Uncle Sal what happened?'' Juvy asked

 _''Something took a powerful magic was here. He barged in strong enough and took Gino Away.''said Salazar_

 _''_ No.''said Juvy

'' _Juvy i'm sorry...they took Gino.''_ Salazar apologized but Juvy felt her tears from her eyes

''Oh no.''said Jin

''Juvy...''said Pansy who was holding Helena's portrait but Juvy cried.

 _Seven Deadly Sins Headquarters._

The whole headquarters was a tall building but most of the good demons and creatures along with other hunters have worked on there. The seven deadly sins were there on the main office but Cain looked on them.

''They took Gino.''said Cain

''They did.'' Juvy sniffed

''How on earth can they enter Hogwarts towards the founder's room?''said Oliver

''I don't know Oliver.''said Cain

''We handled those years ago and yet this is what matters. They took Gino and most of all not one of them was hurt.'' Kazuya growled

''Kazuya calmed down.''said Conner

''Calm down? How can i calm down when our brother and our friend was taken.?''

''We don't know who took Gino and stopped acting like your blaming us.''said Barry

'' Cain they did they find Gino?''said Tommy but Cain shook his head

''We are not okay...''said Michael

''How come they took Dad? Not me?'' Juvy pointed

''Juvy.''said Jin

''There is no way that they could entered that portrait.''said Juvy

''Dad...you think something would be not specific. I know Azazel wanted you both dead but why on earth was he angry on Uncle Gino along with you both.''said Hwoarang

''That would be my fault.''said Cain

''Cain...you know that was 13 years ago.''said Conner

''Yeah and we left it behind.''said Tommy

''What do you mean left it behind?'' Juvy hissed but Pansy's hand was holding Hwoarang causing him to hold her too.

''Years ago...Azazel. He was one of the hunters here but he was not sknilled as the others along with the Deadly Sins. Azazel wanted to joined the sins and become one of them but God didn't choose him.''said Cain

''And he went rogue?'' Jin asked

''He did.''said Kazuya but Tommy continue

''Azazel was angry. He blamed God for choosing us not him. He said he wanted to challenge Cain and to be his successor. it didn't do as well planned.''said Tommy

 _Flashback_

 _13 years ago._

 _Gino and the gang attended as Cain on his armored suit was there but Azazel came and looked at him Furiously. Both of them are covered on armours as well. Gino along with the others are worried. As Barry whistle causing Cain and Azazel to fight. Azazel was no match for Cain but apparently Cain was so much stronger than the rest. Azazel grabbed his sword and wounded Cain,causing the Deadly Sins or Kings saw them._

 _''Give it up Cain...you know i am stronger than you.'' Azazel spat_

 _''Then kill me now Azazel.''said Cain_

 _Azazel roared as he attacked Cain but Gino emerged in and fight him with his sword. Then Gino hit him with his bow,causing Oliver to switch turns. Oliver grabbed his bow and hit Azazel,then he passed it to Barry. Barry hit him with his spear causing Azazel to be wounded,then he tossed it to Kazuya who hit him with his sticks,to Tommy was his sword again,then to Conner who kicked him and tossed him to Michael who used his chains and throws him. Azazel screamed as the other demons looked at him but Azazel was looking at them._

 _''I will never forgive you this.''Azazel scowled_

 _''Enough Azazel. Stop this instance.''said Conner_

 _''I will never stopped until i will be the leader of the sins.'' Azazel spat_

 _''Gino had a right to do it. He was chosen and we will never respect you.''said Kazuya as Oliver and Tommy helped Cain_

 _''If that is it...then forget about me and about our friend shipped .'' Azazel spat_

 _''Azazel.''said Barry_

 _''Azazel please don't do this.'' Cain Pleaded_

 _''I will never forgive you roared until he disappeared._

 _End of Flashback._

 _''_ That is why he was angry.''Juvy asked

''I don't know how to start it Juvy. Azazel may took your father but he had some thing that could entered Hogwarts ground.''said Cain

''Master Gino was careful of spells.''said Ace

''That is why it matters. Azazel needed an accomplice and he wasn't alone.''said Oliver

''Hwoarang stay with Pansy. I need to go home.''said Juvy as she left

Juvy drive back home but once she entered into her house along with Ace but She stopped as she entered her room and cried on the process. She may lost a breath but it hurts so much in her life. She kept staring into the picture where her parents are but then she let some papers to be thrown to the slammed her fist towards the table but then ,she punch it.

''Why him?''said Juvy

''Why did they took you? Dad...''said Juvy

''They can't..he wasn't alone.''

 _Juvy was walking on the misty place causing her to saw Devil. Both of them faced each other but then it was useless to fight after all. Both of them are staring but then they talked._

 _''I don't blame.''said Devil_

 _''_ Dad was taken by Azazel's accomplince...you know where he is.''said Juvy

'' _Why are you asking me like you never known. Dad is Godric Gryffindor and there is nothing i could do.''said Devil_

 _''_ You weren't stubborn devil. I know you but they know that Dark Huntress is Godric Gryffindor's daughter and there is no way for me to begun the whole scenario without Dad.''said Juvy

'' _You think i wouldn't care of what happened to Dad? Yes. I am more worried when you tried shutting yourself as Dark Huntress..Dad wouldn't be taken.''said Devil_

 _''_ I can't find him.''said Juvy

'' _You can. You and Dark Huntress are one and be the Dark Huntress who you are from the start. Juvy your not a giving up person that i ever met...infact...you are you from the start.''said Devil_

 _''_ How can i do that?'' Juvy asked

'' _You already know.''_

 _Ju_ vy opened her eyes yet she was lying on the bed yet she saw Rose spirit behind her. She smiled like an angel.

"What dod i do Mom? How can i find Dad if i am not so strong enough to find him?"Juvy asked but Rose holds her hair.

" _Alex...it doesn't mean that a person cannot be seen but hear by voice. I know it and most of all...you were the best gift to both of us. Your father and me always there for you no matter what,...You are never had intention to give it up...because i know you."_

 _Later._

 _"Care to say that as father was taken by someone who lead the demon go through here."said Rowena_

 _"_ Mother that is not helping."said Pansy

"Not until someone who had a description before the attacked happened. The only one who can get access in this wrong was Pansy,Me and Voldemort but Voldemort is out of the line...i need to know,.,and my father.I wasn't sure what he was from the start, but then i realized one thing.I never intention to give it up."said Juvy

"It _was a student who lend you a demon to get your father but it didn't worked it as well."_

Both girls walked on the portrait but thhen Pansy and Ace had known the was already 6 pm.

"God i hateFriday the 13"said Pansy yet she was staring on the computer where she kept typing towards the other camera's that linked while Juvy and Ace suited up.

"Pansy...i,ll be back but before that...let the fun you have."said Juvy

"Yes Maam."said Pansy

Gino's portrait was hanging towards the verge on the demons under Azazel's command was ordered to abduct Gino but then it was succeed.

".I _think you should be careful of what my daughter will heard this."_

 _"_ Shut up...and good thing boss was keeping us a large of money to pay us from your abduction."said the demon but they recognise the other demon named Bentle.

" _But i guess you should have known for a may have abduct me but that doesn't mean that Azazel is nothingg but a cowardice during his reign."said Gino who spat._

 _"_ And what are you going to do now? Walking away?."Bentle asked

"I don't think that won't be necessary."

A batarang was thrown towards the window but other demons that have been guarding was been snatched by Dark Hound but then the rope was cut yet Dark Huntress arrived and grabbed the portrait and landed on the other floor safety.

."Dad."said Dark Huntress

" _Glad you find me Alexandra."Gino smirked_

 _"_ You know you should be giving a nice lecture after i returned you back."said Dark Huntress who holds the portrait.

".Kill her and thenportrait."Bentle asked

Dark Huntress holds the portrait until she attacke other demons and people along with Dark Hound was on the verge of the same type. Dark Huntress still holds the portrait yet she hit the other demon with the portrait.

"Dad i am so sorry.."Dark Huntress apologized

" _You know i punch him."said Gino_

 _"Yeah_ i love you too but i hate Friday the 13"Juy scowled yet she kicked he demon and faced with Bentle

"So your his daughter? I must have been noticed that part."Bentle sneered

".Come in."said Juvy

Bentle lunged towards the Dark Hutress but she dogde the attacks and seemingly kicked his Huntress grabbed her bow and immediately impaled him before he stabbed him with the sword.

"Now how can we explained to Hogwarts about this?."Juvy asked

" _Hmmm...i got an idea." Gino smirked_

 _"_ Yes Dad you got an idea."

Juvy sat with Percy on the great hall but then Filch announce that Godric Gryffindor was back on the founder's room along with his was amazed on how it returned but then Gino appeared on the large portrait of the Great Hall.

."Lord Gryffindor..you are alive."said Dumbledore

 _"I am...and i returned."said Gino earning Pansy and Juvy to smiled secretly._

 _"Godric_ Gryffindor how did you managed to returned here?."Sirius asked.

" _My daughter,her dog and her friend finally found me from the was pissed of known was reported of the incident, but then her friend was a genius ans a well kind mannered child she ever had."said Gino earning a gasped of students whispering about Dark Huntress and her friend but Juby and Pansy smirked._

 _"?...My daughter figured itmout where i was because a father would always protect their children at any cost. I may have lost for a year and missing sime moments with her ,but under the mask of my daughter will be my secret as well and never spread it against the entire Hogwarts staff along with the other creatured here on Hogwarts."_

 _They_ gasped.

" _as Founder of Hogwarts...i told you befor eto leave my daughter where her fate was leading her from rhe start and handled the things would matrers me as well._

The whole was quiet but then Gino had pointed the student who let to enter the founder's room. was Dylan.A slytherin House who had an envy but immeidately Juvy and Pansy grabbed their wands ans arrested him from the start. The feast ended and they went through their houses,Juvy immediately ran to the founder's room where the wards was built by her.

"Hi Dad."said Juvy

 _"Juvy...you said you needed to talked to me..?"Gino asked_

 _"I_ just wanted to say that i am so sorry for not speaking tomyou a hundred week. My mind was been obligated by Azazel and when it took you out...it hit me..from the start."said Juvy

" _Juvy nobody was perfect and i forgived you from the start.I was one said that you handled the whole sitiation from the start. Handling my life wasn't easy and most of all your mother and I never stopped loving you from the start. When you were born you were crying,but your mother was tired,so i volunterred to go there and be thhere for doesn't mean that i wasn't there from the start,but i was. I watched you everyday amd most of all.A father who will do anything to protect his child from any circumstances...now...you got a city saving to do."_ said Gino causing Juvy to smirked then he winked towards her causing her to wink her back.

Juvy opened the glassware and grabbed her suit,then she grabbed her cape from thendrawer,her weapons,her sword and her bow and arrow till she immediately grabbed her mask and left the Hpgwarts grounds. The whole city of England was crowded during the night yet thunder was emerged from the beginning yet Dark Huntress and Dark Hound was onthe building until she sense an alarm from the stood up and jumped the building.

 **I am just following the movies list and besides i think i got a nother timing because of my story of something which i have known.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Dear readers who read my for my grammar mistakes because i tried using it corrected with my ipad and most of all it didn't worked i am doing something as well.**

 **Chapter 12 Talking about personality issues.**

It was already a week when Godric Gryffindor returned back from Hogwarts after abduction. Godric announce that everyone who confront wihh his daughter ,will be giving a fair punishemnt and somehow expelled,earning the gasped of the few students and the teachers. Snape frowned but he remembered that Dark Huntress was immune to spells And blocked any mind reading towards her. Ginny was was not Huntress identity was still hard to know but then it didn't have a choice.

"You think your father would gave you an advice for another timing."said Pansy as she and Juvy walked on the hallway where they were holding Ice cream which they ordered or took shopping outside Hogwarts.

"It was timing but then not to mention the fact. At least i drive back to London from here rwill be taken 10 minutes than the train would take 2 hours."said Juvy

"Just because your a choas at driving not by driving a motorcycle and handled the rest. Somehow o really think another roadtripped would be nice."said Pansy

"Ah don't remind me."said Juvy

."Remind you?. It took you chaos than just roadtripped towards Ukraine and a lot of mountain really love to adventure ,especially the extreme heights and martial arts,'"said Pansy

."Thank god you remember otherwise Jin and Hwoarangmwould terribly destroyed a freaking tolerate each other."said Juvy

".Aside from your other role?"Pansy butted in

.Yep safe and sound...even Devil slapped me."

"Again?."

"Yep again."

"Aw come on...that is crazy...i mean you know handling whoa..."said Pansy.

"Yeah i handled a couple of because i became her that doesn't mean that i could died again...and skipped theraphy again from those two."said Juvy mentioning Harry and Ron.

"Your a genius."said Pansy

"Hellno. I rather remember what Alistair did from the start...i just hope he is not here."Juvy wished

"Well Tessa can still kill him."said Pansy

"True...anyway i still have a lot of upgraded to do with the war machine that i bought."

"Yeah that explains it...and besides what could possible go wrong for this day.I am glad that we have no classes today."said Pansy stetching her arms.

 _Later._

 _"_ I cannot believe that someone was murdered when we are on the day off."Pansy snapped

"That would be my other doesn't have breaks nor Day off basically Dad would scrammed the whole place down."said Juvy as she kneeled towards the white sheet cloth seeing a teenager girl whose neck was slit throat by some bladed objects while police beginned to check if evidence was found.

"What was her name?"Pansy asked on the police.

"Her name is Sara Cross. Age 17 She took a school on England Summer School and most of all her body was found in the you hunters and sins came to check as well."

"She was murdered by a demon who had a large fangs or blades from aside."said Juvy

"How did you know?."

" a serial killer would kill this girl would be holding a knife or a large butterknife to slit her throat but this incident of all was a long blade made century ago."said Juvy seeing a golden chain around her neck called Davies,Blake.

After the investigation both girls walked on the whole street of England but mostly Juvy took out the chain that contains Davies,Blake.

"Wow seems like a lover was on the verge on taste."said Pansy who was holding the chain

"Blake Davies...the name seems familiar to me."said Juvy

"You mean the owner of the chain of accessories for bags and cellphone holders that was once calm."said Pansy

"Yes. Most of all hunters would take murder or helping investigation and most of all handling Dark Huntress whole identity."said Juvy

"But the ministry would be on the efficiant mode if they find out about the whole scenario."Pansu guessed

"Not until we figured this case as well. Its a chain that i am worried about. The Davies store was shut down 4 years ago due to the incident of a murder their financial was getting lower and now they shut down.."Juvy described

"That is still a inow for a criminology student like you ...would be specific. Did you graduated at Criminology?"Pansy asked

"I did...and i am the valedictorian."

."And the board exam?"

"I passed with a grade of 99%."

"Cool.."

"How about you during Nurse incident? Are you the valedictorian as well?."

"I did once. But my score was 95% yet i passed the board exam and i spend the last 400 years being a nurse of different countries."said Pansy

"Well 100 years you stay at Malaysia.100 years you stay at Kuwait ,where the children Charity's hospital was...and don,t get me wrong ...i did donated some charities back there,and 100 years on Ukraine,then you went back to Switzerland."said Juvy but Pansy smiled

"How did you know?"said Pansy

"Because i used the temporal time and the time turner and i went out every year and attended some of the schools and a lot of history to do...which includes my training and the passed result as well."said Juvy

"Yeah...you did travelled back where you studied and became a professional career of both.I couldn't do it as well...but Nursing was great for me."

"And i am the doctor."

"Actually..your a doctor,lawyer,architech,engineered,Mechanic,teacher,Accountancy,Military,Bussinesswoman and A police."said Pansy

"Fine i was. both of them was that i was professional."

"Not to mentioned Assassination of demons and bad people."Pansy reminded her

"Aw crap...which matters, Besides i did attended tournamets and most of all i saved some."said Juvy

"And the major stockholder of the Cabueños Enterprises."said Pansy

"Pansy your Helena Ravenclaw,why are you guessing me this?."Juvy asked while looking at her bestfriend

"And most of all your not prejuiced."

"I wasn' besides Mom and Dad taught me."

"Yeah your right, we still have to destroy the other horcrux as destroy 4 and we need to get that ring on Dumbledore's finger."said Pansy

"That is why i i climbed on the vent again or letting it go waste as well."said Juvy

"Not if it is tonight?."Pansy looked at her.

 _Hogwarts._

 _"_ How come your allowed to enter Juvy house..not us?."Harry asked

"Whoa calm before the storm harry. The manor of her house was covered on powerful spells than ours and most of all...it didn't go as well."said Draco

..Yet she lived alone along with her dog.I mean her house was a like a castle who had 6 th floor but she didn't have house elves."Ron spat.

"Because she wasn't raised between spoiled brat manners. I mean sure Juvy did live alone on that house, but her uncles were there and they would visit her or locking the house down."said Blaise

"But why didn't she invited us in."Hermione asked

"Because she is busy and most of all...she cleaned the house all the time without houselves. I am getting an impression on that."

"She hates maids."Daphne butted in

"True."said Percy

"and most of all she would,go out if she wanted even drove her own jet on the island."said Astoria

Ron choked on his drink.

".What? What do you mean she drove her own jet? Didn't she have a pilot?."said Blaise but Hermione shook her head.

"She doesn't have a pilot. She drove her own jet."Hermione spat

".Which includes cleaning the stables and the barn of hers."said Draco

"Okay that is it...how many horse does she have back at her house?."Harry asked

"15"Draco replied causing Oliver Wood to choked on his drink.

"Whoa...i get a lot of trivia to do. Juvy lives on a large Castle Manor where she lives alone and her dog...then her rooms was like 69 rooms. and she doesn't have house elves."said Harry.

"Harry i know Juvy as well. True she did own some of the apartments and penthouses for only 10 dollars. a d other stuff but she like it."said Draco

"You ow i wouldn't survive without house elves."said Blaise

"Me too."said Theo

."Same goes for us."said Daphne and Astoria

"I don't have house elves back home."said Ron

"And Kreacher's annoying."said Harry

"Hey i got another idea...we don't have clases for today...we can't we just spy on those two back on their house."Hermione suggested

"Hermione your a genius."said Harry

"I'll pass.I don,t Want Juvy to kill me."said Draco

"Me too."said Percy.

"Maybe but Pansy always go to her house wherever,she was with Juvy or not."

".Otherwise her lion was going to chew us up."said Ron

"Ron she doesn't have a Oliver had asked Juvy to babaysit his pet."said Draco

"Never to mentioned Oliver Wueen to have a lion ."said Blaise.

"Like i said...i don't want to get involved in this...i gotta go..Penelope and i have a date back in Hogsmeade."said Percy

"Wait how come your with Penelope and how did you get a reservation on restaurants like that.?"Ron asked

"Oh...Juvy paid gave us the reservation before she and Pansy left...chao."said Percy

"I am going to the dorm...making a computer broken."draco said. as he left.

"I giess which leaves us.l

"Who drives the car.?."said Harry who was looking at Ron

"Harry...Mom already hexed my balls."

"But where on the break."said Harry but what they didn't know is that Juvy and Pansy are laughed so hard on the floor.

"I get your planning to do outwitting the wards."said Pansy

"Guess i need to talked to Dad again."Juvy rolled her eyes.

"I,m sure."

Harry,Ron,Hermione,Vincent and Greg went to the car where Ron told them they would fly back to Juvy's house. Once they arrived on the hidden saw Juvy and Pansy entering the huge double iron gates and entered the door. Both of them enter the gates where they are hiding on the bushed again.

"Look...i know this is a bad idea but sneaking into a massive plan again..."said Hermione grabbing a telescope and saw Juvy opening the window on the forth floor.

"Why is she opening the window?."said Harry

"Okay...come...on."said Vincent as they both walked silently avoided but Greg stepped something causing them to looked down.

"Please don't tell me that i stepped a bear trap."Greg guessed but Hermione dusted the hands.

".Nope..its a landmine."said Hermione

".Bloody is her house is covered wit landmines?"Ron cursed

"What can we do now..."said Harry until The landmine went off.

"That's odd."

Both of them heard the giggles from watch the window where Juvy and Pansy are on the sofa but then Juvy walked on the bar where the wines are,where she opened a large bottle of wine. Ron gaped his jaw of what he'd saw but then the two girls drink on the living living room was like a ballroom but it was gigantic but then Juvy lied on the floor.

".And lying on the floor?."

"Come on we have to get inside."said Hermione

 _Hogwarts._

"I cannot believe it."said Percy watching the car gone.

".Mom is so goin to kill us again."said Fred

".Hey Percy...sorry i was late...where is your car?" Draco asked but Theo and Blaise dropped their jaws seeing the car gone.

"I think they are going to Juvy's house."said Draco

."I gotta report this."said Percy

"And Vincent and Greg have joined...we are so doomed."said Blaise

"I cannot believe they would go there and invesitegate the whole scenario."said Percy

"Percy calm down."said George who was hiding behing Blaise back.

"Um we should reported this to Dumbledore as well."said Draco

 _Cabueños Manor._

"How can we enter the house when they is a lion guarding the house."Ron pointed while they are on the tree near the 4 th floor.

"I think we should jumped...and..what is going on..

The tree was shaking as well but both of them screamed hystericall causing them to lan on the ground but most of all they saw Juvy walking on the stables,where shenwas getting some sort of she came out seeing a black horse.

"That must be her horse Daniel."said Harry

"Look Pansy was thhere."

Both of them saw thhe girls rode into the horse and walked towards on the forest. The door was opened but then they seemingly entered the house.

"Whoa..,no wonder why the Red King had a large house?."said Vincent

"Yep not to mentioned a lot of beautiful things."said Hermione

Both of them saw the pictures of Juvy along with her family and her entered car racing and where she was the valedictirian on their stopped when they saw Gino and Rose along with their family picture.

.You know..her father reminds me of Godric Gryffindor."said Harry as he looked at Gino

"Yeah that explains it."said Hermione

.Wow her mother was beautiful.I cannot believe Juvy would handled the rest of the house being alone for a hundred time.""said Ron

"Not to mentioned a library."Greg mentioned

Both of them went to the library where they saw a lot of books that was stored on the main storage.

"God Juvy must have spend this a lot."said Ron

"We gotta get outta here...they are coming."said Greg

Both of them exit the library but then they reach the hallway they screamed as Dark Huntress was infornt of them.

"What are you doing here?."said Hermione

"Father sent me and he is pissed for letting students go entering without permission."said Dark Huntress gritted her teeth.

"Um we can explained."Hermione pleaded but Dark Huntress closed the lights and attacked them leaving them unconscious.

Dark Huntress looked at them who was lying on the ground. Dark Huntress looked at Pansy who was hiding.

"Rather going back on distractions wasn't."said Dark Huntress

"I prefer that as well...Well your father would be pissed on letting them...too bad...we got a thing to do with them."

"I had one thing. never to let them enter the landmines again."Dark Huntress spat but they both saw them unconscious.

Hogwarts.

Both of them received detention as well but apparently Juvy was feeling not well..which worries Pansy. Everyday she observe Juvy something was wrong...which includes Dark Huntress. While both girls are walking on the hallway Juvy stopped.

''Are you okay?'' Pansy asked

''Yeah its just a bit of dizzy.''said Juvy

''Okay...but it won't worked on me.''said Pansy

''Pansy i know you cared but i am fine.'' Juvy reassure

''Juvy? You know something is not right...and are you sure...''

Their conversation was interrupted when students came from their classes but then Draco saw the two girls. He walked with them causing Juvy and Pansy to froze. Back on the founders room Gino felt his heart had hurt. The other founders looked at him filled with worried but then Gino muttered.

'' _Juvy.''_

''Hey..''said Draco

''Hi Draco.''said Pansy

''Hi.''said Juvy but she felt her heart stopped again

''Draco what are you doing here? I thought you were supposed to be with Blaise and Theo.'' Pansy asked

''I was but they needed to finished their study. We have a homework to do and i finished mine...this morning.''said Draco but he focused on Juvy '' Juvy..is everything alright?''

''Yeah.''said Juvy

Both of them walked on the hallways of the castle but then Juvy faced the windows ,where she saw teens others took breaks but then she immediately widen her eyes when her eyes turned red again but then she stopped when she dropped her phone causing Pansy and Draco to looked at her. Juvy's breath was worse until she fell down yet she was unconscious.

''Juvy!'' Pansy bellowed causing Draco to run towards her and lift her.

''Juvy...? Juvy?...God...Pansy she is not breathing.''said Draco

''We have to take her to the hospital wing.''said Pansy

Draco didn't hesitate yet he carried Juvy into his arms and dragged them inside the hospital wing. Juvy could see white but then she couldn't felt the air causing her arm to be released down. Despite this..she heard people gasped but her eyes are to weak to opened them up. She felt Draco's hand.

''Don't worry...i'm here..''

''Open your eyes...open your eyes...''

''Juvy.''


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13 A Friend's plan.**

Juvy stayed on the hospital for 2 days yet Draco and Pansy stayed along with the others. They did attended their class but something was not right. Pansy holds her friends hands as, she was crying for not letting her help. Jin and Hwoarang came and helped.

''Hey...i bought some snacks..in case your both Hungry.''said Hwoarang

''Thanks Hwoarang.''said Draco as he drank the water bottle

''I still don't get it...why on earth did it mattered of what happened towards our friend.'' Pansy pointed

''Pansy we don't know what is happening.''said Jin

''Did you call the others?''Jin asked

''Harry and the others demanded to know what happened..Jin i may not be an acolyte of the Sins or what you and the others doing at night along with her...you must know something...why can't you just tell me?'' Draco demanded

''Because...we don't know what is happening. We sins know what we are doing from the start but we don't know of what happened to Juvy and other Azazel's victims have been involved.''said Jin

''Enough both of you...we can't fight right these now..''said Pansy

''Sorry...its just...Juvy was close to both of you. If Chase or Dracula killed us...instead she let us...even she sacrifice it.''said Draco

''That was Juvy is. Juvy would always go to chaos to save us all. She never wanted to give up from the start but this is what she wanted. Ever since we were 3. We are gang but it didn't last long.''said Jin

''Why? Why did she leave without telling you both?'' Draco asked

''We don't know. Last thing before she left..she said she had a friend who was going to leave but then she and him went into accident.''

''Wait him? What friend?''said Draco

''We don't know his name..but Juvy calls him something like D.''

''Strange.''said Draco

''Yeah that would be for Juvy...anyway...let's just hope she is okay.''said Hwoarang

''Uh guys i received a text from Uncle Barry and it is not good.''said Jin

Lair

''What? Your saying that Juvy and Uncle Gino was on the bentle's control and he is alive.''said Pansy as she opened the Damnation book back on the lair

''That is the problem. Azazel hired Bentle to abduct Uncle and then he must have poisoned their sleeping.''said Jin

''Then that means they will be stuck there for an hour?'' Ace asked

''Not until we find Bentle and destroyed him.''said Hwoarang

''We can't. He wants something that we didn't know.''

''Like the descended of the founders. Bentle must have known that Juvy was Godric's Gryffindor's daughter. We must find bentle.''

''Too bad he is dead.''said Jin

''No...he is not. He's here on Hogwarts.''said Pansy

''What? For what?''

''For me.'' Pansy pointed.

''Okay we need to wake Juvy up.''said Jin

''Are you nuts? We can't do that as well. They are both trapped on some sort of sleep paradise.''said Hwoarang

''Not sleep paradise...they trapped on the timeline.''

''Your saying they are both here?'' Ace asked

'' I don't know...but i think there has to be a way that they could not stuck. We need to wake them up.''

''If Bentle is here...what does he was doing?''

''We have to wake Juvy up.''said Jin

''Its not working.''said Pansy

Both of them heard a loud bang but then eventually they went to the Classroom where students frightened but then they saw Bentle.

''Bentle.''said Hwoarang as they preparing their fighting stance

''A we got another one...Helena Ravenclaw.''said Bentle

''And we should say Run.'' Jin kicked the chair causing them to run

They both run away the castle while Bentle grabbwd his twigs to capture them but Hwoarang throws his chain causing it to set fire until thhey reach into the classroom where they both locked the doors.

"I'd say..i,ll wake Juvy up.."Hwoarang cursed

".What the hell is going on?."Draco asked

"Well one know the one demon who kidnapped Godric Gryffindor and he is here and most of all goin to kill Pansy...or should i say i rather forget Juvy awake."said Hwaorang

"You let Juvy?!."Draco asked

"We didn't mean...but yes."Jin whimpered

"And most of all we are going to be thrown off towards Atlantis...when she wakes up."said Hwoarang but then he and Pansy headd a bang causing them to hide under the tables.

Bentle opened the door but Hwoarang closed Pansy's mouth from preventig to make a looked at the students but then Jin immediately released his blue lightning distracting him.

".You still haven't change Blue King."Bentle spat towards Jin

"Oh yeah and guess what? Your nothing but to get something it wants from the start. Tell me why you wanted Helena Ravenclaw?."said Jin

"Helena Ravenclaw? You mean Rowena's daughter isn't dead."Hermione asked

"To be true the sins knows her identity and she was alive and she was here.."said Bentle but Jin instantly kicked him towards the air.

"To much talking still give me a pissed sound of matrimony."said Jin until Hwoarang joined him.

".You are not taking Rowena Ravenclaw infron of us?"said Hwoarang as he felt his fire within his chain along with his sword

"Two kings minus one was been tricky and most of all i wanted was to kidnapped Helena but to bad your red king will die on thempainful way."said Bentle causing Draco to felt his rage and looked at him.

"Imwould say one to underestimate the Deadly Sins. and the Kings."said Draco

"Too bad."

Bentle used his wind twigs causing them to be thrown away but then Pansy kicked him on the shin,then reunite with Hwoarang grasp.

"Tell me again Pansy Parkinson or should i say Helena Ravenclaw...i must have been surprised."said Bentle

"You are never going to touch her."said Hwoarang as he stood over her protectively.

."Hwoarang."said Pansy

."I won't allow you to take her with you. And i will finished you one thing."said Hwoarang as he lunged his sword and battled him.

Hwoarang sword was raised yet he did scratched him from the start. but apparently Bentle throws Hwoarang away.

"This is my last draw...i would kill you..

 _Bang._

Bentle felt hos blood coming from his mouth,yet he gazed down seeing a bullet went outside of his students screamed but then Bentle looked up and saw Juvu who was looking at him.

"I told you..,before...Hwoarang,Jin."said Juvy

"You sins cannot kill me."

"You think so? Because we are."said Juvy as they both gripped their shirts and released them with a flick of moves revealing their armour.

The three sins battled Bentley but then Bentley was thrown away by Jin and Hwoarangs block of hands yet Jin tossed him to Juvyg who used her lightning to hit joined thenfight but there was the was awaked.

"How did you escaped from ky spell sleep?"said Bentley who pointed at Juvy.

"You really think that bloody spell would hurt me like that. I wasn' it was a hard to released that from the start,which is why i let the sins to handled the whole rest to be reassure."said Juvy

.There is no way..you kings or sins could do that?"Bentley spulltered

"Really? You think we sins and acolytes are both stupid to be released."

"We know from the beginning that you wanted to take father's portrait again and most of all..it didn't worked,so i made itmworse than that."said Pansy

"We already know whatmyour plan was...which is why Juvy took your spell but then while on the trapping zone...she managed to destroy your own mind games."Jin spat.

"But you died?..Bentle asked

"I did but then i was sent there to destroyed Azazel's mind device that you implanted here on the wizarding world. After Hwoarang and Jin alomg with Pansy left the hospital room,i woke up and destroyed the other devices that you implanted."said Juvy

.Why you little bitch."

"You know Hwoarang i think it was your time to do the snapping fingers time."said Juvy

"with pleasure Assie."Hwoarang smirked but then he snapped his fingers causi Bentle to be exploded into pieces but still blood was still on their clothes.

"I had a lot of laundry to do this."Juvy muttered.

 _Later._

 _"_ Still not asleep?"Draco asked while he watched Juvy on the balcony of Astronomy tower but she just sit on the window ledge,

"Nah...i think i had some returning timing as well. Most of all. I had some chaos driving and most of all worried."said Juvy

"Hey.l...i am so sorry."said Draco

".You don't have to apologized...for me...I deserved that as well."said Juvy

"Maybe knowing you was different than the real me..."said Draco

."Probably."

.I thought you were going into cinemas on nights?".Draco asked

"Maybe i needed a break for that."

"Maybe your right your righht." Draco looked at the skies where they bothbstared on it.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14 A confrontation between past of Helena Ravenclaw or known as Pansy Parkinson**

 **This is not real okay. I didn't claim anything..and i don't own Harry Potter as well. Here on this chapter is the story of Helena Ravenclaws past till she became Pansy parkinson an acolyte of the Deadly Sins.**

Dark Huntress fought some thugs on the her hand and hand to combat style,she immediately trapped them using her legs as leverage and snapped their necks yet she attacked more minions. She immediately draw her bow and arrow and hit the man's throat. She pressed her blue tooth headset.

''I thought you were asleep?''said Dark Huntress as she battles some demons

'' _Oh Really? You want me to sleep like an anonymous donor or your hacker is still sleeping while her friend was on the field_.'' Pansy reminded her

''Hey you were asleep and most of all...you need sleep more than i do.'' Dark Huntress kicked the demons chin

'' _me? no...no... I can survive without sleeping and besides Myrtle is giving me a saddest tear of her story and i cannot tell her that i ma Helena Ravenclaw for a hundred time..'' Pansy voice turned high_

 _''_ Well you can survive that as well.''said Dark Huntress

'' _Oh fine i do. I really love you as well and most of all..i would have asked Ra's to make it worse.''said Pansy_

'' You do realized that i am driving right now. I am driving to get that demon from Azazel.''said Dark Huntress as she speed of her motorcycle

'' _Yes i noticed that Juvy...look out from that truck. Pansy yelled while typing_

 _''_ I am.''said Dark Huntress

 _''Okay the truck was handling some drug dealing based on illegal effects and it was now heading towards the docks. 45 meters from the abandoned storage room...and most of all destroy it.''said Pansy_

 _Dark Huntress_ raised her bow and arrow and released towards the explosion device where the crate was blown she returned back,only to realized that Pansy was asleep on the grabbed a blanket and put it on _her._

Sweet dreams Helena."said Juvy before she went to her room and heading towards sleep.

Classes had resume but apparently Juvy had hanged with the others but most of all she stopped and saw Pansy on the chairs outside surprise her.

"You scared me."said Pansy nudging her arm

"Hey you said it first not me...why are you looking around he castle like it was never ending."said Juvy

"Well i miss this castle for many times. The last time i stepped here as Helena Ravenclaw i was so nervous about sorting"said Pansy

" must have talked with the Nargles to do know they think she was odd."

"You were odd first."

.Yeah which explains my disappearance but to me...there is a way of tomorrow...did you speak with your mother?."

Pansy shook her head.

"I don't want to talked to her. Its like i remembered that i left and took the diadem and thh bloody baron is on the range to kill me."Pansy pointed but Juvy holds her shouders

"To me it was hurt...you are worried that i am going to die but to me i will be there."said Juvy as she and Pansy arrived on the Cabueños Manor usin teleportation.

"You know sometimes you crashed but the others don't."Pansy suggested

"I did crashed sometimes like the last time back at Star Labs."said Juvy

"Right...then back on Starling City."

"Why am i giving you tips?."Juvy winked at her but then they went to the stables where they pulled their horses.

Pansy pulled a white horse then she rode it alonb with Juvy who rode with of the girls went to the forest ,where they are both talked.

"You know you really like animals don't you?."said Pansy

" Mom and Dad taught me about nature same wth Ace."said Juvy

"Ace and you had a close relationship between Masters and pets."

"He was but then i got lucky that Ace is friendly among peers...well except some prejuiced ones."

"That explains it."

"Not that i cared off. Somehow it must have been terribly for you to become this one as well. Handling your position as Helena Ravenclaw was pretty tough to you wasn't it?."

"Yeah..it was. I did want to tell them but now am getting worried myself as i was abducted...what will you do?."said Pansy

"Pansy i will go there. I'll take you out ro that time."said Juvy

"Its just i can't handled the past any loger than the real one.I was not in a mood of theraphy and not just one...but twice."said Pansy

"To me your not me friend and there is nothing that i could do it forwards. Even your a slytherin and i am a Gryffindor as well...i would never changed that away."said Juvy

"Not to mentioned the whole scenario.I am guessing that Harry and the others will noticed about your disappearance as well...not to be occupied as well."Pansy suggested

"Well they could but right now...the password and wards was strong enough and Ace will barked of who will attacked."

"Still trusted your own dog?."

"Never been."

While both girls are on the ,Ron and Hermione looked on the 7 th floor and looked at the portrait where Juvy's room was. They had no idea that Juvy would go there all the time..plus Pansy entered that room..why not them.

"Harry how can we get inside of the first place? We don't know the password about it as well."said Ron

"Well we have to think of its password. I am sure of it and besides Juvy always go to that room than spending time with us."said Harry.

"Harry we,ve been having detention here till now and now we are suggesting breaking or looking at Juvy's room? Are you nuts?."Hermione shrieked.

"We are just going to be there and watched. You know Juvy didn't lend us the password of her room."said Harry until he saw the door opened letting Ace to go out.

The portrait was still hanging opened yet it gained The trio to enter the was dark but then Harry tried to grab his wand but he was pricked by a shinny metal.

."Ow."said Harry

"Harry..what..

 _Whack._

 _Both of them are_ now uncounscious by a baseball bat. Juvy and Pansy dragged the bodies outside then left before going back into their daily and the others woke up but they are late towards immediately ran but then Snape came.

"Potter,Weasley and Miss Granger 10 points will be taken out."said Snape

They both looked at Juvy and Pansy who was busy on their worked. Hermione have no idea that Juvy would be a a bright child than pouted of what she'd learned but then Juvy paired with Theo,Blaise,Daphne,Draco along with others but mostly was work was going to be stopped but then Juvy finished the whole ingredient and dropped the papers.

".Finished.."said Juvy dropping the parchments on the table causing Snape to checked her work along with parchments.

Snape was child had a brighter solution along with other works has 5 parchments than smirked but then he did saw Juvy helping others homework along with the whole experience along with graded her and gave her an O along with they were dismissed.

"Somehow picking fights still managed you."said Pansy as Juvy knocked out Cormac Mcglaggen and abandoned him

"He,ll survived but not for long anyway...why on earth are you sad about this?"

"That i am going to wondered...i don't want to tell them,that i am here...and most of all my past is still haunting me. Several knows that i am Helena Ravenclaw but mostly you stood there."said Pansy

"There are times that making a hard choices was never to make an end. I did remember of what Azazel did from the start but then i have a choice and i cannot make ir worse,'"said Juvy

"Was it still hurt of hurting your own past?"

"Mine was hurt but i don't know about yours as well. We both had it first but to me i don't like it."said Juvy

"I never mentioned that..,i am more and i spoke not closely like your father was...i was hurt of what i done. And i felt that Gadreel would find me amd kill me."said Pansy as she sniffed her tear but Juvy embraced her.

"There is no way that he could get to you."said Juvy

"How did you know?."

"I just don't know yet but i am getting it forward as is next week along with Judgement Day. Azazel cannot be send during Judgement until he was killed."said Juvy as she throws the ball causig Ace to picked the ball and returned it to her. "Good boy Acerian."

"That figures as well but how on earth can he appeared since he know of who we are from the start?"

"Azazel doesn"t know that i am the Dark Huntress which is much more figured than that."

"So be will use some demons to lure you or me out?."Pansy asked

"I am not sure of why he was that on that forst is not stupid and most of all he had some victims before he was coming to me."said Juvy as she throws the ball causig Ace to fetch it.

"You mean Sam and Dean Winchester?."

" that won't work as well. The colt was never weakened him feom the start and most of all not all the side lines had a worked thing to do."said Juvy

"Somehow you know the theory as Azazel found out about your thing what will you do?."

"I don't know but there is one thing why i wasn't that Gadreel is on the loose but then i should have known."

Pansy looked down as she remember her past as well. Only Juvy and the Sins knows about her secrets and nothing would changed that as well.

 _Flashback_

 _Helena Ravenclaw was walkin when she encountered the baron whom her mother sent. Both of them are both looking at themselves yet she loved this baron but now it was different._

 _"Helena."said the baron_

 _"What do you want from me?"Helena asked_

 _"Your mother asked me to get you home."said the baron_

 _"But i don't want to."said Helena_

 _"You have no choice"_

 _"I had a choice..and i don't want to go home."Helena growled_

 _The baron turned raged as well but then he grabbed his sword and chased had run a dozens times but then she stumble seein the baron who was trying to lunged at hwr but then he was knocked uncounscious by Gino._

 _"Gino."?"said Helena_

 _."Helena...you need to run now.."said Gino_

 _"But...what will happened to him.?.._

 _"Your not safe..,...as well but then i had no need to leave while i faked your death as well...go."said Gino as Helena immediately ran._

 _End of Flashback._

"Look i don't blame you about your past but somehow getting into something else ways was to risky."said Juvy while they are walking on the hallway

"All i could do was nothing to i hid the diadem ,we destroyed it along with several horcrux he had."said Pansy

"I had no idea why...most of all...i kept thinking that one day Harry deserves to know the truth...but i can't.I can't tell him of what i am and who i am from the start."said Juvy

"Juvy i noticed that as well but i can't force you to make your own decisions. You did finished hunting right?..

"I did."

"Activities?"

"Finished all of them in 30 minutes at the same time."

"Hmm you handled some things which is better than the last time and the majority of the company's shares."said Pansy

''Which is...Quidditch will start tomorrow and most of all my nightmares are both triggering me again.''said Juvy who was worried of her devil persona

''But...''

Their talked was interrupted when the clock was hanging into 7. Juvy bit her lip but Pansy reassure her again. Juvy groaned in annoyance again. Even they finished their dinner they would reunite as well.

''Work to do Dark Huntress.''said Pansy

''Somehow i'll skipped worked.''said Juvy

''No your not. If you skipped worked,then somebody would go chaos once again. Don't worry...i have your back.''said Pansy

''Why on earth did i have you?'' Juvy asked

''you know me as well as you can imagine but theory cannot be changed as well. You are needed not blocking.''said Pansy

''Okay...Monitor me.''

''Yep'' Pansy saluted

Dark Huntress had individually arrived on the rooftop,where she fought the bad guys one by one using her weapons and her martial arts skills. Then she immediately attacked the demon forcing the information as she snapped his arms. The demon screamed hysterically. Then she attended some other countries where she picked fights again.

'' _i am trying to stopped this bomb from tacking it explode.''said Pansy as she typed_

 _''_ Doesn't find the red wire.''said Dark Huntress

'' _i'm trying and it didn't worked as well.''said Pansy_

 _''_ Um i got some company coming. I think Sirius and the Order are watching me.''said Dark Huntress as she found the bomb causing Pansy to deactivate it. Dark Huntress grabbed her wand . '' Reducto.''

The device exploded but most of all Dark Huntress immediately went down of the building but then she fought the other vampires but then Aurors saw her as she snapped the vampires neck.

''Dark Huntress...i should have take you in.''said Amelia Bones but then Juvy recognize this woman as Susan Bones aunt

''But?''said Dark Huntress

''but i won't. Seeing you as Godric Gryffindor's daughter by one of our informants as well. It seems you know of who we handled something. Lets set aside and join forces what do you say?'' Amelia raised her hand for a handshake but Dark Huntress pressed the button on her utility belt.

''I work alone.''Dark Huntress replied

Amelia was shaken of what she'd said but she stepped back as Sirius heard a large armoured car appeared. Both of the Aurors are down but eventually Dark Huntress jumped on the building and e=went straight to the car and left.

''I gotta get me one of those.'' Sirius muttered

Dark Huntress drove faster as usual until the morning came. She arrived on the cave and stepped out of the tumbler. The cave had been improved since she and Pansy made the whole structure. She removed her cape,then her mask but Juvy saw Pansy sleeping on the spare bed. She sighed as she grab some blankets. Ace opened his eye.

''Sorry i disturb your sleep Acerian.''said Juvy

''Not at all Master Juvy...i'd say i was asleep but you need sleep as well.''said Ace

''I will.'' Juvy looked at Pansy then smiled.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15 A devils Pet**

Quidditch was coming but then everyone was ready between Gryffindors vs weather was not good filled with lightning and of all they all crowded with cheer but most of all the Geyffindor Seeker was arrived.

."Where have you've been?"said Oliver Wood

".Sorry...Dad get me lectures and most of all advice."said Juvy as she and the others mouted their brooms uet they are now soared on high places.

The crowd cheersd as the Geyffindors grabbed the quaffle against the other chasers but then the ohers have been beaten by the bludger. Juvy soared up high to looked for the snitch but then she immediately dogde the bludger from and Harry was holding the telescopw but then,they both saw Juvy soared as well like the last time. Pansy was holding Ace leash. Ace barked hysterically towards the other beaters...causing the others to looked at Ace.

"Juvy trained him not me.."Pansy offended

"We didn't asked."said Harry

"Grrrrr."

."Why is this dog giving me a hard creeps on me?"said Ron

".Ron he isn't looking at you..,he is lookingn at the other chasers who was trying to you know."said Hermione

."She got a point mate."said Blaise

Juvy soared high but then she stopped as she used her Kimaguire technique seeing Dementors again. The lightning have quickly emerged in and out between but then the seeker was thrown out based on the lgihtning ,but then Juvy without using her powers reach the snitch and caught it. She screamed as Death Eaters came causing her to mount her broom down. Ace was growling again.

"Seriously what is wrong with her dog?"Ron pointed as Ace growled but then students screamed as they saw Dementors coming.

"Master Juvy."said Ace causing the others to gasped.

."Oh my god Juvy."said Pansy

Juvy had activated her broom to get out from the dementors but then it she dogde it even using her skateboard technique.

"Master Juvy are you alright?"said Ace

"Yeah i am good but why are they here..?"Juvy screamed

"Yeah that is not a good one...but look out."Pansy warned her

Two dementors are coming towards her from the back but Juvy jumped their backs and reunite with her released his leash and immediately runned towards the tent where another dementors was coming towards barked instead until he shifted into a a male lion and fought the dementor. The students gasped of what they saw that Ace shifted into a lion yet the demnetor screamed as the bits of the lion was on his arms,but then Ace immediately ran to the crowd and battled the other growled in frustation but she immediately faced them,causing her eyes to be shoned but Dementord saw the red,lht where they saw a black wings visible to them until Juvy grabbed her wand ANd fired them.

" _Expecto Partronum."said_ Juvy until a silverly light came and left them except for the other one who Ace ha bitten earlier.

The students along with Pansy came down yet down from the broom as grabbed her sai fr _m her pocket,ear_ ning a gasped from other students.

"Ace..aside."Juvy commanded

Ace growled as he stepped aside seeing a dementor was received into a crutiation timng but Juvy grabbed his cloak and slammed him toward the whole wood.

"Who send you?"said Juvy but she immediately kicked him a hundred times yet it was nothing but Juvy snapped his head and throws him to Ace who separated the body of the dementor into two.

"Wonder who would send it."said Juvy as Ace morphed back into a german shepherd dog.

"Probably with some hight solitude as well. Someone who let Death Eater would enter it as well Master Juvy."said Ace earning the gasped of the students.

".He can talked?"Ron poited on the dog

.Do i look like i would silence everyday just to be an a dog..,no offense."Ace snapped causing Ron to faint

."Thank you Ace,...you right on time."said Pansy but Sirius and Remus came down

.What kind of dog is that changing into a lion?."Sirius demanded

" No thank you and i have another timing without a pissed off Auror...go talked to Gryffindor about this...Acerian..don't bark on the werewolf."said Juvy but Ace growled

"Damn Sirius ...this is not a normal shapeshifting dog...its a .."

"Chimera...yes..i am a chimera... Master Juvy was my master along with Miss Pansy."said Ace

"Wait where's the snitch?.Harry asked

"We won."said Juvy who holds the snitch but then she,Pansy and Ace lef the scene of the pitch.

"Never to realized why Ace was barking towards us when we entered her house?"said Ron

"What?!"Sirius growled

"Long story."said Hermione.

"Geez for Juvy who had a talking but shifting dog as well."said Draco.

"I gotta go.,i need rest before handling the chaos type. I still have to go hunting."Juvy muttered as she left as well.

There are times that Ace and Juvy had a buddies at working between day and night but most of all they are close between a pet and a huntingpartners. After that hunting part...Juvy still have breaks during,so she played with Ace who wS throwing a ball towards thr tree.

"I seem to remember that part Master Juvy."said Ace

"I know but most of all...nothing can be sorted into one. Say Ace i know Dad's history of how he became a devil but you were just a just a normal lion or a large chimera who was lost?."Juvy asked

"Thinking Judgement Day will gotten it worse Master Juvy?.''Ace asked

"Possible but i heard your original story from the start."said Juvy yet she yawned.

"Tired again."Ace muttered

"Mostly yes.I hate the whole scenario."Juvy cursed.

"Master Juvy i know that as well but honestly i think those Aurors are curious about the whole scenario and most of all...both of their marauders are going downtown down,due to their mistakes."Ace retorted.

"Ah god i still have work to do."said Juvy

"About tonight? Hereby by now"said Ace

"Not helping Acerian. And most of all..i got a large duration coming. Especially back on the Weasley reaction about me as a talking Chimera."Ace faced on Juvy until Pansy came.

"Tell me you c overed it as a whole scenario.?"Juvy guessed

"Apparently the school knows that Ace is talking and most of all it didn't go Aurors decided to talked to you about Ace."said Pansy yet Juvy looked at her

"Why are you quiet?."Juvy asked

"Because your father covered it up"

''What?''

''He covered it up and there was a quarrel back on the Great Hall room...i came here to tell you that he had a bit of lucrative towards Aurors.''said Pansy

Juvy and Ace along with Pansy ran towards the Great Hall but they heard a booming sound Of Godric Gryffindor who was lecturing the aurors along with the Order. Juvy slapped her forehead as well.

 _''I agree of her situation as well. I allowed Juvy Cabuenos to bring her dog or her chimera...that is my order and none of you are not in this situation.''said Gino_

 _''_ But this is what why Aurors have done.''said Sirius

'' _I warned you both along with you Dumbledore to stay away from my daughter along with the sins business...yet your pathetic a headmaster would do.'' Gino spat_

 _''_ Godric Gryffindor we have no idea that would happened...i just wanted to talked with your daughter.''said Dumbledore

'' _And she reported me that you send Amelia Bones to interrogate her offering a handshake? That s pathetic. I had no trust of what you are.''_

 _''_ But..''

Dumbledore along with the other Aurors have been hit by a lightning came from Godric Gryffindor causing the students to gasped of what they saw. Some of them are hurt but battered.

'' _Stay away from my daughter Dumbledore along with your Order. Red King...what's your statues?''Gino asked_

 _''_ Apparently something would have been done. Your daughter had texted saying that Amelia Bones wanted a handshake and offered something to kill Voldemort.''said Juvy

'' _Tell her that she isn't done with her job.''said Gino_

 _''_ Understood.''said Juvy

Both of them dismissed but then Juvy and Ace walked towards the Gryffindor portrait. Juvy had no idea how to explained this to Harry nor the others. Most of all the weasleys actions.

''it seems that your nervous.''said Ace

''I don't care of what they said Juvy

''Master Juvy i truly am offended. Earlier during Quidditch something happened and dementors will be sent down here as well. If they are referring attacking without a stiff moment.''said Ace

''I don't know but there is a time that i am going to kill myself for another uncontrollable desires. Fortuna Major.''said Juvy to the fat lady

The door opens but to their surprise there was party was hanging,where they surprised her. Harry and the others looked at her.

''Surprise.''said Fred as they announce

''Technically Master Juvy...i should have expected this as well.''said Ace

''The party started yet you took to long to be awaited.''said Harry

''Are you guys mad at me for keeping secret that Ace can talked?''

''At first we were but then we realized but that doesn't really matters.''said Hermione but Juvy had sense something wrong.

''Ace.''said Juvy

''Demon!''said Ace

A crashed of demons arrived causing students to screamed hysterically but Juvy told them to run and run. They escaped but Pansy arrived and saw the whole situation but then she fired her gun and hit the demon's chest away from Harry. More demons came but eventually Juvy and Ace fought off the whole situation as well until she had enough. She released her fire powers causing the demons to burned but then her eyes turned red,releasing both elements and especially killed the demon,while Ace killed the demons leg. Juvy breath hardly causing Pansy to embraced her.

''Are you alright?'' Pansy asked but Juvy's eyes still turned red. '' Oh my god Juvy...your eyes.''

''It will returned earlier. How did they get inside here?''said Juvy

''I don't know.''said Pansy

More students arrived along with the teachers but then Draco got in. He apparently broke the crowd and embraced Juvy. Until he released her and looked at her.

''Oh god what happened?''said Draco

''Demons...they entered the common room. I don't know how they get in eventually.''said Ron

''But who would enter here without something that bothers. No one has to get here and took the student password from it.''said Pansy

''We don't know.''said Ginny

'' Both of you go to the great hall. I am sure they would camped out as well.''

''I'll stay.''said Juvy

''Juvy?''said Percy

''Go.''said Juvy as both of the students had gone towards the Great Hall.

Juvy and Pansy entered the rumbles of the destructive Gryffindor tower. Both of them saw bullets but then nobody was shot. Apparently Juvy repaired the whole Gryffindor tower using her powers, which she chanted it. then it returned to normal as well.

''Doesn't explained why there was a party on Gryffindor tower.''said Pansy as she and Juvy along with Ace left the tower.

'' That's not the reason. Azazel send them to kill me.''said Juvy

''But how on earth did they can enter the tower of Gryffindor Master Juvy?''said Ace

''Ace...we got worked to do.''said Juvy

Dark huntress and Dark hound arrived on the scene where she saw an auror named Kenneth Smith who made a deal with a demon to take out Dark Huntress but then she heard their conversation.

''My boys was killed by the red king..and i had no idea who the Dark Huntress was.''said a demon but Juvy recognise him as Nixon.

''Dumbledore wants her alive yet you attacked her with no emotionless.''said Kenneth

''I did but i never realized that the red king would happened. If the red king finds out about you made a deal or pay me to kill you that would be observant as well.''

Dark Huntress released her arrow sabotaging their attacked until they would pleaded. Dark Huntress and Dark hound growled as they both tied them and flew them away. Hogwarts had a great dinner and students are going back to their common room. Their conversaton was interrupted when Kenneth smith and Nixon was thrown to the ground.

''You may have been outsmarted me Dumbledore...but there is a reason why. ''said Dark Huntress

''Oh my god.''said Ron

''It can't be.''said Hermione

''Dark Huntress.''said Harry

''I don't know who you are.'' Dumbledore was dumbstruck but then Dark Huntress released her arrows and hit on his hat.

''That's the first warning... Dumbledore...disturbing me again and asked these demons to sabotaging me again...i will kill you in one straight low.''said Dark Huntress until she throws a smokebomb causing everyone to coughed.

''Geez what kind of smoke bomb was that?''said Juvy even if she lied

''Don't know...but you had explaining stuff to do.''said Harry

''And i wouldn't wait.''said Juvy as she winked at Pansy who smiled back.

Gryffindor Tower.

''So you bought a shifter dog to here all this time.''said Hermione

''Yeah i did. I was going to tell you both but i got distracted by my hunting skills.'' Juvy apologized but then Ace curled on Percy's lap causing Percy to hold his head

''He is a lucky dog isn't he?''said Harry

''He was and he was the best pet that i ever had.''said Juvy

''but i don't still understand why on earth are you late during the Quidditch match?'' Angelina asked

''Oh about that...Percy asked me where to keep a reservation because he and Penelope are going to date and he asked me which i was late.''said Juvy

The whole scenario ended but then Juvy stayed on the Gryffindor tower yet she returned back towards her room and looked at the time. After her patroling the two went bacl.

''Ace...can i ask?''

''What is it?'' Ace asked

''Why on earth Azazel wouldn't attacked anytime sooner?''

''Master Juvy i don't know...but something is not right at all.''said Ace

 _Slytherin Common room_

Draco was breathing hardly until he saw something. He can't stopped as he yelled her name but he opened his eyes and breath hardly. He looked at the picture where and Juvy pictured it on Quidditch

''Juvy...''said Draco

 **Not again for Draco to caught another nightmatre about death threats as well**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16 Releasing Garuda.**

 **'** 'There she is.''

Dark Huntress eventually fought them until she kicked them and hit them with her she knocked them and grabbed the man by his shirt and raised her arrows.

''Where is Azazel?'' Dark Huntress growled

''I don't know.''said the man but Dark Huntress gripped his chest causing him to screamed.

Dark huntress knocked him out and eventually made back to Hogwarts during her patrol. Dementors are both afraid of her eventually but somehow Dark Huntress would arrived and finished them people would relax during holidays but The Great Hall was quiet and most of all. Harry, Ron and Hermione are both pissed of what happened. Sure they regretted following Juvy back to her house but this was not a great timing.

''How come she is not here?'' Ron pointed on Juvy's seat

''Ron...remember she is asleep.''said Pansy

''Why is she always asleep without classes?'' Theo asked

''That's her habit.'' Pansy replied

''Habit? then why is she entering muggle tournaments at the same time?'' said Seamus

''What tournaments?'' Harry asked

''Oh dear.'' Pansy muttered

''You didn't know? She entered the muggle tournaments...you know like racing cars,martial arts,skateboarding, and a lot.''

''And she lose?'' Hermione guessed

''Nope she won. Even she wanted to lose herself..it didn't happened.''said Seamus

''How come she never tell us? Pansy?''said Draco

''Sorry...but it is against it.''said Pansy

''For spreading out? No wonder why Juvy always disappeared during hunts...and why is she fixing her motorcycle back on the house?'' Draco asked

''You went to her house?'' Hermione asked

''I did...and i stepped away from the landmines.''said Draco as he scratched his head

''What else did she do during the summer? '' Theo asked

''Um most of all...she would traveled somewhere...like the Tacloban City and the whole countries of Philippines...and sometime she would stay home.''said Pansy

''That doesn't explained why she is avoiding the whole situation?''said Harry until Draco was silent.

"Dray you okay?"Ron asked

"Yeah...its ...where's Juvy?."

"Probably fixing..some..

 **Crash..**

 **"** The hell it hurts."Juvy cursed as she stood up from the beoken wall until her back ached.

"What in the world just happened?"Ron exclaimed.

"Sorry. Reparo."said Juvy as her wand fixed the broken wall until Ace jumped in and licked her.. "Okay you win Acerian."

"Told you."said Ace who shift back into a lion until he rolled on the floor causing them to felt the cute of Ace.

"How cute."said Harry

"And so adorable."said Hermione yet Ace groaned as the skates.

"Ace you are chaos."said Jvy as she throws a bread on him causing Ace to swallowed it.

"Does lions have to eat bread?."Ron asked

"Of course they do Ron."said Theo

"Hey Juvy how,s the skates rockets?"Pansy asked

"Skate rockets?"Blaise was confused.

"Rocket skates...and Ace jinxed them."

".I did not.."Ace scowled

"You did,"said Juvy as she played with him.

"I can't believe you have a pet shifter Juvy."said Ginny

"Even i stole her socks."said Ace

.No wonder why my socks was gone back home...and you put stones on the stables again?."said Juvy but Pansy jumped in and tackled Ace.

.You do realized that you collected another 150 highcut cinverse shoes again Master Juvy?"Ace reminded her

"Aw screw...you."

"That would be the collect shoe collector of highcut converse shoes black along with others are 3,000."

They dropped their jaws.

"Hey...i can't believe that..said Juvy

".Its true Juvy."said Pansy as she embracing Ace

"She loves you."said Juvy but Pansy throws a box lid at her yet she dogde and hit it on the floor.

"Hey but i more you more."Ace dug on Pansy's embraced

"Still giving me a creeps to tou Acerian."said Juvy

"Master Juvy."said Ace until he sense Aurors are coming causing him to shift back into a german shepherd then he barked on the Aurors.

"Whoa i didn't do anything wrong."said Sirius but he stared at Ace who had a red collar on his neck.

"No...Acerian down."said Juvy but then Ace stared at Sirius.

"Could you keep your pet auiet.?"said Sirius

"Shut you foul dog...do you really think that i would be silence here you dunder spoke head."said Ace causing Juvy and Pansy to slapped their faces off.

"Oh bloody mary."said Juvy

"Next time if we go back to Midnight twilight..i'll order a vodca instead."said Pansu

.Vodca would helped the pain but the majority of drinking glasses will be only 5"Ace noted

"Acerian."said Juvy

''Sorry...''

Ace voice was interrupted when he and Juvy sense something wrong happened along with Pansy. Others are both confused of what they heard but then Ace morph back into a lion. Juvy's watch had alerted them causing her to picked the call.

''Deadly Sin Wrath.''said Juvy

'' _Juvy you and Pansy along with Ace get out of there now!''said Gino_

 _'''_ What?''said Pansy

 **Bang**

The roof was opened seeing a large gigantic demon robot. Students ran but Juvy,Pansy and Ace jumped the attacks and arrived on the ceiling. The demon was giant but then it rumble the both Great Hall. Juvy shielded both of the castle causing the demon to stepped back.

'' _Juvy hear me out.''said Gino_

 _''_ The demon is giant and i am not so sure how to handle this?''said Juvy

'' _Distracct the demon right now. It had to get out of Hogwarts.''said Gino_

 _''_ Seriously? Where would be a better place where demons are not allowed here?'' Pansy joined

'' _Hogwarts can allow any creatures inside along with demons.''said Gino causing them to go down_

 _''_ Screw you Dad.''said Juvy as she grabbed her wand and aimed on the demon. '' _Sentimentia.''_

A blue spark came from her wand then it hit on the demons head until she and Pansy along with Ace disappeared into Hogwarts grounds. Harry and the others saw the roof being fixed the other destroyed parts.

"What the earth was that?."said Harry

"Was that a robot?"Hermione asked.

"I don't think so."said Juvy as she sighed until she rubbed her shoes

''What's wrong with your shoes?'' Hermione asked

''Um before that...that wasn't fixed.''said Ace

''The what?''said Blaise until Juvy was thrown to the wall by her rocket skates

''Yep i'm alright.''said Juvy

''Definitely your not.'' Ace retorted

''Screw you Ace.''said Juvy as she recovered from the debris

''Are you going home?'' Pansy asked

''Yeah...i still have unfinished business to do.'

''You know your father and Godric Gryffindor looks the same.'' Ron mentioned when he saw the portrait causing Juvy to nervous

''No they don't...and besides if they are the same nothing can changed...oh god Hwoarang is so going to pissed me off.''

''What did he do?'' Pansy asked while referring her best friends name

''He drank Vodca again and this time...i am sure Tessa is not going to be mad.''said Juvy

Pansy along with Juvy remembered the incident of what happened to Tessa. Hwoarang was drunk and apparently he nearly caused the world into a fiery pit. Even both of them would go to roadtrips and adventures but it went disaster. Juvy waved back to her friends until she drove her motorcycle while Ace jumped on the seat where it was on the that Juvy opened the door of the garage back on the garage and fixed the other stuff that she fixed. Ace was her partner but then he and Pansy would design which was better for Juvy.

''Still not manage.''said Ace but then Juvy grabbed her screw driver and fixed her cars and motorcycles but she looked on the close garage where it was locked.

''Garuda.''said Juvy

''Master Juvy? That? Thinking Garuda again.''

''What no? No...I have no idea what your suggesting Acerian and it is not working.''said Juvy until she looked on the movement of the bushes. '' Oh great..not again.''

''Yep not again as well.''said Ace

''...i just hoped nothing would screw on the year 2020..or in 2070.''said Juvy

''Master don't asked.''said Ace as he remembered

''Guess i had an traumatic experience with Garuda wasn't?''

''I would say probably but it is your choice to make the same choices you had.''

''no wonder why everybody loved you.'' Juvy teased him

''The best pet you had...and most of all...you need to recruit him.''

''Ace...as much as i wanted to but i don't know which i am going to tell him that.''

''Your in love Master.''said Ace

''No i'm not.'' Juvy retorted but Ace didn't pursue her

''Master i fell in love once but...i didn't find the right one.''said Ace

''then why did you had a family on your own?''

''I really wish i could but like you. i was scared of something terrible decisions to make. It isn't hard of making choices Master Juvy. Its difficult to make choices.''said Ace

"It is hard as well."

Meanwhile Harry and Ron told Sirius and Remus about told them that Gino and Godric Gryffindor are the same and look alike. Harry told Sirius during Klaus visit that Gino was a 3,000 year old but Sirius wondered along with told them that a thousands years of age was impossible but then Both of them noticed that Gino and Godric are have the same told Harry that Gino called James an ignorant but stupid pranksters along with the 4 but then nothing was the same. Sirius and Remus talked on the private chambers that belonged to Remus.

."Moony...do you think that...Gino and Godric Gryffindor was the same person?"said Sirius

"Sirius as much as i wanted to humour you but if Klaus was telling the truth that Gino is a 3,000 year old and Kingg Arthur's teacher during his time. We never heard of what happened to Godric...after Helena Ravenclaw was killed by the bloody baron."said Remus

"You know i remember that as well. Juvy was look like Rose except her eyes along with her hair are the same as Gino."

"Gino was the first recquited to become a was the first who was recquite by God. If Gino is already 3,000 then the Sins knows that he was immortal..."

"Or something hidden underneath. When we taunted Severus...Gino appeared from nowhere and punch James along with me...except punch was stronger than any normal punch along with the mythical creatures. We saw Gino's anger when Chase attacked and nearly killed you,his eyes turned red and i don't know what happened."said Sirius

"Gino and Rose seems to be opposite but they love each other and most of all...they spend time with Juvy during their free periods. Even they are both hunters...Rose and the sins would go along leavingg Juvy with Ace."

"That dog was getting on my nerves."Sirius muttered

"Might i remind you that Acerian is not any dog..."Remus reminded him

"Right..,he transform into a lion during the quidditch match. But still i don't understand did Godric and Gino knew each other or why are they look alike?"Sirius wondered

"You think Godric is Gino's brother?"Remus asked but Sirius shook his head

" remembered what Gino was an only child from the Cabueños family. If Gino knows Godric Gryffindor...he might have knew who the identity of Dark Huntress."said Sirius

"But thhe vampire Laurent had expose that Godric Gryffindor has a daughter named Dark Huntress. Even i tried to smell her scent...the bars attacked me and Godric warned me to stay away from his daughter's business."said Remus

"What if Dark Huntress was the vigilante at night but at the day...she must be a student.?"

"That was going to be my opinion but something is not. Even Juvy likes to pick fights during the day and her huntings...Dark Huntress ..and Juvy...had the .."

"Same brutal technique."said Sirius

"That's impossible...Juvy disappeared after her parents funeral and the sins knows where she was from the start. Oliver kicked us out during his interrogation but nothing. Sirius...you think Juvy and Ace knows who the Dark Huntress is.?"Remus asked

"I don't know Moony but Dark Huntress and Dark hound...was difficut to find, What if the sins know who they are from the start?"

"Sirius you may be an auror but interrogating the sins is dangerous. You remembered we interrogate the sins or the other creatures and acolytes of the sins will kill us back."

"Damn your right."Sirius looked down

"But i wondered...where does the sins took meeting except the Headquarters?."Remus asked

"The first house of Gino."said Sirius

"I know Gino's house and Rose had lived on the large manor castlw without maids or house elves. I don't know where they took meetingg on their own."said Remus

"Juvy hunts at nights ,right?." Sirius asked

".Yeah she was. Godriv Gryffindor had announce that her whole huting would take any time which includes nights,so that she can celebrate with her friends...The Cabueños family was the richest family than us along with the other noble families. The Manor that Juvy stayed ,was look like 600 year old."

"And the demon said she was the third heir."Remus mentioned

"Third heir? Of what?."

"I don't know."

Juvy arrived back to Hogwarts after she investigate the whole robot demon incident. Pansy of them went to the balcony where they are seeing the sky but Pansy interrupted their conversation.

"That doesn't explained why he was on the surgical mode."said Pansy mentioning the file.

"That company shut down 16 years ago and most of all...i didn't know demons would infect a robot."said Juvy

"But that robot will come back ,didn't it?"

"I am not sure...but to my guess...something will happened today or tonight. I just don't know how to beginning the whole story."said Juvy

"It must been hard of riding of Garuda isn't it?"

"I shut Garuda back at the garage." Juvy said as she sighed.

"Why?."

"Because when i traveled back to 2079.I crashed and i was deppresed."said Juvy

"But nobody was killed.?"

"No. It is difficult to make decisions. If i release Garuda right now...then the future would be alternate. I think making the whole timing wasn't effecting me as well."said Juvy as she looked at the sky

"Just because you and your father got into an agree ment doesn't mean you can't give up. Juvy i know you as well...your not a terrible person..you made a choice.A choice that you would sacrifice for us...i care deeply that something would happened...but i don' and I had destroyed our relationship but that doesn't mean...that you would give up...right now."said Pansy

"Maybe...but we need,to go

Their classes was horrible but then it shows some knowlegde about the whole of them had a break but then themrobot came back and now turned into a bigger grabbed themDamnation book and looked at it.

"Aw crap t is the demonic robot who no way.."Juvyspat

The demon robot throws a punch on the two but they doge and herebly was trailing by the robot causing the whole students to be shut down by a spell while Juvy was missing.

"I can't handle this...Juvy...plan b."said Pansy as she invaded the robots attacks but then the force field was strong enough causing students to screamed.

"Juvy.!"Pansy yelled

Sooner a large griffin lion appeared nowhere but Harry and the students saw...even Pansy griffin lion spread and attacked the robot yelled as he threws some laser on it.

"Garuda."said Juvy releasing The shield.

"Garuda?.."said Ron

"How is that possible?.Harry asked while Garuda was battling the robot but it got caught by the twigs and thrown.

"Juvy pilot Garuda now."sId Pansy

"No.."said Juvy

"Juvy now."said Pansy

"Garuda...Dive in."

Juvy disappeared causing her to enter Garuda's main control system where she was sitting and the faced the robot opponent. Juvy pressed the buttons allowing Garuda to be released from the grasp and fought the robot. Juvy missed Garuda but then she pressed Garuda into a large acale robot.

"Who Garuda hold on."said Juvy as she holds the sterring wheel.

The robot attacked her back but Juy pressed the switch holder allowing Garuda to be kicked by the robots robot was theown down but eventually ,it caused Juvy to released the missiles from her robot and hit the robots.

"Garuda...trust me like we did last time,"said Juvy allowing Garuda to turns its sword into bow ans arrow. "Burning...Lion."

Juvy released the arrow from Garuda and headed straight to The robot's main cintrol savsd, The robot got exploded and destroyed allowing Juvy to see Garuda again.

"Its heen a to long my old friend."sakd Juvy as she looked at Garuda

Garuda landed slowlymon the feet of Hogwarts grounds yet the main door from the chest opens, as Juvy stepped out from the body. Pansy broke into the crowds and embraced her,

"God Garuda was a large robot."said Pansy

"Large is not am important...but family and friends are important.."said Juvy as she jumped from the controller.

"I,ll give you a tip,,,,you have worked to do."Pansy reminded her.

".Aw shit."Jvy cursed.

 _Night._

At the abandoned bar.A waitress smiled at the two persons who are cuter but darker agenda.

"So what do you want to talked to me?."

"You needed my help Blackheart. You asked me how to kill ghostrider who had the contact of San Veganza...you said you wanted it?."said Azazel

"I really need that contract as i killed and the contract was gone...yet he was alive...by one was her isn,t it?"Blackheart asked while drinking his glass.

"I escaped Hell and you know you wanted it for the time being. I may have killed her parents but she was still alive and i wanted her dead."Azazel spat.

"I still realized one thing...you escaped and Judgement day was coming. You really think that you could escaped Judgement day Azazel? After the deaths that we handled and the one that we didn't cared? ?...she will find you."Blackheart told him

"I wasn't asking for the contract of San Venganza...but i want to bring something."

..Bring?...Azazel you had no idea what world we are living in. The most of is not an acquinttance of us...what do you want me to do?"Blackheart asked causing Azazel to looked at him.

"Find Helena Ravenclaw."said Azazel.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17 Friend encounters.**

There is a time that Juvy couldn't sleep...instead she would go to patrol of both worlds. Sometimes she slept...but sometimes could handle a day without 's fine for her even Ace was sleeping soundly and soundly along with several looked at the time 5:30 am...she groaned but she continue to fight at both times. Some of the students saw Juvy sleeping on the library or the history of magic even on the great hall, but it was interrupted by the two was more worried about Juvy's condition but somehow...she noticed that Juvy disappeared again and again. During the day Hermione and Daphne along with Astoria entered the great hall for some ...

"I cannot believe you didn't sleep! Not even 30 minutes?"Pansy asked while Juvy was drinking from the plastic cup causing Hermione to remember that logo.

"I didn't sleep...okay...but i still drink caffeine."said Juvy

Ron choked on his drink while Blaise dropped his had no idea what Juvy was doing again.

"Starbucks?."said Juvy holding another coffee from the plastic container but Pansy grabbed the other one.

"My favorite but thanks...why on earth didn't you fell asleep?"said Pansy as she sipped the coffee shake.

"I was busy."

"Meaning?"

"Going outside while Godric was allowing me to go out everynight which includes opening the Midnight twilight."said Juvy

"Right...i guess...okay your look like your eager to be burned something."

."Pansy i am fine and besides...nothing was wrong while i was out and most of all not handlingg something who was spying on us from the beginning."said Juvy causing thenthree to be nervousl

"Right...oh my god...today is 28 right?"

"Don't remind me of what is on midnight if 31 ."Juvy guessed

"Joy.."Pansy muttered

"Oh forget it and beside nothing was wrong on the contary. i had a lot of common.."said Juvy

"Oh Juvy i am worried about your condition as well."

"I can survive that."

Both of them attended classes separately but after classess break grab her bag and headed towards where the was there.

"I was going to come with you...if you want?."Pansy asked

"Your a hunter remember?."Juvy smirked

"Yeah and your partner during the round out nights while i was asleep on 11 or 12 while you are still on the daily mattered mode."Pansy guessed.

"This is the reason why your ky bestfriend."

"Which you ignored Ginny and Hermione?."

"No."

"Juvy i know you."said Pansy until the motorcycle came causing Juvy to rode followed by Pansy who grabbed two helmets.

Both of them stopped on the headquarters yet they both hunt...but if was finished as of them throws rocks on th water along with Hwoarang and Jin.

"You know it is a good timing handling with these from the start."said Hworang as he throws a pebble to the water.

"Yeah...but i don't know."said Jin

"The matter is nothing can be prescribed of all."said Pansy as he throws some soda can to them.

"Thanks Pansy."Jin thanked her

"How come your silent all the time Juvy?"Hwoarang asked

"Nothing...its just...nothing can be described."said Juvy as she throws a pebble to the water.

"Well i am worried of what will happened to you as well...Juvy...you didn't sleep last night?"Jin asked

"No.I couldn't."

"This is why your hiding something...well that figures as well...nothing can be dogs are guardig your room back at Hogwarts and most of all...what happens if i die?."Hwoarang asked

"Hwoarang..."said Pansy

"No one...is going to die not you worse...Azazel has escaped hell and he will escaped Judgement day.I guess nothing was entire time...Azazel wants me."said Juvy

"Most of all...Azazel doesn't know of who the Dark Huntress was."Jin continue

"But he knows that Dad is Godric Gryffindor...Dad didn't care if the secret was out...but something is not."Juvy sighed as she sat on the rock trying to burying her guilt.

"You know you did the right thing back one was blaming you of what happened here...or there?."said Hwoarang

"I pushed Hermione and Ginny away.I have no idea of who i was from the got lucky when he controlled of his devil,you controlled your ghost rider...but to me...i don't."said Juvy

"If this is the reason why Devil was quiet all the time..during your conversation with her?"Jin asked as he looked at her

"I told Devil not to controlled me...i stopped when Dad and Mom was killed,then he was out when i got fully raged of to be intact. I can changed the past but nothing can be the same."said Juvy

"Then your worried that i am going to die? Like you saw on the tavern a week ago?"Pansy asked while pointing herself.

"Pansy..."

"Juvy...i known you for more than 3 with Jin and Hwoarang.I don't care if i die...i,ve lived enough...amd most of all let me die what Blackheart did."saod Pansy causing Hwoarang and Jin to titled their heads in alarm.

"Blackheart? He killed those on thentavern?"Jin asked

Juvy nodded.

"How on earth would he escaped? What does he want from now?"said Hwoarang

"I don't know...i don,t know his history nor the other ones Damnation didn't shown of what Blackheart was outspoken."said Juvy

..Then call Lucifer.."said Jin

."Can,t...he is busy handling the detective case with his partner."Juvy mentioned

"If there is a was 28 and Judgement day is still on Midnight."said Jin

"There is a reason...if Blackheart wants Pansy...she'll die...and i am not going to allow that."

"then what is your plan?."Pansy asked but Juvy looked up.

"I need to talked to Dad...alone."

Juvy and Pansy returned to Hogwarts but then Juvy and Pansy went go separately causing ,her to enter the founder's room wher ehe saw Gino reading a book.

"Dad..."said Juvy causing Gino to looked a her

" _Alex...is something wrong?.Gino asked full of fatherly voice._

"Not really...but yeah...i am."said Juvy

" _Oh dear...what happened?"Helga asked_

 _"Is something happened to Helena? Do you want me to talked to her?.Rowena asked_

 _"Dear what happened?.said Salazar_

 _"Juvy...its okay...you can talked to me."said Gino but he saw Juvy's eyes turned tears causing him to gasped."Juvy?"_

 _"_ Its just...tears Dad nothing wrong."said Juvy

" _Juvy...i know your lying...and your horrible lying to me."Gino continue but henfelt sorry of his daughter actions._

 _"_ I just don't know of what is going into me.I am morried of what happened to Pansy along with the others...and i am sick of those prejuiced from the Gryffindor just...i had something difficult within me...how can i be that?"Juvy asked

" _Alex..."_

 _"_ I tried to tell you this back but i couldn' it hurts of choosing sides that you didn't want to fight.I fight of what is right even i became Dark Huntress and never stopped...how can i be that time?"

" _That doesn't mean that you can handle of what is we did fall many times before we continue to go back ,where we start. Your mother and I never raised you to be prejuiced...instead...we taight you themway you wanted to be. I got thhe time when i failed because i couldn't made a choice. The day we died...is the day you died..."_

"I know that Dad... but why is it coming to me?...I don,t want both houses to fights if they are prejuiced...i just couldn't stand it."

Salazar was touched of what Juvy said to was full of regret that time. He despised Muggleborns and Muggles but apparently Gino and him fought a hundred time not to be insulted of what is never wanted to become a bad one..instead his descendent turned a powerful Dark Wizard calling himself looked at Juvy and he felt that tears from his eyes will come.

" _Juvy...there are times that trials had hard challenges to make...it wasn't easy as you predicted but it is still challenge. O know that part when at the time of comes your mother and i died when we became human...its because we love you and we want you to live..."_

 _."_ And that made me one thing? I ignored Ginny and the others because of their prejuiced against each other? How can i stopped this?."Juvy asked

" _Juvy can along with the Dark Huntress...can handle the solutions._ "

"Its just a bad timing to telling them."said Juvy

" _I know why...but certain habbits can go hard as expected."_

Juvy entered the common room where she immediately sat on the couch and took out her phone.

"Juvy your here"said Hermione

"Yeah...i just got here..."said Juvy putting her phone on her pocket

"Are you okay?."

"Yeah...its just tired."Juvy lied

"Juvy..."

"I don't want to talked Hermione..."

"I didn't complete my sentence yet."Hermione protested

"You don't need to because i figured it out. You and Ginny ignored Pansy because of some old prejuice one...oh course...back to the bloody prejuice i do not know you anymore,as much as i wanted...i figured that it wasn't the right to tell you...but...you gotten your rotten side of of what i was befriending."said Juvy

Hermione looked down.

"I just ...didn't want to fight."said Hermione

"Yet you and Ginny started to ignore Pansy...why? Because she was acolyte of the sins..or not tellingg you that i was busy...i would say how pathetic of your excuse."Juvy spat causing Ron and Harry to go down.

"What's going on?"Ron looked alarmed.

"I am not that one Hermione. Just because i am Wrath doesn't mean that i had handling things within me. you and Ginny made me sick of how you ignored Pansy...why? Because she is a Slytherin? Oh god that is bullshit and most Karma. You followed your own rules and not to mentioned that. Yes your a mudblood but i am a half blood as well."said Juvy

"Your a had spreaded last year."said Hermione as she felt her tears.

"That doesn't matter as well. I was raised without prejuice yet your enemies had gotten you both mentally changed. Well Percy loves Penelope yet he made friends with Marcus Flint...no offense Percy."said Juvy

"Don't worry...your good to go."said Percy

"Hermione...you really think my life was perfect.? That i am richer than both of them? That is a lame excuse...i may be rivh but i am lived like a simple one. Because my parents never spoiled me. They gave me a love to each other..."

"I just wanted to be sure your okay?"

".That is not a lame excuse Hermione...what you did along with Ginny had ignored Pansy and the others...i choose Pansy because ,she was telling the truth...not a something like that,...i don't know of who you listened to...but to me...i wasn't listened and i never listened to Ginny's advice. I made my own rules and you made your own. If it doesn't changed the other timing of this incident...i have no choice but to drag you and Ginny to hell to Judgement day."

Hermione and the others gasped but Percy understood it. Ron wanted to protest even his face turned red but Hwoarang was better than Ron. Harry was quiet but then ,it never stopped Juvy tightening her fist until she slapped Hermione on the face causing her to felt the slapped.

"You know,that i could personally threat you both of your actions and wrongdoings but to me your all pathetic to make your friends distanting them today."said Juvy as she left leaving Hermione to looked on her thoughts.

"God Juvy did said right."said Harry

"Indeed...but most of all..i wasn't distacting Theo and Blasie along with the others...Hermione why did you listened to Ginny about Slytherins.?"Ron asked

"Because some Slytherin called me a mudblood."

."And you listened to Ginny? No wonder why Pansy was sad when you ignored her. I think i need a breath and i am going to write this to Mom?"said Percy

"Will you tell her about Ginny's actions?"Ron asked

".Ron she deserves to be lectured...not acting like a strict govermental note...i don,t but i have to."said Percy but Harry holds Hermione shoulder.

."That's fine Hermione but what Juvy said earlier...she was right..."said Harry

Juvy entered the room where she lied on the was on the the sofa downstairs but it was guessing it did slapped Hermione..but then Juvy remembered of what Gino said. During her missions was fine but something is not. Hwoarang told his problems to her along wih Jin.

 _Knock knock._

 _"_ I don't need to be disturbed."said Juvy but the door opens seeing Pansy carrying two starbucks.

."I went to town and i used your car."said Pansy

"I am not mad..."said Juvy as she lied on the bed but then Pansy put down the coffees on the table.

"Why did you protected me from the start? I just wanted to know that i would repay you back."said Pansy

"You don't need to repay me back."Juvy protested

"Juvy...i am scared...i don't know of what is coming to me but i cannot be.."Pansy cried but Juvy embraced her

"Hey..,,even i die again...there is a time that i would never made it worse than thought. I slapped hermione because she and Ginny ignored you ..."

"That doesn't explained why? Maybe i deserve to die?."

"No."

".Juvy..."

"I am not letting you die...Helena or Pansy...i would never do that...as long as i am alive,i would protect you no matter what. We are here for you."said Juvy

"Maybe...i wasn't allowed to live."

"No...sometimes life isn't easy and the thing was charged..."Juvy holds her hand as she felt Pansy's hands.

"I promise to protect you even i die."said Juvy..

During the night Dark Huntress had doing her patrol which ,she eventually stopped the thugs from mugging an old woman. She entered an old tavern where she saw people dead but their faces are both appeared but Dark Huntress fought them off and killed one of send the evidence to the computer along with the other sins,yet the scan will she still haven't sleep where she noticed that the sun was coming.

"Oh darn."said Juvy as she left the tavern leaving the bodies on it.

Morning came again but Juvy still never sleeps causing Pansy to held two starbucks,causing her to rolled her eyes.

"I swear i will thank that car for you."said Pansy but Juvy grabbed the starbucks coffee.

"Yeah that figures...i still love the triple within me."said Juvy

."Adrenaline Junkie."Pansy mentioned

"That caused hypertition of both of both adolescene? Got it from studying doctors...which i passed the board exam and became a doctor."said Juvy

"Somehow your still in a bit of anti sleepy mode."said Pansy

"Ah don't blame me."said Juvy who mentioned as they both walked on the great hall but Juvy ignored the goblet causing Ginny to whinned. "Don't worry...i am sure you'll regret of what your sinister palns are."

Ginny was nervous but then Errol came with a howler for grabbed her headset along with opened the envelope.

 ** _"Ginerva Molly Weasley! I did not teach you hoe to became rude towards your peers along with friends eith different houses. I am disgusted of your actions as well. I did not raised my children to be prejuice like this,Your father and i are very disappointing at you. Its a good thing that you never went to hell during Judgement day._**

 ** _...Your actions has caused us in a deep big trouble of distracting your friends from different houses...you and i will talked when i get there."_**

The howler stopped hissing causing it to tear itself,but students gasped of what Ginny was now ashamed of herself of ,what she did. Both Pansy and Juvy rose oht from the seat but Hwoarang called.

"Hwoarang?"said Juvy

 _"Juvy.l...the test came back as well...and it is not good."said Hwoarang as he holds the paper._

 _"_ What do you mean?"Juvy asked causing Pansy to whimpered.

." _He knows Helena Ravenclaw is alive."_

 _"_ What?."Juvy yelped but gasping

" _And he is now hunting... you gotta take Pansy away from Hogwarts...he'll come and going to get her and killed her."_

 _"_ Hwoarang...you need to alarmed this to others."said Juvy until she put the phone down.

"Juvy what happened?"Pansy asked

"He knows."said Juvy

."He knows what? Juvy? He knows what?"said Juvy

."What is going on?"said Harry looking at the two.

"Your not safe Here Pansy...he knows your alive and he knows your secret. Hwoarang send me the details and it is not good."

"Then who? Who is after me?"Pansy asked.

"Blackheart."

 **The continue was timing and it is not a good timing for both Pansy and Juvy.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18 Pansy's fear.**

 **1608**

 _Helena ravenclaw entered the town of San Venganza as a greeted her warmly yet they showed her the clinic where where she will be working. Her escaped that caused Gino to helped her to escaped from the baron's attacks._

 _.Nurse...please...my daughter...she is having a seizure."said the man holding her daughter on his arms._

 _."Give it here...she needs a morphing as gently as possible."Helena instruct him.._

 _Present_

Both of them a re silence but they walked on the seventh floor causing the door to be opened.

"He can't know...i've been hidden for 400 years years."said Pansy

"That is the whole idea of Blackheart knowd that your alive because of Azazel's ...there are secquences. He targets you."said Juvy at the portriat but Juvy's eyes turned red causing the portrait to opened letting them inside.

"But how?

"Azazel must have done somethinng to conquer your own regret. He thinks luring you will be the reason of releasing the contract."

".The contract of San Venganza?"Pansy guessed.

".Exactly...Before Carter came there...you came there working as a nurse then,something happened...a dark something but you able to withdrawn it back."said Juvy

"What does?."

"Later...before we could go out."said Juvy

Both classes are a bit of boring but then Juvy exit the room and went to Pansy who was waiting on he hallway wearing her jeans.

"Cai i drive?"Pansy asked

"You have a driver license right?."

"Yeah why?"

"Because i got mine when i was 4."said Juvy

"Seriously? Did advancement took you long enough to make a statement of heredity."Pansy shrugged.

"Oh don't remind me...Ace did that a couple of times...and i asked him to go to date someone."

"Geez for a chimera...i noticed that as well but Ace was typical crazy.."said Pansy

Both of them walked on the platform where Juvy pressed her watch sending a car to trunk was opened causing Juvy to put her bags on and Pansy entered the car and drove back to investigation was seemingly not a bright one but on the other hand,It stopped but Juvy killed the demon from her hunting jobs again,causing Pansy to sighed.

"Patrol time?."

".You really don't want me to sleep will you?."Juvy asked

"Apparently yes...you,ll sleep before you go on patrol."

"No."

Dark Huntress arrived on the building on the muggle the wizarding world had tallest but muggle buildings are both high...that includes the headquarters and the company. Dark Huntress catches two criminals who escaped Azkaban and most of all knocked Mundungus Fletcher again...and knocked Rita Skeeter again. Dark Huntress and Dark hound had sense something but it wasn't strong before but it was stronger.

"Master Juvy?"Ace asked

"Pansy."said Juvy.

 _Pansy was walking somewhere familiar to noticed the door waiting for opened the doop and gasped of what she'd was the place where she worked and preferred as home but apparently, she heard a voice causing her to turned around._

 _"Hello Helena."Blackheart smirked at her but Pansy screamed._

Pansy was screaming to loud causing Daphne and Milicent to wake her up but it didn't ran towards the Gryffindor tower and asked Hermione where Juvy is.

".Daphne why are you here?"Hermione asked

"Pansy had a nightmare...i need to speak with Juvy."said Daphne

."Daphne calmed down.."Ginny said along with Ron and Harry

"Daphne Juvy isn't here...what is happening.?"Percy asked

"Pansy she had a nightmare and most of all...it hurt...we tried to wake her up but...only Juvy knows...where is she?"Daphne asked

"She isn,t here Daphne."said Harry

Daphne went down allowing Harry and the others to enter the Slytherin common room but they gasped as Juvy came from nowhere.

..Its okay...its okay."said Juvy who was embracing Pansy

"What is happening here?"Snape asked

"Juvy...,he went to my dreams...i don,t want to go with him."said Pansy causing Juvy to grab her phone and dialed.

"Hworang,,,,i think you and Jin need to come here now."Juvy barked.

Minutes later Jin and Hwoarang arrived causing Juvy to went to Pansy to calmed her down causing her lie on his waist even Juvy but her a calming draught.

"He was hunting Pansy...and i don't know how he can enter her dreams?"said Juvy as she and Jin are talking on the room of hers.

"That must be the possible one. If Blackheart was hunting Pansy,he would do anythingg in his power toget her hands on her."said Jin as he raised his hands towards his hair.

"Which is why i am worried.I told Dad about this ans he said that Blackheart will come and get i am not going to lose my bestfriend who didn't do anything wrong."said Juvy.

"Then he could have hurt her?"Hwoarang showed them the bruise behind Pansy's back.

"Its cleaver but it is dark was so powerful that even he would send his deathly glares or using his hand...they,ll die just like Dad did,'"said Hwoarang

"Ues but i used the Lazarus Pit to take them back and it worked."Juvy protested.

"That has to be the reason...you don't think something will happened to Pansy?."

"I will never allowed that."Hwoarang spat

"Calm down."said Juvy

"Okay...fine you win."said Hwoarang

"Masters apparently Blackheart came to her dreams as well.I sipposed something would have guessed again as well."said Ace

"He said he wanted to contract of San Venganza."said Pansy

"Well the contract was gone for a hundred time...we don't know where it is...even we checked into the damnation book."Jin protested.

"Oh we tried but there is ine person who knows where the contract is?"Juvy eyed at Hwoarang.

"What?"

"Hwoarang...you know where the contract of San Venganza the whole time didn't you?"

Hwoarang shook his head..

"Hell no...even we could talked to dad about the bloody contract of muddling time...he won't tell"

''Yeah he won't... Jin... i think i need that is necessary. If someone is making a debris fall like that.''

Pansy heard that Hwoarang and Jin left the scene leaving her with Ace. she remember why she left and run towards every place aside America but on the other regretted it as well.

 _Flashback_

 _San Venganza 1601_

 _Pansy finished her job and her time was she sighed as she entered her flat that it was temporary. The only one who knows where she was Gino and Ace. She sighed but then she heard a knocking on her door. Pansy went to the door and saw him._

 _''Carter?''said Helena_

 _''Its been a long time Helena.''said Carter_

 _''What do you want?'' Helena asked_

 _''To warned you again. This town was going to be destroyed by Blackheart and most of you need to get out of here.'' Carter warned her_

 _''I will never leave this town.''said Helena_

 _''Then he'll find you and confronted you again.''_

 _End of Flashback_

 _Pansy_ looked at the whole Great hall where she was reuniting with her mostly missed her friends. Harry and Ron talked about homework but apparently Juvy came.

''you left the room. Why?''said Pansy

''Apparently you won't like it as well...you and i had a long talked later.''said Juvy

Classes came and potions was Juvy's exploring type. She followed the instructions on Snape's literature but eventually she finished at 2 minutes before the clock turns to five. Juvy and Pansy exit the room and walked towards the lake where they throw stones to the that they went to town.

''I know your going to be furious.''said Pansy

''No i'm not...i am not mad.''said Juvy

''Then why are you quiet?''

''last night Ace and I went to patrol where i sense Blackheart's power. IT wasn't that much but i sense him that ,he was coming and he'll do anything but to take you down.''said Juvy

''Then what? He could still be there...''

''Only he appeared on your dreams. The place you described was an abandoned castle that resident for more than 600 years. I'm sure why he was involving something like that..otherwise he wants you to lure me out.''said Juvy

''Like voldemort did?''

''One thing. Black heart wanted you to lure me out like he was playing the part. He had all he wanted but theraphy.''

"Lousy much?"

"Probably...but otherwise i enjoyed timing as well. Life isn,t perfect Pansy ans we learned our mistakes as well even we regretted it."said Juvy

"You know for one thing.? Is that you made me positive.I felt very sorry of what is coming to me. Now Lackheart wants me and what do you think?"

"I don't...even today is 29...i still have to encountered black heart."

"Maybe,,,,,...but Juvy i think something might happened to me?"

Hogwarts.

Both of them returned Hogwarts after their break yet they separated due to their Juvy was hanging with Hermione on the corridor of the library,while she was at the library Pansy texted her that she is headed towards Charms Charms room Pansy waited for Juvy until the wall was destroyed and Blackheart showed hide under the desk.

"Hiding for a hundred time? Its to late for now."said Blackheart

Flitwick grabbed his wand and throws a spell on him but it had no effect. Most students backed away when Blackheart came and looked on the students.

"Tell me again Filius? You know your the Ravenclaw house head...now tell me where is Helena Ravenclaw?"Blackheart demanded

"She is dead."Flitwick scowled

"Stupid sins tried to cover up. Of course is Alive and she is here and i got orders from thhe sinister as well"

"Stupefty."sId Harry but Blackheart throws their wands to the wall.

"Wands don't work at me either Harry to mentioned that as well but i should have asked. Looking for Helena Ravenclaw is my top priority

"Blackheart...Helena Ravenclaw was dead for a hundred of years .There is no one who could survive the incideng between here."said Ron but then Pansy saw the door ajad yet she texted Juvy that attacked.

"Dead eh? Then why? The bloody baron tried to kill her but she escaped and being helped by the sins to where she was for protections."Blackheart sneered

"That's impossible."Hermione scowled

"You really think that Helena was alone who surived the ...Godric surived and he traveled towards the end of the time till,he had his own family and he sired his only one...his daughter."

"Dark Huntress?"Harry and Ron looked at each other

"That is her name? That is a cover up name for her vigilante timing.I know who the Dark Huntress was from the beginning. Its to bad that vampire ,that was sent here years ago...declared that Dark Huntress was Godric Gryfindor's child... for a hundred but thousand years have passed."

"Who is she?"said Seamus

"Do you really think that i would spread about her sins knows who she was but mostly the Wrath one.."

"Juvy?.

"Juvy knows Dark Huntress identity?"Hermione gasped but Pansy was avoiding the whole question as ,she nearly reach the door

"To bad...she never tell you...both...or you know from the start Pansy or i should sa Helena Ravenclaw."

Both of them gasped but Pansy turned around and faced Blackheart who made a wicked grinned.

"Pansy?."said Daphne

"Pansy is Helena Ravenclaw?."said Harry

"That's impossible..."said Ron

"You really think escaping a more than a hundred years to go. 400 years have passed yet you survived the whole scenario by letting the sins to let you go somewhere for your safety."said Blackheart but Pansy grabbed her arnis.

"It may be a hundred years has passed Blackheart but there is no reason why you won't let that happened."Pansy hissed holding tightly the arnis wooden sticks.

"Damn it was...but after you and your precious friend destroyef your own stuff like the diadem?...oh i forgot...Gino faked your death for a hundred of years and by the means of it."Pansy frowned

"I am not going to go with you anymore Blackheart even i die again."Pansy hissed

"You should be afraid. I must hve handled those sins but i can't handle Oliver,Tommy,Conner,Barry,Kazuya and Gino...so i killed Michael the original one...but it didn't go as planned...when Gino's daughter...used the one who resureect from the dead...lazarus. Pit."said Blackheart.

They gasped of what they remembered the stories of the Lazaruz can resurect from the dead but apparently...there are two ones.

"Damn straight nor the weight had the acolyte of the sins...you know that Juvy skipped thhe break during nights...but right now...i will kill you."

"Not on my watch."said Juvy as she kicked Blackheart towards the wall

"Juvy?"said Pansy as she came.

"Sorry i was late."Juvy apologized as she looked at Pansy

"God...your nearly on time,"said Pansy but she whacked Juvy's head causing her to be mad.

"What the hell was that for?"

"For being late on the middle of nowhere."

"I was busy making laundry and the washing machine had caused a malfunction but forget it later when i noticed that Blackheart was still here.."said Juvy

Blackheart scowled on the process but he saw the two again who are ready their fighting stances.

"That damn hurts Juvy."said Blackheart

"Better than you noticed...you will never take Helena infront of me."said Juvy as Draco saw her cross tattoo

"Surely your still stubborn.."

"You talk and i will kill you."said Juvy as her eyes turned red

Blackheart released his powers but Juvy and Pansy avoided the ran again but apparently Pansy and Juvy ran from the classroom and ran even Blackheart grabbed the grab her wand and stunned him causing Harry and the others to noticed that Juvy just stunned released his silver chains. Juvy and Pansy ran but Black heart appeared causing her to punch him straight to the face.

''I really need my gauntless now.''said Juvy as they both ran

''You can take them later but.''

Their voice was interrupted when Blackheart used his chains and caught Pansy but Juvy caught her and fight with Black heart. Black heart appeared again but he appears again. Juvy backed screams were heard

''Heard why you sins are so tough to make adjustment.''said Blackheart

''Easy to mingle again Black heart.''said Juvy

''You and your father are the same. No wonder why Gino had trained you to become this. A fear less lethal weapon, a student who was a apprentice of the death and the torturer. You and the other one who survived. Your the Dark Huntress.!''said Black heart as he released his dark force and throws to Pansy but Juvy released her red force.

''I see you've used your red force again. Its been a long time since you unlocked your devil within you isn't it?'' Black heart taunted her

''That was yours not mine..''said Juvy

Juvy and Black heart fought yet Juvy locked his hands before releasing his punch but most of all..it worries Pansy. Pansy screamed but apparently Juvy throws fire to black heart and used her sword to fight him. Lavender saw them but apparently Black heart throws Juvy to the great hall.

''Juvy!?''said Pansy

''There are times are not nice...when a devil who was not a intimidate as you are.''said Black heart

''You will never will be.''said Juvy

"Your the one who was mistaken of who you encountered.I will never give you Helena Ravenclaw."said Juvy

"To bad Juvy...but you..would"Blackheart throws his knife towards Pansy but Juvy shielded Pansy and received the hit.

Demons grabbed Pansy despite she wanted to fight but apparently Blackheart throws Juvy again causing her and Pansy to separated but then he looked at Juvy.

"Somehow you learned your anger towards your parents but i will kill because of my master orders me to."said Blackheart

Draco and ghe others watched as Juvy was making underneath on her robes but then Blackheart raised his sai towards her.

"Your the one who's mistaken from the start."said Jubu as she released the hidden cloth revealing a pentagram star but then Jy pressed it and disappeared.

"Son of a bitch!"Blackheart roared as he disappeared

Draco and the others looked at the star but Juvy and Blackheart of the students looked at it.

"Where is Juvy?."Hermione asked

"I don't know but i am worried that she would go back and rescued Pansy...oh god the whole history was true..."said Draco as he looked on the pentagram star until it disappeared.

 **Sorry everyone i haven't wrote...its a blackout here on the philippines all the time.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19 A friend's worries**

Draco was worried along with the others. Pansy was taken and Juvy disappeared along with was frustrated yet he grab his phone and dialed Jin's number.

 _Mishima Residence_

Jin and Hwoarang are playing excalibur but then their conversation and gaming was interrupted when his phone answered it.

"Draco? Why are you callig me?"Jin asked

" _Jin simething happened here on Hogwarts."said Draco_

 _"_ What happened?"Hwoarang asked

" _Blackheart had take Pansy and Juvy was gone along with Ace."_

 _"_ Ace is with us."Hwoarang continue but then he remembers of what happened to Pansy "WHAT DO YOU MEAN PANSY WAS TAKEN?!."

" _Geez Hwoarang calm down."Blaise butted in_

 _"_ DO I LOOK LIKE THAT I AM FUCKING CALM DOWN?!."Hwoarang yelled

"Draco what do you mean Juvy disappeared? She must have been there."said Jin

"I _mean she was...but then Blackheart throws his sai to her and she was tried to rescue Pansy...but it was to late...she was taken by Blackheart"_

 _"_ Did she escaped or teleporting?"

" _Jin she was using the teleportation star."_

Jin and Hwoarang looked at each other but then it worried the and Ace looked on their they focused on the phone,

"Draco...Hwoarang and i will come there but the moment is...its about encountering Juvy."said Jin

 _Somewhere_

Juvy landed on the waters of the ice lake but apparently she felt her wound healed and the knife was felt the pain within her but then,she tried to swam back to the surface even the ice poles are both sticky and 's hand went out but apparently,she grunted when she landed on the was shivered in cold even the blouse and the robe that she was wearing was to cold to warm Juvy is a hybrid...she'll managed.

"Shit..."Juvy chattered her teeth as she felt the cold within her.

Even she shivered so much,she eventually tried to stand up but eventually it lend her back walked of where she was even her hands are both covered her entire stepped into the tree where she removed the robe and healed herself with the lightning star hurts but then she remembered the day Pansy was taken by Blackheart.

"Shit ...to cold..."said Juvy until she used her pyrokinesis to warm herself but it wasn't teeth chattered but then she looked at the sky.

"Stop staying Juvy..,you need to go...you need to go."said Juvy as she stood up and eventually regained her strength by letting her to teleport back into the house.

 _Hogwarts._

"Then why did you sins didn't told us?"Sirius asked

."Like we cared of your petty auror statues?."Hwoarang sneered

"Enough Hwoarang. My answer to your questions Mr Black is that the statue of secrecy is now offically ended. Many people knows that they are witches and wizards here to join us.."said Jin

Sirius was nervous along with Remus. He discovered that the sins are both undefeated and brutality warriors of hunters.

"That doesn't explain why Gino would faked Helena's death?"Harry said while he remembers of what he hadn't failed to save Pansy and Juvy was missing.

"That will be the sins business to make the whole stamina routes. We are not discussing with some aurors who was trying to sabotage our conversation with sime other sins..."said Jin looking at Sirius who was nervous but then he gave up.

"Right now Pansy was taken by Blackheart and most of al, Juvy disappeared by using the teleportation star."said Hwoarang

"How come we tried to use it? It never worked on us?"sais Hermione

"It didn't worked for you both but then Draco knows when Dracula kills Juvy again...but sorry mate i spread out."

"Don't worry mate...i got your back."said Draco

"Because we sins are both hunters and we are hidden something that was order to us by the to bad for that but eventually you normal wizards cannot use the healing star in purpose. Right now we don't know where Blackheart took Pansy."

Hwoarang grabbed Juvy's computer and typed the whole signals that connected to the Cabueños satellites looked back at the red head along with his friend.

"Can,t find her?"Ron asked

"Blackheart must have used a strong barrier to prevent us from causing them harm."said Jin

"But that doesn't mean that Pansy was alive?"Theo asked

"Pansy is strong..,and don't act like of you are prejuiced like what Juvy wasn't important. Pansy was taken and your Aurors and Your other memebers of the Order of the phoneix are not going to trace her."said Hwoarang

"Hwoarang you do realized that 4 days is the tournament,'"Jin reminded him

"Aw crap...i can't believe Juvy just invested some shares back to the Mishima Zaibatsu."Hwoarang looked down

"Can't say i blame her...but even Uncle Lee is handling the Cabueños Enterprises...Juvy still the Ceo."

Hermione spit her drink.

"What?!."said Ron

"Seriously? You really think Juvy would stay on his house and remained on the living room? No. She's the owner of the Cabueños Enterprises not to mentioned some shares even Uncle Lee was handling."said Jin

"How come she knows business?"Daphne asked

"She most of all she graduated 10 colleges and she is now professional."

".That's impossible."said Sirius

"Do you really think that we are talking you Mr Black who was waiting for no reason? Of course she is. What do you think the valedictorian wouldn't she told the Ministry to shut the whole Marriage contract venue."said Hwaorang

"How come she never told us?"Ron asked

"Really? She would told you? A friend who knows her friend's speciality and besides Draco,Blaise and Theo knows this all the time."said Jin

".You know?!."said Harry

"A"ll the time and besides Jin and Hwoarang graduated college ,right?"Draco asked them

"Of course we do Dray.I took the course of Mechanical Engineered and most of all i graduated and entered business."said Jin

"Mine was great but sometimes crappy. I took the course of engineered yet graduated and entered law."said Hwoarang

"Which you already made a sabotage during court laws."Jin reminded him

"Then what did Juvy picked?"Hermione asked feeling a bit jealous of her friend's professional.

"Well at first...she graduated as a neurologist and a physician."

"Which she did back at Milicent's incident."Theo cutted

"Correct Theodore. After she finished the entered business,education,mechanical engineer,accountancy,Law,Literature,Hotel Management,and lastly her favorite course."

"I thought she favorite all?"Harry asked

"She did,she loved the last one."said Jin

"What did she took last?"Ron asked

"She used her favorite course. A criminology student."said Hwoarang

".What?! She is a criminologist all the time?!."Hermione shierked.

"As the valedictorian yes...and besides Jin and I were valedictorians to not to mentioned during hunts and of all during summer Juvy went to Philippines and finished some deals."said Jin.

"Like hunting?."Ginny asked

"No...but vacationed..."

"Almost when picking fights on the alleys."said Hwoarang

"That's terrible for her."

"There is no way like Juvy would almost had a version of whole course was set to reminder that during the tournament."

"You mean the king of iron fist tournament?"Seamus butted

" we fight,we still held back but not handling on our own Chase incident Brutality and i went into the asylum to investigate some files."said Jin

"Why do you use Juvy's meaning name?"Draco asked

"Because Juvy is handling a worse scenario when facing to mentionedmwhen the Winchester's release Azazel during Dean's Winchester's sold his soul to save his brother...not to mentioned using Lazarus Pit."said Jin

"Uh Jin...something is not right."said Hwoarang as they both saw the computer seeing the devices and the whole road.

"Do you found her?"said Draco

"I think i can but Juvy's gps cannot be was wet."

"Wet?"

"Of course Juvy's phone was an could trace during the water proof existence."said Blaise

"Correction but most of all...why on earth..."

the phone rings causing Hwoarang and Jin to picked the phones and read the messages.

 _I''m driving as fast as i can to get San Venganza.I have to save Pansy before tonight will doesn't matter to me .ask Dad if i got permission to kill Blackheart or not._ _Juvy_

"She's on the move."said Jin as he typed the keyboards seeing the traffic lights and a motorcycle was speeding off.

"Damn she was."said Hwoarang

"What is she doing?"Draco asked

"What is hoing on?"Ron demanded

"Apparently thetraffic lights had resulted some speed that also made some accurate but we already know who it ."

"Juvy?"said Daphne

"There is no way that it would helped."said Sirius but Hwoarang hit him with his nightsticks

"Shut you dog hound and besides we never asked your opinion."Hwoarang sneered

"Damn it hurts."Sirius moaned as the head was hit

"Why is she driving so fast?"Harry asked

"It doesn,t make scene when did the last time we went to San Venganza?"said Jin

"That will be when we 11 and besides The Damnation also noted the town was abandoned by the whole community and most of all it was barren to place to get there...even wizards and witches there...so no Aurors can helped."said Hwoarang causing Sirius to frowned about Michael's kid

"ThemDamnation also reported that Master Juvy has also town was peacefully lived there until the stranger came to get some deals."said Ace who was licking his paw.

"Hwoarang you and Jin need to go there and helped Juvy and Pansy"said Theo

"We can't."

."Why not?"

"If someone tried to stopped Juvy during her fighhts and her mission...not that was going to she had no trust for the Aurors for releasing a drone to both of us...but it didn't worked...so there,s now way...unless she was trying to bait Blackheart."

"By doing what?"Percy asked

"By crashing."said Jin

"Crashing? You mean Juvy got into accidentals before...i could never imagine that."said Harry

"Oh she did that all the time...don't worry Harry...Assie...truck."

Both of them watched as Juvy dodge the truck that was also contained some nuclear she immediately stopped the truck by grabbing her bow and arrow and hit it on the wheels causing it to got out from the truck but Juvy fought them hard and tied them.

"Nobody would make a crazy plan for thhe criminologist."said Hwoarang

" _Hwoarang,Jin...meeting at the headquarters now."said Juvy_

 _"Got it.."_

The two boys rose from their seats along with their dogs until Hwoarang grabbed his pen and make a rune to opened the portal seeing the gasped but they jumped towards the portal and disappeared.

 _Headquarters of the Deadly Sins_

"Blackheart made some nuclear explosions that would have distract us out."said Conner as he gave the files causing them to checked

"He used the truck as a distractions..but his main purpose was to get Pansy on themreal timing."said Oliver as he came

"To much info for that. Blackheart knows that Helena was alive and he already spread the school about Helena Ravenclaw's survival."said Juvy as she sighed

"But most of all why are you covered in ice."Kazuya asked

"I can't believe that throwing or teleporting stars teleport me to the ice lake..on the friozen ground."Juvy yelped

"Cool."said Jin and Hwoarang

"Teleporting stars may also lead you somewhere but that doesn't mean you crashed into personal timing."said Barry

"Ah that still have to get the whole attention of the are doing their best as they were."Jin pouted

"Not to mentioned that Sirius was angry at the time when he barged into verdant."Tommy cutted in

".For what?"Kazuya asked

"For looking for Juvy who disappeared 2 years we sins knows of what we are doing they mudt have been on the occasional mode."said Oliver

"He demanded your question about our niece disappearance."Michael and Kazuya yelled even they covered their ears.

"Apparently they did. Luckily Tommy got my back and helped me out...but most of all Sirius and Remus are keeping it on the contract ledge all the time. They still haven't got a clue that all of us are vigilantes and most of all hidden species within us."said Oliver

"You have no idea. Even we are handling the both worlds against from demons along with the government who was under both hetorial timing. They still don't know."said Conner

"Sirius black was investigate of what i was doing even almost got me as Dark Huntress but i knocked him off using the sword holder before he could remembered it."said Juvy

"Sirius would not stopped, Apparently ever since Pettigrew escaped from said he would find him but he didn't noticed that it was Scabbers...,gah headacne again."said Juvy as she slumped down

"I told you to calm down before it could reach yoyr life again."said Kazuya

"I did."

"But still Blackheart got Pansy and used the distractions of Nuclear to be Venganza is far away and most of all. it would not competent."said Michael

"Wow...before i could asked."

"Yes Hwoarang?"Barry asked

"What if Juvy would go to San Venganza and began to take Pansy...while the two of us are on the same Hogwarts."

"That would be brilliant...but remember what tonight was...if itmreadh 12 Judgement day will appeared."said Tommy

"What time is it? Because i could swear that that earlier was 10?."Juvy asked

"Um its already 1 Assie."said Oliver

"Before you could barged in...you might take off of your clothers because you'll get cold."Conner said

"Ah screw."

"Assie!" they yelled

"Fine...i,ll go back to Hogwarts."

"Did you just cleaned your house?"said Kazuya

"Dad..,i really love the forest better."said Jin

"Screw."

"Kazuya!"

"Sorry."

Hogwarts.

Juvy entered the Gryffindor Common room only she stared on the fire and remembered of what she and Pansy ,hunting,trips and most of all enjoying the way of thoughts was interrupted when Ace growled causing her to see Harry,Ron,Hermione,Percy and Ginny but the twins already know,so they kept out.

"Ace...calm."Juvy ordered her dog

"He is mad wasn't he"Ron pointed at Ace sudden movement

"He is...anyway...if you want to say anything...that's fine but if it isn't a good one then you'll stay from her then us."Juvy warned them

"We didn't know."said Ginny

"Didn't know what? That she was Helena Ravenclaw? Or maybe you'll get prejuiced of your sick grudges about others who beloged to the Death Eaters...so be it."Juvy growled

"We made a mistake of her."Harry said sheepishly

"Made mistakes my ass?! You didn't noticed of what is coming. You were both focused why...they are prejuiced but it was to late...the statue of secrecy is broken and the muggle world knows the wizards and witches."said Juvy

"We were scared."Hermione pointed

"Hermione i did slapped you once...but this time..i'll get a bow instead to hit you but no.I don't want you both ignored Pansy nor the others...especially when i am looking at the foul ginger mode right now."

"I said apologized."said Ron

"Not quiet...All of her life was been dull to would escaped and enjoyed she had and Blackheart had her because someone had trade her or using her fo no offense Percy i saved your advice."said Juvy to Percy but she opened the drawer and get her rifle

"What are you doing?"Harry demanded

"What do you think? Going to find a demon eho abduct my friend"

"Pansy's our friend."Hermione offended but Juvy sneered

"If your her friend...then you wouldn't stick to your noses and listened to some old grudges...i am so glad...permission to kill Blackheart."said Juvy towards the portrait where Gino was.

" _Why on earth did you earned your father's stubborned?"Gino asked a questioned but he smiled to his daughter_

 _"_ Because i have 4 studnets who didn,t get along with others...now if you excuse me...your daughter has a fit of mood right now that her partner was missing?"said Juvy

" _I did told her to calmed down."Gino muttered_

 _"_ She did."said Juvy

" _Then permission granted..."_

They gasped.

" _I saw true friendship within you and you were lucky that your parents wasn't prejuiced...now tell her that your permission is granted."Gino smirked until he disappeared_

"maybe i could rest before i got into a handler of timing."

"Juvy..."

"If your really her friend truly well...you,ll never abandoned her."Juvy hissed as she exit the room but Ace was growling at Ron. "Acerian!"

Both of them looked at each other until they looked down on shame. Pansy was their friend but they shut her like a no one person. Juvy was right. Percy looked at the 4.

"Now i know why she was mad.I am so lucky that i have a friend who had supported about inter house unity...if it wasn't for her...then Penelope and I didn't get dated."said Percy as he left.

Juvy was leaning on the wall of the balcony of the astronomy missed was still holding her gauntlets yet she holds a picture with them on the Bahamas.

"I thought you might need some company."said Hermione

"You don't need to."said Juvy as she looked away but Hermione tried to climbed even she sit on the balcony

"Juvy...you may be the smartest one...but you were right..."

"About what?"

"About first i saw her as a scared child but then she was acolyte to you both and now she was Helena Ravenclaw."said Hermione

"Neither of something to her.I am not forgiving myself if someone hurts her."said Juvy

"They say that your parents named you Juvy...because it means Brutality and Red star.I saw Ron's anger but your anger was worse."

"Don't remind me."

"I know you had a hard time trusting me again...and you were right when you slapped me. I was selfish."

"Hermione that wasn't the reason why i slapped you."

"Then why?"

"Why? Because you made it i killed Chase...he said he wanted to know of what knew that Pansy was Helena Ravenclaw and i had to finished him once and for all...then Dracula came...he took Pansy and you and the others. That was hard decisions Hermione. You couldn't make your own just have to slipped your mind into somewhere where it could work but it didn' Blackheart took Pansy because she knows that one day she deserves to die."said Juvy

"I didn,t know."

.Of course you don't know...but she told me. She said she would rather die than seeing us wants to die on Blackheart's you want that? No?!. I told myslef that why didn't i save my parents? Because within me i died to.!"said Juvy who was cletching her fist

"I just wanted to helped."said Hermione

"You did helped...but not her nor did it on your own self."Juvy warned her

Hermione sniffled.

"You know...i was glad that i made friends with her along with the other houses but to your stubborness...you choosed to go against your own rules."said Juvy as she looked at Hermione

"I'm sorry."Hermione apologized

"No don't fell sorry for me...say sorry to Pansy...because she is in grave danger that she is gone."said Juvy as she saw Hermione left

"You know you gave her a harsh moment?"Draco interrupted

"When the hell did you come here?"Juvy asked

"Whoa i said chill for a minute...and most of all you slammer your brigdes. Look Juvy i know your mad at Harry and the others...but can i at least help you to calmed you down?"said Draco

"Okay..."

"I...saw you and Pansy and you were close...and most of all...she was caring."

"She did cared."

"I know she do."

"It was my fault."Juvy looked down

"No one was."Draco offended

"Apparently...yes.I blame myself that Blackheart took Pansy and i didn't save her in is no way that he would hurt here.."Juvy clench her fist

"Not until you make your own your the smartest among us and it makes you to make a plan that you ever cared and most of all...it was nothing to do against it."Draco holds her hands until they felt the electricity between them

"Do you really think that i could save her on time?"Juvy asked

"The others don't think but to me...you are. Your the Red King and you know of what your is your destiny to find of what you the pathnwhere you belonged."

Juvy entered her room along wi Ace but then she opened the drawer where she held her passport. Ace looked at her.

"Ace...you think ypu can travelled to texas?"Juvy asked

"I sure can why?."said Ace

"Because i am going to get my friend there."said Juvy

3 hours later.

Jin and Hwoarang immediately came back from their jobs but they noticed something yet they ignored Harry along with the others.

"Hey man."Draco greeted

"Hey you seen Juvy? We just wanted to talked with Juvy."said Jin

"Yeah i saw here."said Draco but Hwoarang barged in.

"She's gone."said Hwaorang

"WHAT?!."Jin yelled causing the Great Hall to gasped.

"Her car was here along withnher motorcycle...but Juvy and Ace aren't here."Hwoarang responded

"Damn...what do you think she was doing?"said Jin

"Plus her passport was gone...and Garuda was gone as well."

"I cannot believe that she went without a back up..said Draco but then Jin grab his phone and dialed it.

" _Hello?"_

 _"_ Juvy where are you?"Jin asked

"I, _m with Harry and the others."_

 _"_ Juvy don't lie...your passport was not here and Garuda and Ace are with you...where are you?"

 _"I'm here at Texas.I'm going to get Pansy."_

 _Meanwhile_

Pansy was chained by her both wrist even she was beaten but they spare opened the door.

"Sorry for taking you Helena Ravenclaw."Blackheart said causing Pansy to growled

"That name wasn't been used for a long time now."said Pansy

"Maybe yes..but it seems your friends would come and severely wanted to make a mild complication."Blackheart sneered

"I rather die Blackheart...not by giving you information."Pansy snapped.

Blackheart left the room but then Pansy looked down and used her was weak and she saw her friend's sacrifice for the entite time.

"Juvy...please find me."Pansy looked at the star where it turned to red.

 **Uh oh the Red King or the brutality is on the verge of losing herself. Apparently she went to Texas by her own. Damn Time**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20 Black Heart's Wrath**

Hogwarts.

"I cannot believe she went there without telling you both.?!."said Draco who was pacing

"Dray calm down."said Theo

"And Draco you need to calm down if Juvy is what she wanted."said Harry

"I cannot believe she went there without back up...damn she did...she only tell the others."said Jin

"Does Juvu did this a whole time?"Hermione asked

"More than you can imagine...one rule...never let the Wrath insulted you."

."To late for insulted us this afternoon."said Ginny

"Both of you deserved it."said Hwoarang but Jin elbowed him "Ow...okay Christopher you win."

"Should you be going there and helped her?"Daphne asked

"Oh we will but now...Juvy gave us warning...i cannot believe she would go there using Garuda...Madarao you know this didn't you?"

Madarao smirked.

."Screw."said Jin

"Well that would be competent..,now we need to go."

"Wait...your going to texas?!."Ron asked

"Oh we will...but unfortunately it won't...Juvy will make a plan."

"What plan?"

"Plan E. Extreme Stuntsman who escaped during high official credits."

"Dad,s not on office..."Jin dropped his phone

"Aw great...do you think they went to Verdant again?"Hwoarang asked

"I hope they are not making a chaos plan."Jin shruddered

 _Verdant_

"There are times i was going to kill that old man for making a worse day on my life."Kazuya qouted.

"Kaz..you know the real history of throwing yourself to the cliff then to the volcano."Lee continue

"But we arrived there nearly to late yet Tommy Kicked Heihachi to the volcano again."said Conner

"Whoa trying to save our friend back there? And besides Jun missed him even Rose consoled her a hundred of times."said Tommy

"There are times if i get children...i,ll never be like Heihachi."said Oliver

"No your not."said Barry

"And most of all Oliver...Heihachi is a cruel person..i,m just lucky that Kazuya didn't hate Lee like Heihachi mentioned."Michael shruddered.

"Hey i love my brother."said Kazuya

"And Kazzy is a great overprotective brother."said Lee

"But enough of the freaking timing...why on earth did you choose to go to Vegas on yachts again?!."Tommy yelped

"I need a time break."

".That includes us?"Kazuya pointed

"Yeah ,why?"

"Oh dear."said Conner

"What?...You really think the kids would come and messed the whole story...i,m surprised."said Oliver

"No? Really...you really think you guys went to fields while i babysit the three..."said Barry

"Besides you love kids."they said

"Only i am not a forensic scienctist...and most of all the last trip while we were there was going to Berlin...because Kazuya missed Jun."Said Barry

"Barry you know that..part."Tommy tried

"Right..i forgot...when we went to berlin apand then then the pilot went sick..we went to the communator plane and landed on Amsterdam."

"Didn't you both sabotage my trip along with Juvy..instead of going to Hawaii..we landed on Tibet.?"Oliver reminded him

All of the whispered.

"You guys are crazy...most of all the time."said Oliver

."But you love us."Michael mentioned

"Yes..i love you both...as brothers,friends,gangs and now i got a niece on my way after she convince me to blind date with Felicity."said Oliver

"She blinded you to Felicity?!."Lee laughed so hard.

"She did...and most of all she already reserved us tables."

Both of them laughed so hard but then the laughter continue when Kazuya received Jin's text.

"Did Jin just text?"Conner said

"He said he and Hwoarang went back to Hogwarts."said Kazuya

"Geez for that."said Tommy

"Even i handle Hwoarang at the same time..,he still fidget."said Michael

"At least you love your son."said Lee

"I always loved son was precious to me."said Michael

"That handled thenwhole case Pansy stayed with Laurel or not staying with Laurel...she would remained quiet."said Tommy

"That is why i handled the hyper one."Oliver muttered

"Oh cheer up Oliver..its not like Juvy would go onto the place without bringing back up,right?"Barry asked

"And besides not to mentioned the whole timing account."said Lee

"I thought you handled her company."said Oliver

"I was...and besides i remember when we went to the volcano where Kaz was going to throw.."

"But you guys went there and knocked Heihachi out."Kazuya continue

"Kaz please sponsor the tournament because i would rather stay borin on the office."said Tommy

"Tommy you already worked on verdant and your being vigilante. and most of all Oliver...Juvy went to San Venganza...alone."

Oliver spit his drink.

"WHAT!"said Oliver

"Told you he would panicked."said Conner

"To get Pansy but most of all Blackheart was there."said Tommy but then Michael shruddered.

.Geez Mike we cannot get you killed."said Lee

"Barry just kill me please."Michael pleaded

"Baek will kill me thank you very much Mike."said Barry

"oh great."

"Why on earth did she went there without back up?"Oliver scowled

"Good old times."said Lee as he roast the wine.

.That wasn,t old times Lee...i just remember that Juvy has knocked Flyers to get us without telling that she had no back up."said Oliver who slapped his forehead.

"This is why our kids went into their own independent mode."said Kazuya

"I'm just lucky that you and Jin are close Kazuya..otherwise...Jun get savage your head."Oliver reminded him

"Hey Kaz will never abused Jin."said Lee

"Yeah..i,m just glad that Jin was close to both of us especially said that he was a gentle child but then that changed when i died."

"Only for a month...Kaz..besides we used the Lazarus Pit to rose you up from the dead."said Lee

"Tell Jin...wait...a minute."Tommy stopped but he dashed down towards the lair then he came back holding the book from one of his possession.

"Tommy what's wrong?"said Conner

"Guys...how many demons that Azazel escaped from the headquarters?."Tommy asked

"Um...that will be 3 why?"Barry guessed

"Tommy what,s wrong?"said Michael

"When we attacked Azazel he said he wanted to get revenge against if his revenge was already start?"Tommy said

"Tommy if it already start then we would sense it back."said Kazuya

"...not until they are busy..besides it was the 7 of us who attacked Azazel who wanted revenge from Cain from not being chosen."said Barry

"Even Lee and the others that we know are acolytes of the sins."Oliver continue

"No...that's not what i meant...Chase incident,What happened when Chase got expelled to Hogwarts?."

"He poisoned Remus with his virus but then it was us who stopped it."said Michael

"And?"

"You showed to Dumbledore about the incident."Kazuya cut in

"Using your phone."said Lee

"And we came..."said Conner

"To tell Chase that he is banished from the wizarding world.."said Barry

"Not to mentioned Chase killed Juvy on that time."said Oliver

"The book says was banished for being jealous of what we are from the grabs his 3 acolytes that he prefereed as his own..and started his revenge."said Tommy

"What for?"Oliver asked but Conner cutted in

"For luring Juvy out."said Conner

"Oh my god...Juvy kills Chase on that time...then both of the three along with us kills Dracula under the rules of Umbridge...but Umbridge was sent to hell for being a prejuice toad."said Kazuya

"Azazel uses his acolytes...to lure.."

"TO LURE JUVY OUt!."they screamed

"To bad for that Juvy is already on Texas."Kazuya gritted

"Oh damn...Lee tell this to Hwoarang and Jin already...i just hope Juvy will heard our messages about this."said Oliver

"Dear god why did you imprisoned some bad demons here?"Michael asked

 _San Venganza ,Texas_

Juvy used her motorcycle till she stopped at the desert where she she saw the town covered in abandoned but quiet village was old but then Juvy saw the whole felt her phone answered it.

."Hello?"said Juvy

" _God why on earth does San venganza had a low signal dialed you?"Jin voice echoed._

 _"_ That matters...anyway...i am here outside and i got a feeling...that there are demons guardin the whole village."said Juvy

" _Did you tried using some unused passagesway there?"Draco cut in_

 _"_ San Venganza is not a full of witches nor wizards had sent on this place was like the holy ground except where not on the cemetery yet."said Juvy

" _Juvy you have to use your teleportation to come here back to Hogwarts along with Pansy otherwisw the whole vindicine will noticed that you,ll be there."said Hwoarang_

 _"Wait...Juvy that place was like abandoned by how many years?"Hermione cutted_

 _"_ 69 years. Almost 70 till tonight."

" _Juvy you had to get Pansy out before Judgement day will come tonight at 12 ...no one loves that day."said Jin_

 _"_ Anything else on the freaking map of San Venganza?"Juvy asked

" _Look there are railroads over there...why is it moving when we don't see on the computer."Ron asked_

 _"Juvy there are invisible demons there...you had to be very careful of blending in."Hwoarang warned her_

 _"_ Most of all i cannot handled that is Pansy? Can you track the phone that i gave her on her leg?"

" _Why on earth did you just put your spare phone on her leg.?"Harry asked_

 _"_ Um before that...i cannot make it worse than that.I'm goin to silent the phone before they noticed that i am there."

" _But Juvy how are you going to get inside there if the ground was covered by invisible demons?"Hermione cutted_

 _"_ Using thenold Criminology style."said Juvy

" _Pardon?."_

 _"_ Oh you know what...mind some else business..."Juvy snapped as she grabbed her telescope and watched the demons moving surrounding.

Juvy turned invisible until she kills the invisible demons before going to the water. She grabbed the map and opened it but she immediately entered the abandoned pasages from the Jin and Hwoarang's following the board of the house,it stopped.

."J _Juvy you have to find Pansy otherwise,something will arrived at That time."Jin warned her_

 _"_ I know...Jin just be ready to activate the portal so that Pansy and i can arrived back to hogwarts along with the motorycle."

" _Got it...wait...why i am doing this...call Jarvis."_

 _"You do realizee that Jarvis was fixing the big computer back at the house."Hwoarang reminded him._

 _"_ Giys where is she?"Juvy asked

" _Fifth to the if you knocked the guard infront..will caused your decrease if your energy."_

 _"_ I got it.."

Silently Juvy kept crawling and crawling towards the room where Pansy was heard Pansy sobbd of regretting but then she broke the vent and escaped.

"Juvy."said Pansy but Juvy embraced her "You came back for me.""

"I said i would."said Juvy while their hug was interrupted as she grabbed her knife and unlocked the ropes..

"I thought you hate vents."

"That vent hurts but ill managed.."said Juvy as she untied Pansy from the grasp then she knocked the demon guard letting them escaped without alerting the other demons.

Both girls run as fast as they can till they heard the alarm that allowed Blackheart to screamed hysterically. They reach towards the waters till they managed to get into the motorcycle and zoomed hits the brake but Pansy yelled.

"juvy company."said Pansy

Juvy looked back seeing some demons who had gone riding with their cars and motorycles but then she felt Pansy tightend her waist but the drive was causing was heard but then Juvy grabs her gun and fired into the demon's head seemingly killing it yet Pansy grabs her spare gun and fired to their of them continue to drive.

"Juvy Blackheart.."said Pansy

"Hold one tight."said Juvy as she drove faster as usual till hairs are going to be filled with air but it didn't stopped Juvy from driving even they are out of the border of San Venganza yet they both entered the texas border.

Demons came but most of all they fired and killed it even driving grabs a flagpole and tossed it to the car where the demon was crashed to death but then Pansy stopped when Blackheart came back.

"Juvy!"Pansy yelped

"Shit."Juvy cursed yet she avoided Blackheart's force until the portal was opened that gives them the secret. "Pansy can you trust me?"

Pansy nodded her head.

Both if the motorcycles stopped but then Juvy and Pansy faced Blackheart was exhausting from the chase but he gained an upper hand by grabbing his gun but it hits Juvy again on the grabs her gun and wounds Blackheart until she and Pansy drove again.

"You've been shot."pansy yelped

"Its all right."Juvy reassue her

"Pull over."said Pansy

"We have to get to the portal first but i,ll healed in any time now."said Juvy

Pansy was nervous towards her friend but she still holds her arm until the portal appears and they enter lading it back towards of them get out of the motorcycle until they been reunite.

.Oh god Pansy."said Hwoarang who embraced her

."Hwoarang."Pansy sobbed

"Oh god...did you escaped Blackheart?"said Jin

"We did and thank god the portal arrived as earlier."said Juvy

"I don't think so."said Blackheart

Blackheartarrived to hogwarts causing his chains and force to throw the 4 to the ceiling where they tied by chains.

"You really think your plan would work? I came here to kill Helena Ravenclaw but i failed when you arrived on the scene Juvy."Blackheart hissed

"Speak to your own opinion Blackheart."Juvy spat but the chaisn got tighten as usual

"Ah i see the young Waldo...looking at me for a frinedly daze.I remember when i killed your father but it was to late to make a scene now."

"Don,t you are hurt Pansy infront of us."Hwoarang warned him

"Oh i will...and besides whawill your opinions to be kept when the wiser and the most trusted member."Blackheart looked at Jin.

"To bad you won't win."said Jin

"I heard about your past lives especially for you the first one...the red king and the third really think handling md with your friends are nothing but pathetic of are you both immortal..immune by the killing curse,especially when i had the 3 kings."

Both of them gasped but Hermione covered her mouth while looking at the 4 who was tying and laid on the ceiling of the looked at the students.

"You really think that you both can let it survive this? Your wands had no effect on the demons along with he sins...because they are immne..not to mentioned something .."Blackheart was thrown by the air by Juvy who was relleasig from the chains.

"Told you not to mentioned our statues you britch.."Juvy cursed as she released Jin,Hwoarang and Pansy

"Damn you Brutality."Blackheart swored

"Juvy the time is 8 already."said Pansy

"Judgement day."said Hwoarang

"We have to defeat Blackheart before he can make a chaos here on Hogwarts."said Jin

"Shit...look out."

Both of them dodge the force that Blackheart had throws them but then Hwoarang kicked him and grabbed his shirt collar and tossed to Pansy who punch him and throws him towards snapped his arms causing Blackheart to yelped yet it caused Juvy to punch him multiple times until bot of them throws them back to the abandoned classroom.

"Damn..he is getting stronger and stronger."said Juvy as she recovered from the broken debris

"Even we used our powers we can't defeat them."Jin protested

"Damn that literature back on the damnation book."said Hwoarang

"I agree."

Blackheart grabs his chains yet it caught Hwoarang and swung him around but then Pansy and Jin cut the incident as they both fight with landed safetly but then,he grabs his chains causing it to release fires within him yet it had ho effect on Blackheart.

"Aw snap."Hworang snapped but both of them are hit by Juvy's landing process

"Damn it was...it seems that he is immune to both of our powers."said Juvy

"But even so? We can't make an opening entry."said Jin

"We can...but not here...,ahhhh!"

Blackheart throws Juvy to the abandoned corridor again but then the three emerged them causing Juvy to remember stood up and kicked Blackheart yet she used her sword and slashed his arm but it healed instantly.

"Now he is immune to our weapons as well.?"Hwoarang asked while glaring at Blackheart

"Now we can't kill him."said Pansy as she felt the blood on her mouth.

"Yes we can...Hwoarang you need to release your chain towards us."said Juvy

"Are you kidding me?!."Hwoarang protested

.Hwoarang..we don't have any ideas now."said Jin

".Save that later."Pansy pointed.

Blackheart came but then Juvy blocked his attacks same goes for Jin,Hwoarang and Pansy but Blackheart snarled as he throws his black force to them but then they escaped again yet caught on the 4 th punch him using hwr sonic punch until Blackheart's jaw was throws the 4 back to the great hall.

"Damn it hurts."Jin moaned

"Jin,Hwoarang,Pansy,Juvy!"Draco screamed but he noticed that Juvy was missing.

"Damn it."Hwoarang cursed

"Everyone get out of here now!" Pansy bellowed

Blackheart grabs his chains and throws it to Pansy but Juvy blocked it using her fist causing Blackheart to released his electrical lighhtning to screamed again yet shr refused to give up.

"I won"t...let you hurt...them."said Juvy as she stood up again

"Such young bravely within you Juvy...i would also minded thenwhole scenario of what is happening but who cares for i wanted to kill you."

.Not on my watch."said Juvy breaking the chains and carried Blackheart with a great strength to them.

"Hwoarang,Pansy its time."

Both of them junped as they punch Blackheart and seemingly attacked him but then Blackheart attacked them well causing them to landed on the ground but then Juvy jumped from behind and seemingly throws Blackheart to the table.

.Enough."Blackheart snarled releasing his powerful lightnings towards them

Both of them screamed as the pain went to them even Pansy was hit such a great lightning to them,they groaned as their bodies are both covered in bruises of them gritted their teeths but then Blackheart walked over them.

"There is no use,,,your weapons that you've had won't worked with me along with your powers ...why because i got the power from my master who killed your parents."Blackheart hissed causing Juvy to realized one thing.

Azazel.

"Hahahahahahahah...you really think that you both 4 can kill me and waitedmJudgement day to be to memtioned the whole scenario project but the the whole world will be destroyed by the demons that we created...and there is nothing you can do."said Blackheart but Juvy stood up causing the others to gasped.

"Juvy..."said Jin

"Juvy."said Hwoarang

"Alex."said Pansy

"Impressive...you barely still stand despite your condition along with the regeneration within you...i,m impressed that Gino and Rose taught you the basic one."Blackheart taunted

"What they taught me to do...was to protect my friends along with the others that we truly are.?..""gah..."said Juvy as she realized that she looked at the black bruise.

"You sins really think that you can kill Azazel and you did succeed killing Chase...who poisoned your classmates yet you killed him..."

"...even i killed Dracula...your still never win."Juvy spat as she stood up even her clothes had some torn that can see her tattoo on her left shoulder but she was hardly breathing

"Deadly Sin Red time you lost your parents and your whole life was nothing but hatred within you"

".Shut up...Shut up...even you had even know my story from the start nothing can be served Azazel and you betrayed the man who taught you,"said Juvy referring Cain

"Cain did didn't do God forgived him for his killing his own brother...no i doubt Cain..no wonder why God made some 7 deadly sins to become hunters and guardians as well."Blackheart taunted

"What you didn,t know..,is that we sins..,managed to handle the within us."said Jin who barely stand up

"You really think you 4 can beat me? You are pathetic to live the world like this."Blackheart sneered

"The world may have did something wrong but as sins we still have right to be what we are."said Hwoarang

"I may have tealized one friendship would never abandoend their own friends but your other friends abandoned your friend."

"Then forget them...you want me? zyou want us? Come on!"Juvy yelled as she saw Blackheart running towards her but then Juvy used her flash footsteps and seemingly slashed Blackheart's back but then Juvy shielded her friends.

Blackheart attacks Juvy but then both of them gained an upperhand as they battled and battled until he throws Juvy to the chais and tables causing her to break her closed her eyes and saw Blackheart who was walking towards her three grunted as her vision become blurry.

"Dad...i know you can hear me ...,,...i know you had a lot of explaining things to do...but...now its the right time...to talk to you...or tell me what to do...hear...me...dad."said Juvy yet she heard a voice.

 _Close your eyes._

 _"_ What?!."said Juvy

 _Close your eyes._

Juvy did as she was told causing her to felt her mind entering the founders room where Gino faced her.

" _Juvy...you would sacrifice your friends even your life without henworrying about us...there is hope."said Gino_

 _"_ I don't know where hope is."Juvy continue as she closed her eyes.

" _yes you are...You know where the real hope was."Gino said_

 _"_ I don't know how to opened the whole ...i would handled it butmhe others is can't."said Juvy

" _We stumble before we succeed,we failed before we succeed and we are not giving up''_

 _''_ How am i going to do that?'' Juvy asked

'' _You already know the answer.''_

."Both of you had no decision to win."said Blackheart as he saw on the 3 who closed their eyes and hold their hands

Blackheart released his darkest force till it formed into a larger ball but most of all it shocken them and the others came out and shouted their names as Blackheart holds it. Until red lightning has formed and it emerged it from Juvy's hand. He gasped as he saw the lightning had spread ed through the tattoo cross on her left cross turned into a recurve bow then sooner red lightning had spread within it. The three smiled but then Blackheart gasped.

''That's impossible..''said Blackheart

''Is that...?'' Hermione pointed on the bow

''The Crimson Bow.''Draco replied

''Blackheart..''

Juvy released the arrow that was inserted and hit on the black force releasing Jin,Hwoarang and Pansy. Blackheart scowled yet the 4 managed to fought him off using their strength and techniques.

''So glad that i can stand up again.''said Hwoarang as he holds his chain and sword causing his fire to spread out

''Very typical.''said Jin as he rose up from the ground holding his sword and his spear

''Much intrigued as it is.''said Pansy as sh grabbed the eskrima arnis on both of her hands

''Now.''

Hwoarang used his chains and trapped Blackheart's hands causing him to tossed to Jin who appeared on his back and slashed him using his spear,then he gripped the collar and tossed him to Pansy,then she tossed him to Juvy who hit with her bow and slashed on his sword. Blackheart felt his blood coming out, but then the three interrupted,as they managed to send some punches and kicks that used their lightning signature.

''Guys ready?'' Juvy asked

''Ready.''said Jin

''Ready.''said Hwoarang

''Ready for what?''Ron asked

''No...don't do this.'' Blackhear pleaded

''To late.''

Both of them made their symbols where they are standing releasing the 3 stars that was within them. They both stepped on it causing their lightning to emerged within them. Blackheart screamed as he saw the three morph into their true forms into his eyes.

''You know of what were capable of.''said Juvy

''And we did what we have to do. We destroyed rules from any proceedings towards both worlds...but..''

''We don't break the rules of our own.''said Hwoarang

Both of their lightnings had emerged through their hands until they raised their left hands despite Blackheart's please. Blackheart had no timing to escaped but he looked at their hands.

''Final...''

''No...no...''

''Judgement.''

Their hands released the lightnings until it turned into animals but it hurt Blackheart most than his own medicine. The lightnings had emerged through the whole scenario yet it sounded through the heavens but now the ash was released causing Harry,Draco and the others looked at their arms who had lightnings which turned to lines within them. Pansy immediately jumped from the hidings and embraced them.

''God your okay?'' Pansy asked

''Never better.''said Juvy

''Safe.''said Jin

''But cranky.'' Hwoarang pouted but Jin chuckle

''Yet we know what today is.''said Juvy

Blackheart rosed but then he cursed himself causing the other students to screamed of his aliveness. Both of the 4 looked at the aurors who arrived to late for that. The minister fudge was there along with the other officials but it was to late.

''You think...that you can kill me? That is not an excuse for the all timing.''said Blackheart

''We are not going to kill you.''said Hwoarang

''And why is that? You think i would escaped Hell even i helped Azazel? Even you three handled your triple roles won't work at all.'' Blackheart snarled

''The reason is we are not going to kill you,no matter what we intentions do. We all wanted to kill you but it was nothing to kill for. God created this world,so he can let his creation to live peacefully.''said Jin.

''...but it changed when the creations he created turned one against to another. That is why the sins were created. Both of are are killers you wanted but there is one thing that i would never changed. One thing...the one within me is still waiting for the answers.''said Juvy

''then why are both waiting?'' Black heart asked

''Its to late for that...because its time.''

Voices was heard from his ears causing Blackheart to covered his ears but then he looked at them causing their eyes to turned red but then their smirked turned evilly.

''Drag him back to hell.!'' They screamed

The grounds were broken and hands came out trapping him despite his pleaded again but it was to late as he was dragged down towards the pits of hell. The grounds went back to normal but then they looked at the minister but Pansy remained on their side. Both of them walked out from the places as well but they stopped when Fudge demanded some answers.

''Why didn't you finished him?'' Fudge asked

''Why would we? Even today we know what we are capable of was nothing. We are more powerful than you are but nothing would changed that and your paper that you requested was dead deal. But no choices left.

''Where are you going?."said Sirius getting know the sins

"Home...i can't stand Judgement day and orders from Godric Gryffindor towards the minister."said Juvu

"What is it?."said Fudge

"Your fired.!"they yelled before they left

 _Cabueños Manor._

Both of them are on the living room where they watch a then Juvy came back with a popcorn

"I swear will be one three laces at one time."Juvy reminded them whil Ace curled on the sofaalong with Madarao

"Damn it was...can't say i look into the face of the earth abot the melodratic part.I guess i can be relaxed before the tournament will arrived"said Hwoarang

"I agree with you both."said Jin

"Say that will happened to Hogwarts now Fudge is fired from position and wha is the new law? That explains why Harry and the others are not very supportive of me."said Pansy who snatched the popcorn

"Terribly one at the time.I could swear that i am going to knocked thenwhole teeth of them especially the Aurors."said Jin

"Nah i just realized one thing.I hate the whole incident of Harry and his prejuiced old laws and most of all he would just doing chaos mode that wasn't effective...he will learned that lesson."said Juvy

"Aw come on what are we going to watch some movies? We finished the whole saw movie and we still finish Final Destination series and what else are we going to the 13?."

"I would say no.I rather watch street fighter."said Juvy

"DoA."said Jin

"Mortal Combat."said Pansy

"Or soulicabur."said Hwoarang

".Hey i know..its still judgement day...how about we watch the movie Drag me to hell."Pansy said

"Even it is Judgement day..? Your right."

Both of them grabbed the tape and watched the movie of the whole to them something's lurking again back at Hogwarts.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21 Double the timing Dark Huntress**

Judgement day is over and the two went back to and the others had apologized to Pansy ,but she told them that it was before and nothing can be changed. Plus Juvy had go back to being Dark huntress who was absent due to the working something out yet Juvy went back to her daily activities or attending the tournaments again. Yet Hermione was during her bossy attitude causing her to groan and skipped her headphones.

''There are times that i was going to make a commitment.''said Juvy as she and Pansy walked on the school grounds.

''Times may have been changed Juvy.''said Pansy

''Only for you to say...okay fine you win. I handled the triple classes and my triple double identity yet i am so doomed coming with Hermione,...she can't just give up.'' Juvy surrender

''Funny,really? Its just Jin had hit Ron a piece of titanic ship.''

''I still have my name on that list.'' Juvy muttered

''aw cheer up...They'll get used to it.''Pansy reassure her

''One thing is that they'll ignored the whole timing that i disappeared and lost into sleep. Damn i did need sleep.''

''You only sleep for 30 minutes. Can you at least take 8 hours or 6 hours to sleep?''

Pansy was worried about her friend's triple life also her timing as her other vigilante stuff. Now Juvy was back for her Dark Huntress identity,she would go for without sleeping.

''Dad told me that...that i needed sleep.'' Juvy reminded him

''Hahahahahahahah you need sleep more than i can. Its anemic.''

''It is..plus my insomia is still active. All i could do was to walked or going into the middle chaos of the night.''

"Aw cheer up Juvy its not like you've been handling these things while you still can plus,...your father will still get a good timing."said Pansy

"Next time i will burn that portrait."

Both of them enjoyed their classes along with their friends hanging out or still trained even she was tired yet was barking loudly to prevent Aurors about their tried to apologized Juvy and Pansy but they forgived her but Juvy warned her on stage now Juvy was walking on the streets of Muggle Area using her phone and headphones.

"Finally peace and quiet.I am so going to be relaxed ..even i got business to do as well."said Juvy then she entered streetfights and won again.

Juvy used her skateboard and roamed around thr whole downtown aread even she visited some good creatures but most of all she flipped her skateboard into its current an extreme daredevil whom she inherit from both of her parents was phone rings causing her to answer it,using her bluetooth headset.

"I am taking a break from there."said Juvy as she flipped her skateboard

" _I noticed that as much but right your an adrenaline junkie...oh don,t give me that look Juvy i had that time on my year."said Pansy_

 _"_ Yeah thank you very much now the others are now known about your secret as Helena Ravenclaw was better than keeping it."Juvy reminded her as she used her skateboard towards the stairs holder.

" _True you are my bestfriend but sometimes your annoying...i am here studying with Hermione on The great hall but in case you've forgotten about the whole sceneario mode."_ Pansy reminded her

"That still not work on me."Jvy muttered as she raised her skateboard towards the branches

" _One thing you did use your skateboard on every branches ,right?."_

 _"_ Yeah why?."

" _Oh nothing..just to remember of what to the tree that got smashed by the car anyway.._

 **Boom.**

 **"** Callyou later ...i have something to do."said Juvy who hide on the bushes and grab her suit.

People screamed in terror as the olace where the building was cauht by the yelled but then Dark Huntress arrived and used her powers to shield them from the debris but ,she eventually got into the building where she saw a a man who was capable holding a bomb on his hand letting it Huntres raised her bow and arrow and hit it on the man's shoulder before they could man who had no effect of the pain felt the slashed on the arrows, but then it eventually escaped but before he thhrows theDark Huntress to the ceiling.

 _Lair_

 _"_ Can't say i blame you for topic but this man was legally dead."Pansy noted

"Great now i had a delidrum within me and what do you think he is a zombie?."Juvy asked

"Which is why i am asking you.I do know one seems to be unaffected by the scars you've given him but it didn't to be true."said Pansy

"Why on earth will he die ,when he is already dead?."Ace asked

"That is the both of us.,,we both rose up from dead and most of all can't say i blame Dad for the verse thingly."

"I'd say one thing...talk to your father."

"Aw come on..is there another alternative way except talking to father who gives me a nother advicd or making me throwing his books again?."Juvy asked but the two answer.

"Both."

Juvy sighed.

 _Founder's room._

" _There are times that i didn't take the reporters job...even Kazuya and i almost took out the paparazzi away from us."said Gino_

 _"Lighten up Gino."said Salazar until the portrait opened seeing Juvy_

 _"Aw great...having another advice or making the double typing mode?"Gino asked_

 _"_ Even i throw your books because of something that wouldn't been helped...no offense Dad.."said Juvy

" _And here we go again."Helga sighed_

 _"Okay...fine...tell me something something happened or your book whom you never told me wasn't published yet."Gino glared at her_

 _"_ I don't know the title."

" _Sweets...you do realized that you still haven't given me the details."Gino reminded her_

 _"_ Fine,The story is about a girl who fell with a demon who had nothing but a cold hearted man."said Juvy

" _That still doesn't worked."_

 _"_ Dad..."

" _Okay fine...you win...but that story reminds me of something...it does look like Kazuya and Jun nor me and your mother...but..."_ Gino looked at his daughter who smirked evilly yet he gaped. " _No you didn't."_

 _"_ Sorry Dad but it was your story."Juvy noted

Salazar laughed so hard causing Gino to slapped himself on the forehead yet he glared at his daughter.

" _How come you always wrote your stories about me and your mother?."Gino barked_

 _"_ I don't know any names of the characters and besides i choose you and Mom."said Juvy

"... _Alexandra Juvy Carina Rose Wayne Cabueños...i didn't noticed that you threw my books on our room."Gino reminded her_

 _"_ Whoa...excuse me? Dad i never throw your books even i cleaned your bedroom...no offense but i did sleep on your room but never throw you books on the chimney.."Juvy glared at him

" _Why do you always interfere me? And you need sleep."Gino reminded her_

 _"_ Oh i did sleep only because it was interrupted when a dead man came or rose from the dead after throwing me to the freaking or fucking debris.."said Juvy

" _Did you just swear on me?."Gino pointed at him_

 _"_ Seriously? I told Pansy and Ace yet they both told me to go to you ,otherwise i had a russian mafia on my back after finding out some illegal experiments on some other countries or rivals of the comapny of course.."

Gino sighed.

 _"I didn't made illegal experiments back on the company heck you even grab some of the armours not the others stuff from the company and set it on some safehouse."said Gino_

 _"_ If this is about my vigilante counterpart ...i can control it...but if this is about the demonic possession...i am telling you..it didn't go as great as it can be."Juvy noted

" _Damn that must be nuts.."said Salazar_

 _"It is even i morph into a devil who just destroyed a forest."said Gino_

 _"_ Which caused your daughter to inherit the same as equal...but Dad...that man was dead."

" _You mean he was a zombie?."Helga asked_

 _"Zombie? There,s a zombie here.."said Rowena_

 _"Um Juvy how many times do you hunt during Zombie outbreak?."Gino asked_

 _"_ Do you want me to go back on the year 2100 because i just will."Juvy guessed

" _Damn you Juvy...fine...if he was dead,how can he be alive on the same time?."_

 _"_ Do you think G Corporation did something else again but if not i should have asked Uncle Kazzie nor Auntie Jun to destroyed some illegal stuff..."Juvy guessed

" _Illegal stuff?."Salazar asked_

 _"That might be a solution but talk to Kazuya about it otherwise he would rampage again and most of all you need some sleep before the Aurors would make a statement if firing Fudge."said Gino_

 _"_ Yeah i do ...but still there's a werewolf and a dog who looks suspicious at me after they find out that i graduated from 10 colleges..plus the identity and covering up the Dark Huntress identity."said Juvy

" _Right...there was a note back on the damnation is on the page on 345 and most of all it didn't go so well."Gino reminded her_

 _"_ Why are you looking at me like you did something that Mom doesn't know?."

" _Oh nothing Assie...nothing to be worrying about."Gino whistle_

 _"_ Seriously? I won't tell Mom."Juvy promised smiling like a chesire cat

" _Fine.I forgot...Oliver is going to the yachts again towards new york along with your other uncles.."_

"Aw man...not again."

" _Ahem might i remind you that it was you who destroyed the Eiffel tower's elevator during your hunts back there.."_

 _"_ Fine.."Juvy answered back

Classes had indeed worked but break time causing Juvy to groaned on the table yet she was so pissed even lettin the bickering mode between Hermione and Ron even Harry won't could sense Lupin watching her, but then she got bored causing her to grab her psp.

"Hey Juvy what are you doing here?."Ginny asked

"Nothing...just playing some games on my psp and besides i won't continue of what your saying because i won't tell you who Dark Huntress is.."Juvy noted causing Ginny to looked down on shame then walked away.

"Damn that was harsh."Percy noted

"Sorry Percy yet i can,t tell you otherwise my head will be chopped...say how did the date go?."Juvy asked

"It was great and beautiful scenarion and the most romantic scene."said Percy eho grabbed his psp.

"Sorry i didn,t tell you about Pansy...i know you must have shock of what is happening."

"Nah and besides i know your responsibilities and most of all that is fine,...but honestly 10 colleges that's insane for you."said Percy causing Hermione to be overheard.

"Nah that still look like the same anyway.."

Hermione looked at the smart watch that Juvy was was glowing red yet Juvy stopped and looked on it.

"Damn...i have to go."said Juvy who left her seat.

Hermione wondered why Juvy always walked on her followed her until she hide on the armours ,where the portrait was there. Juvy looked at the portrait even she saw Hermione's reflection earlier,she would sense it.

"Password?."Artemis asked

"I,ll skipped password."said Juvy but Artemis smiled

"This is why you and Miss Helena are my favorite."said Artemis causing the portrait to opened letting her in.

"What have you've got?."Juvy asked while arriving on the stairs of the lair

"Apparently the damnation also hinted the specific timing.I,ve searched through Fbi,Cia and along with the sins researcher of guy's named is Oscar Devane ,he was a marine but apparently ,he was dropped out of the marine service on the year 2000"said Pansy

"Any caused?."Juvy asked while glaring on the Damnation book.

"Apparently yes. He served on the militsry,he was married and he had children named Brian but the family was killed by unknown resources...the thing is he looked like he was been infected by the..."

".Stardust incident."said Juvy

"Know that before?."Pansy asked

" Juvy and i found out that someone who got produce of the illegal experiments have also affected G Corporation but apparently it was the rival named Stardust Company.."said Ace

"The accident caused people to die then reborn but it also stated that it changed by the whole static version.."said Juvy

"Then maybe he could have revenge of the company or taking then program with it."Pansy guessed but Juvy looked at the time.

"I had time...but apparently Hermione and Lupin looked at me suspiciously about covering the whole incident of the Dark Huntress incident."said Juvy

"Not until you lectured them later before going to worked."said Pansy

.This is why i love you.."said Juvy as she grabbed her suit.

Hermione looked at the portrait yet she saw Ace and Pansy out of the portrait,then it closed. She wondered of what she was doing but it was interrupted.

"Hermione what are you doing?."said Pansy

"Pansy...i didn't know that you were there."said Hermione

"Drop the act Hermione...your intention towards going there won't helped and most of all even you put some truth potions on our drinks,,we still don,t tell you who Dark Huntress is...so go to you room and forget it otherwise she'll come back to haunt you both."Pansy warned her causing Hermione to gasped of what her friend said.

Pansy smirked yet she pressed the device on her hand allowing Juvy to go back as Dark Huntress. The time was already 6 but Dark Huntress was still on the building,where she finished interrogating the owner and company's Ceo. Now a madman was on the lose where she kept roaming through the act.

 _'' It took me to long...but i managed to tell Hermione to bugger off.''said Pansy_

 _''_ He's gone but i can't tract him otherwise he was on the verge on complaining.''said Dark Huntress

'' _He can't be gone by to_ ...'' _said Pansy_

 _''_ Pansy...the drug that he had used...will it stopped?''

'' _Why are me asking me this?'' Pansy asked_

 _''_ Pansy your a nurse.''

'' _And your a doctor.''_

 _''_ the drug can slow him down, wasn't it?'' Dark Huntress stood up and jumped through buildings and towns.

'' _Of course why?''_

 _''_ Because if he got overdosed...he'll die.''

'' _He just entered the building near 3 blocks from you and be careful.''_

Dark Huntress ran immediately until she jumped the building where she reached the destination. noises and people ran from the building yet Oscar threw the table and proceed to make a drug useful along with his hencemen but it was interrupted when Dark Huntress shoot the man. They used their guns but, apparently she missed and attacked them one by one yet she encountered him.

''Oscar stopped.''said Dark Huntress

''I'm doing this for my family.''said Oscar as he attacked Dark Huntress

Dark Huntress used her fighting stance until she lunged him trapping him with her legs and punch him yet she evaded the punches and kicks that was going to send herself but she stood up and twisted his arms. She grab the arrows and slashed him on the neck then trapped him on the shoulder where, he is unable to move. Dark Huntress sighed as she raised her bow and arrow on the ceiling where it destroyed the large cases. Oscar growled seeing his plans failed.

''You will join your family now.''said Dark Huntress as she walked away until the warehouse was destroyed.

 _Hogwarts._

The timing was indeed great as Juvy joined the supper before going out again yet she will be relaxed from every night due to her sleep process. While they are on the Gryffindor common room Juvy stayed on the fireplace and greeted everyone to be asleep.

''Hermione.''said Juvy

''Look if this is about earlier.'' Hermione tried to object

''Then drop it!'' Juvy scowled causing her to be scared of her anger.

''I just wanted to be sure your okay?''Hermione said but Juvy stopped he

''I already told you why i did this and you followed me. That wasn't my advice Hermione but didn't listen to me. Even i warned you a hundred times to stay away from my business and the Dark Huntress incident.''

Hermione looked down with shame.

''Maybe i couldn't trust someone who doesn't care of rules and other idiot plans. Even your the bossy type of warning me..that's the advice but the real Hermione that i ever trusted was better than letting it be.''said Juvy

''I'm sorry.''said Hermione

''Yeah i am sorry too...but this is just the beginning. I did forgived you Hermione but that doesn't mean that i have to acknowledge you.''said Juvy

Hermione looked down and felt the shame within her until she left and go to the Gryffindor dorms. Juvy sighed as she stayed on the fireplace but then Ace came down from the room.

''I think she needs to be recovered of what is happening to her.''said Ace

''That may be harsh but i still cared of what Hermione was into it. There are times that i wanted to tell her of what i can be capable of but i can't. Now i am thinking something else...''said Juvy who stared on the fire

''Then what is it?'' Ace asked

''Its me. It wants me to opened her...Devil.'' Juvy stared on the fire yet her eyes turned red and tattoos came from her head.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22 Tooth Fairy on the loose grips.**

The day sooner Hermione and Juvy apologized to each other for being a jerk plus everything was going back to normal when Ron and Draco played psp while eating nips.

"I had enough okay."said Ron who dropped the psp

"Seriously? Were still on level 3 and you give up..?"Draco emerged

"Doesn't mean that i can't handle the game plus that is insane by playing temple of run but how come Juvy and Pansy played soulicabur?.."Ron whinned

"Habit."said Pansy

"And besides it doesn,t matter if you lose...damn that sucks."said Juvy

"About handling being proffessional or finished the N.E.W.T.S and O.W.L test since you were 8"

"Both.."Juvy mentioned

"Yeah right.."Pansy rolled her eyes

"How come you've been offered to take Owl and Newts? Even here we will have to wait for 6 year."Blaise asked

"Of we,ve been tutored or mostly handling some college degree besides i won't work on the wizarding world."said Juvy

"What? Why?."said Draco

"Because i am doing my timing part and besides i can't stand of seeing aurors and most of all ...i had huntings to do."

Their talk was interrupted when Juvy recognise Ace turned into a phoenix yet she removed from her seat and let Ace morph into a lion with a newspaper on his mouth.

".I thought you were dating?."

"Very funny Master Juvy but to your opinion no.I received the news from Cain saying that you and Pansy heard this newspaper where a person was killed last night."Ace reminded her

"How come i wasn,t reported?"Juvy asked

"Might i remind you that you fell asleep on the roof back at your house and most of all you were busy last night doing some chaotic stuff."Pansy replied even covering the Dark Huntress identity.

"Yeah that reminds me."said Juvy opening the newspaper

"Hell no."

" Well something who is indeed needed some chaos roling right now?."said Pansy

"Yep...that one thing..."

 _Downtown area._

Juvy and Pansy entered the crime scene where they've been greated by the police officers then Juvy removed the sheet revealing to a 16 year old girl yet she was pierched.

"Seems like she was pierched by some sort of scissors or making an exceptional course."said Juvy

"What's her name?.."Pansy asked

"Her name is Abigail was a college student who disappeared last two days before she was killed."said The police man.

"Her tooth's missing."said Juvy

"That reminds me of having some internal bleeding background."said Pansy

"Thank you for inviting us Peter."said Juvy

."My pleasure"

Both of them walked on the downtown area where they entered the starbucks coffee ordered their drinks yet Juvy pays the waiter withva large tip.

"Somehow your the owner of Starbucks but why did you still payed for that."Pansy asked

"Apparently i learned my lesson as well. I still payed even i created this shop.I was going to ask Uncle Lee about making a starbucks at Hogsmeade but yet i was shy to tell him."said Juvy

"Better be that anyway...so are you okay?."

"Yeah i am okay?."

"I mean the timing that i ever made."

"Did you just recite death's poem again but even then he is still on the loose pestering on the Winchester's state of calamity."said Juvy

Pansy chuckle.

"It is hard for a girl to be lose before pursuing her dreams, isn't it?."Pansy asked yet Juvy nodded her head.

"It of all you ever dreamed up will be scatter away like something was never been there normthe great timing hell.."Juvy retorted

"Sounds like a mystery to solve that you ever wanted."Pansy jerked.

"Sorry but on thr other hand...my life wasn't like it i still haven't found a title of my story."Juvy looked down

"Well that is inconvient anyway...we still have to go back to Hogwarts and we still hunt for the bloody suspect who is now our target."said Pansy

"Otherwise i still had to punch Mclaggen his own tooth."

"Yes that is acceptable."Pansy looked at Juvy "Something is wrong isn't it?."

"Worse...it's me."

"She didn't."Pansy protested mentioned devil.

"I don't are hundred times that she wanted me to spread and there are times that she remained quiet."

"Quiet?."

"She was quite...but annoying one.I don't know what possesses me but i still felt that Azazel is nearer and he wants me to finished the game that we started."said Juvy

"Can,t say...but if there are times that she is on the chaos mode."Pansy sniggered

"Better than that,..

Once they returned to was screaming as he felt his tooth acne but then he immediately that they tried to take him to the dentist but he was stubbornly refused.

"Ron its not bad for taking a dentist to remove the teeth."said Hermione

"Not bad? You called that? It is chaos."said Ron who hid on the desk

"Honestly Ron it is a little pain and besides it won't hurt last."Seamus added

"Did you experience this before Juvy?."

"Yes i did.."said Juvy

"How come?."

.Ron you really need to go to the dentist and besides it wasn't hurtful to remove the was just injected on your gums,so it can properly released,am i right Hermione?."Juvy asked but then Hermione nodded

"Even so."said Hermione

"I am not going to the dentist."Ron opposed

"Don,t tell me that you had a fear of dentist?..."Harry asked

"Me? Of course i am."

"Hey guys Ron go to the dentist."said Pansy

"No i won't."

"Fine then let the tooth turned painfully inwards."they shouted causing him to be scared.

"First the spider incident,then now the dentist?...I,'d say i had one phd. Doctor of Corporal and Law."said Juvy

"Juvy your a neurologist and a physician and besides you didn't want to go to St Mungos.."

"I don't want to...and besides Ron it will hurt a bit."

"I am not going."

"Fine.,,,...then let the tooth fairy wait for you for 2 years."Percy added

"2 years?! That's long."said Ron who scratched his head in annoyance but then Juvy sighed

"Sorry but there is nothing i can do."

"So what am i going to do now?.."Ron asked

"GO TO THE DENTIST."They yelled

"Hell no...i rather die than going there."said Ron

Percy told them that ron had trouble going to the dentist based on the remarked but then they shook their heads and looked at Ron who slammed his head with a book.

"That will not work."said Juvy

"That is why he is not going to the dentist."said Harry

"I got an idea."said Pansy

"I am not allowig youmto hit Ron and besides no using my nightsticks...last time i realized that you stole them..."said Juvy

"I didn't stole them...i just borrowed it remember?."Pansy reminded her

"Damn straight it was but Ron is having a bit of himself not a complete last time we took Hwoarang to the dentist...it didn't go as well."said Juvy

"Why? What happened when you and Jin took Hwoarang to the dentist?."Hermione asked

"It didn't go as planned. We were 11 when we took him yet he attacked the dentist even we strapped him."said Juvy

"No wonder why Mom told me that Hwoarang went into a rampage mode."Pansy reminded her

"Mom?."

"Laurel."said Juvy

"Oh."

"Then what happened?.."Ginny asked

"Apparently Hwoarang was crazy to handled the other Tessa freezed him on the freezer,second he burned a cornfield back at Ohio,third he made a remarked and scared the both of us during games...especially Steve was been lectured by Nina."said Juvy

"By what?."Pansy asked

"Nina ground Steve after she found out that he and Hwoarang missed the flight and used the box and landed on the middle of Australia desert filled with kangaroos."said Juvy

"No way."said Harry as they both laugh

"Yes they ground Steve and Hwoarang was sent to Uncle Baek to be discipline."

"And what did Michael do?."Pansy asked

"He found out while hemwas fighting with Kuma...apparently Uncle Kazuya managed to calmed him down before going to them dessert."

"Does Mr Mishima has an angry grinned on something?.."Hermione asked

"Only he hates,going back into the volcanoes.."Juvy retorted

"No wonder why he is afraid of Volcanoes ever since the second tournament ,wasn't it?."Pansy reminded her

"Yep...otherwise Uncle Tommy had hit Heihachi with a boulder."

.That is hurt."said Harry

"You have no idea...even Jin and i made a science project of the would immediately ran to his room."said Juvy

"Poor Kazuya."said Pansy

"Otherwise i have news that they are going to New York by taking a transporation."Juvy guessed

"Let me guess...a car?."

"No."

"Private jet?."

".Even i know how to pilot a jet or a plane no offense but no."

"No...no..no.."Pansy guessed

"Yep they are takingthe yachts...again."

"Again?."Harry asked

"Did you remember that Uncle Ollie and Uncle Tommy went to the yachts and landed on Lian Yu..."

"Yeah we did ,why?."said Percy

"Well they,ve been stuck there for 2'years but then they called some back up but i went there without back up."

"You?you went there alone."Hermione gasped

"I did...,and most of all Uncle Oliver or should i call Daddy Ollie is mad at me for not taking back up otherwise i,ll be spend time with Uncle Barry."said Juvy

"Damn straight it was,,,...but hell you went to that island a hundred time?."said Pansy

"I i used to go there."

"No wonder why Ace tokd me that you,ve been missing for a week only to find out that you spend sometime on the island."said Pansy

".Can't say i blamed him but yes.."

"How are we going to let Ron take to the dentist?.."Ginny asked

"Don't look at me...i don't know about thhat..."Juvy said

"Um Juvy i think there is something happened again.."said Pansy

"Screw."

"Juvy!"

"Sorry...but i have to go."said Juvy as she dragged along by Pansy

Juvy suited up as Dark Huntress while Pansy was monitoring the victim's Huntress and Dark hound came there on the destination but then the place was dark.

"The place was dark but i don't see any strange things happened."said Dark Huntress as she and Dark hound entered the house.

Dark Huntress raised her bow and saw a black figure coming to the child's bedroom yet she grabbed a Huntress attacked the figure causing the girl to be screamed yet Dark hound managed to save the girl ,while the Dark Huntress fend offthe figure who was wearing something on the Huntress was thrown to the drawer yet she grabbed the lamp and hit the figure's head but ,she opened it causing the figure to screamed by the huntress kicked her on the chin until she disappeared. The parents have reunite with the little girl yet they both thanked the Dark Huntress and Dark hound.

"Bad timing for a crazy old hag."said Juvy removing her armour

"As in an old hag."Pansy guessed

"Yes an old hag..."said Ace

"Reminds me...is that why we are hunting on soneone while the case was still down there earlier?..."Juvy asked

".Yeah, why?." Pansy asked

"Because the victim was missing a tooth...and the girl was nearly killed when the old hag pulled something under the bed."said Juvy

"But Abigail was killed by some sort of pierched...like.."

"Scissors or knives."said Juvy

"Damn it must have been hurt for that.."Pansy guessed

"Even so that old hag still had something to do wit the connections but Master Juvy you don't think that old hag wasn't a vampire?."

"Vampires can't do that Ace...and besides... i still had some work for tonight."

"yeah that figures."Pansy yawned

"I guess that mean you need sleep...how about you Acerian are you going to sleep?."

"I guess i can...but Master Juvy be careful."Ace warned her

"Yeah i will."Juvy said as she pulled back her mask again.

Dark Huntress hadmpatrolled every night between both worlds yet she managed to fight and fend of the criminals but she was guessing something wasn't right. Something wasn't right and she knew,she was stood up and jumped on the building where she heard another that Dark Huhtress flewed back to Hogwarts yet arrived on the Astronomy tower and morph back into Juvyl

 _Next day._

 _"Let me guess this straight? An old hag attacked you with a bunch if knives and scissors.?."Gino asked_

 _"_ Can't i just focused on some novels that i ever wrote.I did finished the story but i haven't make a title."Juvy pouted

" _Nice try Alex but it work on me...even you had hundreds of slashed wrist."said Gino_

 _"_ Screw."

" _Juvy?!.."_

 _"_ Sorry...yes that is mattered but the old hag had killed a 16 year old while her tooth was missing,yet she nearly killed a 8 year old by nearly stealing the tooth."said Juvy

" _That is harsh."said Salazar_

 _"_ A harsh can it be...ut Dad seriously? I still haven't make a title yet even the ending was tearly crying."said Juvy

" _Try making a title."_

 _"._ Oh i did even i asked Mom but ,she told me that i could talk to you."

" _That woman had some nerves..even we are bickering on the house a hundred of times."said Gino_

 _"_ I was thinking calling it the lost love but it seems so..."

" _Melodramic?."_

 _"_ You win."Juvy give up.

" _Mhhm, lost love is a nice title but honestly focused on your work as Dark Huntress."_

"I just hope you were right Dad otherwise i still had a demonic possession trying to get out."

" _Hardly it is...guess the old hag last night...remember i taught you before some anti light against something."_

 _"_ Well i blamed someone for letting a vampire going on the daylight mode."

" _Daywalker?."_

 _"_ Dad...fine..,i,ll go..."said Juvy

" _And remember mind your surrondings."_

Juvy attended classes yet classes was finished but then she reach into the freat hall where she looked at Ron who just hold his cheek.

"Let me guess your tooth turned pained than the last time."Juvy guessed

"It is...which is why i don't want to go to the dentist."said Ron

Juvy sighed.

".Sorry Juvy even we tried...he is still stubborn."said Percy.

"There are times that i would say things...Ron i am not going to force you...but."

 _Whack._

Ron was hit by Blaise punch causing him to felt the gasped but then Ron came back with a broken tooth.

"Thanks buddy."said Ron

"I can't believe it."said Hermione

"Drink a pain killer for that...besides you asked Blaise to punch you so that the tooth can be replaced...what an idiotic plan."said Juvy

".Hey at least it worked."Blaise replied

"To bad for that."said Theo

"At least it got a hurtful pained than taking to the dentist."

Both of them slapped their foreheads but Pansy whacks him using the was downed yet Pansymwas annoyed.

"That hurts."Ron moaned

"Sorry Ron but maybe you should at least go to the dentist than letting your friend to punch you for releasing a tooth."said Pansy

".She got a point."said Hermione

 _"True,l_ said Daphne

"Better."said Draco

"I got to say twice...never underestimate the power of Helena Ravenclaw."

"Che."said Pansy

"And she inherit sime slagger moments back at the philippines."Juvy guessed.

Then they have a break causing them to enter the lair again but this time Pansy lied on the couch while Juvy went to the fridge,

"Do you want something?."Juvy asked

."Just coke."said Pansy

Juvy throws the can to Pansy which she caught it and opened the television seeing the movie ,but then she remained.

"You know sometimes fairy's can stay on sunlight ,right?." Pansy asked

"Yeah why do you asked?."said Juvy

"It because it looks like the old hag that you've been mentioned seems her face was disfiguired by some sort of sunlight nor the refelction on the..."

"Mirror."said Juvy

"What? ."

"When i opened the bedside lamp,i removed the mask but i saw the was disfigured and most of all thhere was a blond hair...she hates lights,mirrors nor reflection."said Juvy as she grabbed the damnation book

Pansy and Ace came and lookedmat Juvy who had scramble the pages of the book till she stopped on page they saw a fairy who appeared on the children's sleeps but gave them a quarter.

"It seems that it was proven right...there are some sort of Fairies who are not afraid of light nor the reflection...Some ferries are allowed to be seen on night but during the day,they posed as normal human beings."said Juvy as she slipped the pages.

"Each child lose a tooth and the tooth fairy came to collect it by giving it a quarter, but if the child was naughty enough the black tooth fairy will come out and killed the victims.."said Juvy

"Then that means we are handling a...

"..A TOOTH FAIRY.."said Juvy

".Oh bloody mary goes to hell."Ace cursed

"Yeah...we are handling a serious but deadly tooth fairy on the loose."said Juvy

."What now?...If the tooth Fairy is coming to Ron tonight,he will get that Tooth fairy will kill Ron."said Pansy

"I already know...that fairy will get the tooth before she will kill Ron.."Juvy was pacing

"Now that fairies always go to good children but to naughty children he nor she will kill the person."said Ace

"Not until we distract Ron."

"How are we going to do that? Ron would always go to room if the curfew was over except for us."

"The curfew will be started on 10 but i was allowed to go out on every night,"said Juvy

"So what's the plan?."

"You won't like it."

Night.

Ron was going to the Gryffindor Common room until he was hit by rhe dart of Dark Huntress causing him to passed out. Dark Huntress and Pansy along with Dark hound looked on the abandoned corridor,yet they dragged Ron's body there. Dark Huntress grab the tooth from his pocket and looked at Pansy at Ace.

"This will worked...but remember we are saving Ron's life here by the sadistic tooth fairy."Dark Huntress mentioned.

"Okay...but be careful both of you."said Pansy

.We will..Go."

Pansy immediately run and run towards the lair yet Dark Huntress and Dark Hound immediately left Ron by some strong wards,then they entered the common door was creaking yet the black tooth fairy appeared on the reaches into the boys dormitory yet she walked towards where Ron's bed slid her hand underneath the pillow but then,she grab the grab the knife and raised it but Dark hound ,bit her leg causing themtooth fairy to screamed yet Dark Huntress appeared from the bed and dragged her somewhere from the sleeping students.

Dark Huntress and Dark hound avoided the attacks of the tooth fairy but then she kicked her again ,then releasing her bow and arrow yet it hit the woman's shoulder.

"Sorry but we are not allowed you to kill Ronald Weasley."

The tooth fairy grabbed her knife and slashed Dark Huntress wrist but to her surprized the would was healed yet she was poisoned by the Huntress jumped from the chair and kicked her again before, punching her all over tooth fairy gritted her teeth yet she threw Darl Huntress on the wall causing her to grasped but then,her eyes turned red causing her to killed the tooth fairy by snapping her neck.

The body was layed on the floor yet it turned into ash was spreaded but apparently Juvy's eyes was still red until she calmed down. Pansy came.

"Oh my god are you okay?."Pansy asked

"I'm okay...but for now i dont.''

'What do you mean You don't know?''

."..Something is not right at all.''

 _Somewhere_

Azazel looked on the sky where he gripped his hands together. His minions had killed by Juvy and now he was ready for breaking an entering. He cursed loudly.

''Someday you and i will meet any time Juvy.''said Azazel


End file.
